Un giro Inesperado
by Tiamatnerwen
Summary: Tsukushi fue a Nueva York con todas sus esperanzas puestas en recuperar a su novio, Doumyouji, pero este al rechazarla le ha roto el corazón una vez más y es Rui el que está allí para consolarla...¿Qué sucederá entre ellos cuando intempestivamente decidan un viaje a Hawaii? Contenido adulto (Basado únicamente en el manga)
1. ¿Regresamos a Japón? O mejor

**Bueno, este mi segundo intento de fic en uno de los mangas que más me cautivó: Hana Yori Dango. Disfruté mucho de la historia y del Dorama pero hasta ahora no puedo evitar pensar en que Rui y Tsukushi merecían terminar juntos. Entonces, este es el primer capitulo de mi versión de la historia...Ojala y lo disfruten! Muchas gracias por leer!**

**-*-*Flashback 1*-*-**

—Si eres la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, entonces tú y yo podemos ser amigos para siempre.—dijo él.

—Hanazawa Rui, ¿sabías que yo te quería?

—Por supuesto...Llegarás tarde a clase.

**-*-*Flashback 2-*-***

—¿Para qué viniste?—preguntó Tsukasa con ojos fríos.

—¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? Vine para llevarte de re…

—No voy a volver. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la vieja bruja. Esto lo he decidido yo. Me voy a quedar aquí. Salir del colegio también fue mi decisión. Regresa, ve a casa.

**-*-*Flashback 3-*-***

—Vine aquí con el apoyo de todos, tan segura de mí misma. ¿Qué hay de ti, Hanazawa Rui? ¿Por qué viniste? Es toda una sorpresa.

—Vine porque estaba preocupado por ti. Preocupado de que pudieras estar llorando por ahí.

**-*-*Flashback 4-*-***

—Ha…Hanazawa Rui…justo ahora…

—¿El beso? De repente quise hacerlo.

—¿Qué quisiste hacerlo?

—Sí, ¿es eso un problema?

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es raro! ¡Los amigos no hacen eso entre ellos! Aparte yo sólo soy tu mascota ¿cierto? ¡Deberías guardar tus besos para la persona que amas!

—Ah, lo de la mascota, te lo creíste, jaja. (…) Realmente no me entiendo. ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Tal vez es amor? Ya veo, eso debe ser.

**-*-*Flashback 5*-*-**

—Regresemos a Japón. Regresemos juntos.

_El sueño desvaneciente que he visto tantas veces, el sonriente Doumyouji, y las palabras que quería oír… ¿Por qué es esta persona quien las está diciendo?_

**-*-*Fin de flashbacks*-*-**

Esta mujer estaba nuevamente frente a ella, orgullosa como siempre.

—Te concederé un deseo, cualquier cosa que quieras. Vamos.

_¿Cualquier cosa que desee?_

—Hice algunas promesas con él…quiero que las olvide. Sólo dígale eso y entenderá.

—Muy bien, se lo diré—y con esto, se marchó.

—¿Por qué no le pediste que dejara a Doumyouji hacer lo que quisiera?—le preguntó Rui.

—Porque no me corresponde pedir eso. Él dijo que era algo que había decidido por sí mismo. Hanazawa Rui, sé que ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero muchas gracias.

—Ya deja de decir eso—le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. Un conocido latido hizo doler el corazón de Tsukushi.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conexión con los aeropuertos, sea que tú tengas problemas o yo.

—¿Te refieres a esa vez cuando Shizuka-san se fue a París?

—Ajá, tú me apoyaste entonces. Esta vez, yo te apoyaré. Ya casi es hora, vamos a la puerta de embarque.

—Sí—no habían dado ni un solo paso mientras se volteaban para ir hacia el avión cuando vieron a Doumyouji parado frente a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?—preguntó.

—Tsukasa, me estoy llevando a Makino conmigo a casa.

—Me doy cuenta de ello porque estamos en el aeropuerto. Pero, antes de eso-

_Ah, él vio el beso_

Su bolso se le resbaló de las manos.

—Rui ¿qué estas intentando hacer?

—Yo quiero a Makino.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente otra vez. Hacía menos de dos días había decidido ir a buscar a su chico de rizos negros pero al rechazarla dejó una brecha abierta. Y ahora Rui decía algo como eso.

—Había decidido no decir nada, tú eres mi amigo y todo eso…Pensé que si las cosas iban bien entre vosotros entonces eso sería suficiente para mí.

Fue demasiado rápido, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Doumyouji lanzó un golpe a la cara de Rui, Tsukushi pudo ver que lo esquivó por poco, pero no pudo evitar un corte en su mejilla. Para lo que no estaba preparada, era para la respuesta de Rui. Un certero, fuerte y sonoro golpe cayó en la cara de Doumyouji dejándolo a él y a ella con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué es lo que tú estás haciendo? Eso es lo que quisiera preguntar. ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo!? Dejas a Makino totalmente sola en un lugar así ¿Cómo puedes llamarte su novio? ¿Es así como la proteges? Si es así, entonces me equivoqué contigo, eres de lo peor.

Doumyouji se quedó de una pieza.

_Doumyouji, me preguntaba qué sentiría al verte de nuevo, vine aquí con tanta fuerza de voluntad y fui rechazada por esos fríos ojos tuyos, pero ahora que te veo siento tristeza y un gran vacío. No quiero volver a pasar por esto otra vez. Estoy harta de que esta historia se repita._

—Makino, si quieres quedarte, hazlo. Tú decide.

Miró a Doumyouji y luego a Rui, y vio su bolso en el suelo, se había caído el libro en el que estaba guardando las flores que le compró Rui. En ese mismo momento tomó una decisión para ella misma, algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo.

—Doumyouji—se acercó a él—olvídate de lo que nos prometimos esa última vez. Por favor, olvídalo.

—Makino…—le miró con extrema tristeza, pero ya era muy tarde.

—Entonces, creo que eso es todo. ¡Me voy!—y dándole una sonrisa, alcanzó a Rui. Luego de andar un poco, éste le preguntó.

—¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí, está bien, pero…hay algo que quiero pedirte, Hanazawa Rui. Es algo extremadamente egoísta y comprenderé de inmediato si no quieres hacerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Llévame lejos—le dijo—No tengo las fuerzas para regresar a Japón en este momento, no quiero enfrentarme al resto de los chicos ahora, suficiente he tenido estos últimos días. Sé cómo suena esto, y sé que es loco pero…

Se detuvo puesto que Rui había sacado su celular y parecía no estar escuchándole mientras hablaba en inglés con alguien por la otra línea.

_Era obvio_—pensó—, _mi petición era una locura_.

Dio media vuelta y decidió salir de allí. Iría sola a cualquier lado. De pronto, sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Qué?

—¿No me acabas de pedir que quieres que te lleve a un lugar lejano? Acabo de cambiar nuestros pasajes

—Hanaza…—Rui le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—Si vuelves a agradecerme te juro que te regreso a Japón.

Tsukushi asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Tendré que sacar una fuerte cantidad de dinero del cajero de una vez, si no, podrán rastrear fácilmente mis tarjetas si usamos algo.

—No es necesario que gastemos tanto dinero.

—Makino, esta es la primera vez que escucho que pides algo para ti misma, ¿y crees que no lo vamos a celebrar? Anda, sé buena y haz la vista gorda al dinero ¿hecho?

—Está bien—dijo ella sonriendo.

Rui pagó el cambio de viajes hacia Hawai, Tsukushi nunca había estado allí, pero al llegar, sabía que nunca había visto un paisaje tan precioso: el sol, el mar, la arena, el olor, la gente, la música… todo era como salido de un sueño.

—Yo tenía razón—dijo ella.

—¿En qué?

—Debería haber reservado este lugar para mi luna de miel.

—¿Cómo?

—Siempre fue mi sueño venir a conocer Hawai después de casarme, para mi luna de miel. En las películas siempre ponen que este es el paraje perfecto para las parejas, un lugar romántico.

—¿Tú crees? Yo he venido un montón de veces.

—Ustedes los ricos. ¿Acaso no tienen algún sueño romántico? ¿Uno al menos?

Rui se puso a pensar y se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos.

—Si amas a la persona que está a tu lado, no importa que estén en una cabaña o en Hawai ¿no? La cosa es que estén juntos. Creo que lo mejor que puedes esperar, es llegar a pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona.

Tsukushi se quedó mirándolo, ¿era este el mismo Rui que había conocido en las escaleras de emergencia? ¿El mismo Rui que odiaba hablar con extraños y con los amigos decía sólo lo necesario? Desde que fue a verla a Nueva York y le dijo que había ido por pura preocupación, su corazón había comenzado a doler con cada latido cuando él decía cosas como esa. Más aún, él la había vuelto a besar diciendo que lo más probable era que hubiese sido por amor. ¿Era eso posible?

—Makino, debemos ir a registrarnos en el hotel.

—No, no vayamos a ese hotel.

—¿Hmm? ¿Por qué no?

Tsukushi miró hacia arriba y vio como más de 20 imponentes pisos se levantaban frente a ella en lo que, seguramente, era un hotel 5 estrellas.

—Si Nishikado o Mimasaka intentan buscarte te encontrarán fácilmente de esta manera y vendrían a intentar arruinarlo todo.

—¿Entonces qué propones?

—¿No hay por aquí cerca algún buen lugar en donde dormir? ¿Pero que, no tenga una base de datos que puedan rastrear mediante sus satélites o algo así?

—Mmm…no lo sé. Preguntemos por allí y veremos.

Luego de salir de esa zona de la isla –una de las más lujosas por cierto– encontraron muchos hospedajes, hostales y hasta casas pensiones que daban alojamiento a los extranjeros por una módica suma de dinero, no llegaban a tener lujos 5 estrellas, pero sí los necesarios para pasar una buena estadía.

—¿Seguro que puedes quedarte en un lugar así?

—¿Por qué no? Será una aventura, es la primera vez que lo haré. Será como la limpieza del restaurante, aunque aquí no creo que me den propina.

Entraron entonces a una casona grande y bonita en la que había toda clase de extranjeros: franceses, polacos, canadienses, latinos…no se sintieron mal al ser los únicos japoneses de la zona y el inglés que hablaba Rui fluidamente los ayudó al registro. Su casera era una señora de piel quemada, ojos achinados y fuerte acento, pero que tenía una gran sonrisa y parecía bastante amable.

—_I do have a room for two left, but with separated beds_. (Sí tengo un cuarto para dos, pero con camas separadas.)

—_That's no problem, we'll take it_. (No hay problema, lo tomaremos)

—¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Que sí tiene cuarto, pero es una habitación para dos personas.

Tsukushi se sonrojó furiosamente cuando escuchó esto.

—No te preocupes, es con camas separadas.

Comenzaron a subir a su habitación. Al entrar se encontraron con un cálido cuarto con baño propio completo y una hermosa vista al mar desde un amplio ventanal.

—Bueno, no es tan pequeño como pensé—dijo Rui.

Tsukushi seguía parada en medio de la habitación con el equipaje en la mano, algo ruborizada y sin saber qué decir.

—¿Makino?

—Ehh…sí. ¿Es lindo no? Uau ¿has visto que vista para más hermosa? De seguro que si no tuviera cortinas tan gruesas el sol te despertaría antes de lo que tú quisieras. Pero, si quieres yo puedo dormir en esta cama que está más cerca a la ventana para que no moleste tu sueño, sé que sufres de presión baja en las mañanas ¿verdad? Y además…

—Makino…—Rui la interrumpió y la miraba fijamente a los ojos—¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

—¿N-N-Ne-Ner-Nerviosa yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?

—Cada vez que estas nerviosa te pones a parlotear como un loro. Si no te gusta que esté aquí simplemente pediré habitaciones separadas.—dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡No es eso!—Tsukushi lo detuvo jalándole un poco el polo—No es…eso, Hanazawa Rui… Sé que para ti tal vez es normal y lógico hacer y decir las cosas que piensas, pero en este momento, como ya te dije antes, estoy muy vulnerable. Amo a Doumyouji, no es algo que se vaya a ir de la noche a la mañana, pero tú… tú siempre fuiste la persona con la que mejor me sentía. Suena tonto… ¿no? Y si sigues comportándote como lo hiciste en el aerop…

Rui no le dijo nada, pero la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Tsukushi intentó empujarlo en un primer momento, pero él la llevó hacia una pared y la mantuvo allí hasta que le correspondió el beso. Se sentía bien compartir ello, hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido, que sus piernas flaquearan un poco y que su mente se quedara en blanco.

—Sé que aún estas enamorada de Tsukasa,—le dijo mientras la abrazaba— no soy tonto, pero lo que le dije en el aeropuerto es cierto, yo te quiero. No estoy seguro de en qué momento comenzó a cambiar lo que sentía por ti, eres una chica rara ¿sabes? Pero siempre estabas dando lo mejor de ti, mientras que yo era un niño rico que todo lo recibía por la familia en la que había nacido. Muchas veces me sentí avergonzado frente tuyo. Escucha, no te estoy pidiendo que salgamos, sólo te pido que intentes hacer todo lo que quieras hacer en este viaje, cualquier cosa, ya cuando regresemos nos enfrentaremos a la realidad, pero por el momento…yo estoy aquí ti. Úsame como mejor te parezca.

—¡Hanazawa Rui! ¡Yo no podría…!

—Puedes, y lo harás.—la soltó un poco y besó su cabello, su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas y sus labios—si necesitas un abrazo, un beso o lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo—le dijo con una pícara sonrisa en los labios. Tsukushi no pudo evitar lanzar humo por cada poro de su cuerpo.

—¡Pasaran mil años antes de que te pida algo así, niño rico!—le dijo ella mientras lo correteaba para darle un golpe.

—¡Jajajajaja! Ya lo veremos—respondió Rui con una extraña sensación cálida en su pecho. Él nunca le había ofrecido algo así a alguien. ¿Era justo que se estuviese aprovechando de la situación para por fin pasar este tiempo con ella? ¿Para besarla y abrazarla cuando él quisiera? ¿Estaba traicionando a Tsukasa al querer así a su novia?—Makino ¿No quieres ir a caminar por la playa?

—Um…bueno.

Rui le extendió la mano y esperó. Todo dependía de ella, podría tomarla o rechazarla, él haría solo lo que ella le permitiese hacer y acallaría las dudas que tenía dentro. La esperanza era algo peligroso, y sin que él se diera cuenta empezaba a crecer en su interior a una velocidad asombrosa. Tsukushi no lo miró directamente, pero posó sus dedos en la mano que se extendía frente a ella y extrañamente se sintió como si ese fuera su hogar, como si ese fuera el lugar correcto para ella, Rui le apretó la mano y salieron juntos de la habitación.


	2. Una búsqueda y una herida

**Bueno...llegando aquí con el segundo capítulo...No he recibido muchos reviews (muchas gracias por el tuyo (= )pero igual seguiré intentando para ver si por ahí alguien se anima...jajajaja. Ojalá lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Tsukasa regresó a la mansión y se encerró en su cuarto. No podía creer nada de lo que había visto o vivido durante las últimas horas: Makino yendo a buscarlo a Nueva York, él botándola como si fuera nada, Rui dándole un beso y declarando que la quería y…llevándosela de regreso. Pasó su mano por la mejilla golpeada, estaba roja y aún un poco hinchada.<p>

_Maldita sea…jamás me había pegado de esta manera._

Sintió que la puerta se abría y vio a su madre entrando a su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a darte un recado de la chica esa, Makino.

—¿Makino habló contigo?

—No es que hayamos hablado algo en particular, pero es por su culpa que ahora tenemos el contrato que estuvimos persiguiendo por tanto tiempo…¡Dios! El sólo pensar que le debo eso, hace que me ponga enferma.—Volteó para verlo—Le ofrecí una sola cosa que ella quisiera, cualquier cosa y me pidió que te diera este mensaje: "Dígale que se olvide de las promesas que nos hicimos".

Tsukasa sintió como un pesado bloque de hielo caía sobre él y se esparcía por cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Eso es todo. Alístate, pasado mañana iremos a Japón, hay una apertura de un nuevo restaurante y necesitamos estar allí.-diciendo esto dio media vuelta y salió.

_No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser ¡NO PUEDE SER! _

Tsukasa hundió el puño en la pared dejándola medio rajada y descascarada de la pintura. Con la mano ensangrentada corrió hacia el teléfono y llamó a Soujiro.

—¡Hey, Tsukasa! Por fin das señales de…

—¿Dónde está Makino?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Ella está contigo ¿no? Salió corriendo hacia Nueva York para traerte de regreso. De verdad, nunca pensé que su fuerza de pelea fuese tan grande.

—No está conmigo…es…es una larga historia. Búscala en su casa y asegúrate de llamarme cuando la encuentres, debo verla cuando vaya a Japón como sea. Estaré allí en un par de días.

—Está bien, eso haré. Nos vemos.

_¿Y ahora qué salió mal?_—se preguntó Soujiro.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Mmmm…la brisa se siente tan bien.

—Nunca pensé que pudieses llegar a broncearte tanto.

—¡Tú también estas con la piel colorada, Hanazawa Rui!

Makino y Rui estaban en un bote que habían alquilado para pasar la tarde en el medio del mar. Era tarde y pronto se vería al sol esconderse tras el manto del mar. Makino había estado bastante nerviosa pensando que Rui haría alguna otra cosa cuando llegó la hora de dormir, pero este se quedó dormido antes que ella y no la había tocado de alguna manera sugerente desde ese beso en la pared.

_En el pasado solía preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si Hanazawa Rui se hubiese enamorado antes de mí ¿aún así no me hubiese enamorado de Doumyouji? La respuesta era __**no**__, igual me hubiese enamorado de él…pero ahora que me ha vuelto a hacer a un lado y es Hanazawa Rui el que está aquí… ¿Qué es lo que siento?_

Makino pensaba mientras ponía su mano encima de su pecho y sentía como su corazón latía rápido cada vez que miraba a Rui. No era posible que olvidase a Tsukasa en tan corto tiempo pero la pregunta era… ¿alguna vez llegó a olvidar realmente a Rui?

—¿Qué te sucede?—le preguntó Rui sacándola de sus pensamientos—Hace rato estás mirando el mar con una expresión de angustia. ¿Ya deseas regresar? Mira que sólo es nuestro segundo día.

…_nuestro…él dijo nuestro…_

—No, no es que quiera regresar, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas y creo que me perdí en ello.

Rui estaba apoyado en el barandal justo como ella, mirándola como si fuese un bonito paisaje del lugar. Inconscientemente, Tsukushi miró sus labios y se sonrojó. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Rui que comenzó a acercase a ella lentamente, Tsukushi cerró los cojos con anticipación y sintió entonces un pequeño golpe en la frente.

—Ya te dije que sólo haría lo que tú quisieras hacer. Si quieres que yo haga algo, tendrás que decírmelo—le dijo mientras le daba una encantadora sonrisa. Rui dio la media vuelta pero sintió que algo le jalaba la camisa, volteó y encontró a una Tsukushi roja de pies a cabeza con la mirada fija en el piso y temblando un poco.

—¿P-Po-Podrías…?—Rui no dijo nada, esperó un poco más mientras Tsukushi luchaba en su interior por encontrar las palabras correctas ¿era esto lo que realmente quería? No estaba segura, pero estaba harta de sobreanalizar las cosas y fue así que se lanzó a la piscina esperando encontrar agua—¿Podrías besarme?—le preguntó por fin levantando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

El corazón de Rui empezó a latir con fuerza. Dio media vuelta y luego de ver que Tsukushi estaba hablando en serio la tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra, tomó su rostro. Ella por su lado inclinó la mejilla hacia la mano de Rui buscando el calor que esta le daba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus labios se encontrasen juntos, danzando uno contra el otro en busca de explorar cada vez más a fondo. Tsukushi sintió de repente que Rui lamía su boca al juntar sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió abrirla para invitarlo a entrar. La sensación que sentía era como una corriente de electricidad que pasaba por todo su cuerpo, la lengua de Rui era suave y cálida, húmeda y reconfortante. Rui por su lado sentía como si estuviese flotando mientras que se daba cuenta de que las manos de Tsukushi se apoyaban en su pecho y formaban pequeños puños contra su ropa. No supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, intercambiando su respiración, sus caricias, Rui pasaba sus dedos por los brazos desnudos de Tsukushi aprovechando que tenía un vestido y ella hacía lo mismo contra su pecho que estaba descubierto por su camisa abierta, ni aun cuando la respiración empezó a fallarles querían detenerse, ambos se abrazaban con más fuerza queriendo estar más cerca el uno contra el otro.

—¡Ya llegamos!—gritó de repente una voz, era el timonel que les avisaba que el paseo había terminado. Se separaron al instante, algo sorprendidos de haberse olvidado que había alguien más a bordo. Se miraron y ambos estaban algo ruborizados, no dijeron nada y Rui la tomó de la mano y la llevó a cenar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Hey, Tsukasa. ¿Qué hay de nuevo tío?—le saludó Soujiro.

—Nada, una estúpida inauguración a la que debo asistir. No me dijiste nada de Makino.

—En realidad—intervino Akira—para el momento en que averiguamos algo, tú ya estabas en el avión. Makino no ha regresado a Japón.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

—Lo que oíste. Parece como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, a ella y a Rui.

Tsukasa no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

—¿Qué mas sabes, Akira?

—La red de información de mi padre es eficiente, pero lo único que han logrado encontrar es que Rui compró dos pasajes con su tarjeta de crédito hacia Japón, pasajes que fueron cambiados momentos antes de su abordaje con destino a Hawai, luego sacó una fuerte cantidad de uno de los cajeros del aeropuerto y de allí se fueron. He intentado buscar su nombre o movimientos en su tarjeta en Hawai pero no hay nada, no sale nada, parece como si hubieran ido allí y se hubiesen desvanecido. La verdad, no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de en dónde pueden estar ahora.

_Hawai_—pensó Tsukasa—¿_no era allí donde quería ir en su luna de miel?_

De pronto Tsukasa golpeó la silla en la que estaba sentado y la rompió. Tanto Soujiro como Akira se alejaron al verlo de tal humor.

—¡Me voy!

—¿A dónde?—preguntaron al unísono sus dos amigos.

—A Hawai.

—¿Está loco, Tsukasa? ¡Si te vas antes de la ceremonia de apertura y la cena inaugural tu madre te despellejará vivo!—le dijo Soujiro.

—Es cierto, no deberías apresurar las cosas.

Fue entonces que Tsukasa tomó a Akira por el cuello y lo levantó con aire amenazante.

—¿Entonces qué mierda se supone que haga?

—¡Suéltame! ¡Tsukasa piensa un poco! ¡Luego de que termine la cena podemos irnos en el avión privado de mi familia inmediatamente a buscarlos!

El pelirizado quería pegarle, pero sabía en lo más hondo de él que ninguno de sus amigos tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado. Soltó a Akira algo apenado de sí mismo y se dio la media vuelta para irse del salón.

—Recójanme apenas acabe la cena. Estaré esperando.

—Tsukasa—dijo Soujiro—¿Qué pasó cuando Makino fue a buscarte?

Hizo como no había oído la pregunta y salió, dejando a sus amigos con la duda escrita en la cara.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Había pasado ya 3 días enteros y Rui y Tsukushi estaban en el cuarto planeando qué harían esta vez. Ya habían paseado en bote, probado la comida del lugar, ido en tours por la ciudad y explorado una cueva en un islote que había en el mar.

—Tal vez podríamos tomárnoslo con calma hoy ¿no te parece?

—¡Um!—respondió Tsukushi. Con cada día que iba pasando, habían ido ahondando más en las caricias que se brindaban el uno al otro. Después del beso en el barco no había pasado nada, sólo habían cenado y luego dormido cada uno en su cama, aunque Tsukushi había sentido que su piel estaba más caliente de lo normal y no necesariamente por el ambiente o el bronceado. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, el tercero para ser exactos, habían ido a cambiarse las ropas para salir a caminar en la tarde y antes de salir Rui la besó, pero en esa ocasión, mientras la tenía acorralada contra la puerta, su mano pasó de su cuello hacia su cintura rozando su seno por encima de la ropa, eso fue más que suficiente para que Tsukushi rompiera el beso para recuperar el aire que le estaba empezando a faltar, al mismo tiempo, había soltado un jadeo que ella por primera vez oía salir de su boca. Rui se sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y la tomó de la mano para salir a pasear nuevamente. Ahora se encontraban solos en la habitación y recién empezaba la tarde.

—¿Qué tal suena caminar un poco por la playa antes de ver qué más hacemos el día de hoy?

—Suena bien, no creo que llegase a cansarme nunca de este lugar.

—Vamos entonces—le dijo Rui tomándola de la mano y antes de que Tsukushi supiese qué pasaba, la cargó y le dio de vueltas.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Bájame Rui!—se encontró nuevamente en el piso y un poco más calmada también, hasta que escuchó hablar a su amigo.

—Me llamaste Rui—le dijo este, sintiendo como si hubiese habido alguien que liberase toda cadena que lo había mantenido bajo control los últimos días. Vio como ella se sonrojaba un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y antes de que pudiese disculparse, él la abrazó y le susurró al oído—…Tsukushi.

Él pudo sentir claramente cómo se había estremecido el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos y también como su temperatura parecía haber subido un poco.

—Tsukushi, Tsukushi…—Luego de unos segundos escuchó algo que lo hizo dejar todo pensamiento de traición hacia su mejor amigo en el pasado.

—R… Rui…—dijo ella mientras se abrazaba más fuertemente a él.

—¿Sigues enamorada de Tsukasa?

—Aun siento algo por él, pero… Rui…—respondió mientras comenzaba a sollozar en el pecho del chico.

—Tsukushi, ¿estás bien?—la separó de su cuerpo e intentó limpiarle las lágrimas—Lo siento, no quise obligarte a responder, no quiero tampoco imponerte lo que siento por ti, es sólo que…

No llegó a contestar puesto que Tsukushi capturó su boca en un beso que lo dejó fuera de órbita, pero en medio de éste podía saborear algo salado entre el vaivén de sus lenguas y supo que aun estaba llorando.

—¡Espera!—le dijo mientras la separaba y ella lo miraba con deseo en los ojos—No deberías hacer eso cuando aun te sientes así…

—Dijiste que hiciese lo que quisiese y Rui…Rui…yo te quiero, ¡yo de verdad te quiero! Tú eres mi primer amor y al dejarte en esa terraza después de confesarte lo que sentía por ti pensé que todo había acabado allí pero entonces… ¿qué es esto que siento aquí cuando te beso? ¿Cuándo te abrazo? Me basta con verte para que mi corazón se encoja y lata rápidamente…—Tsukushi ya no pudo continuar mientras las lágrimas le caían a borbotones de los ojos.

—No llores—le dijo Rui abrazándola nuevamente—no llores por favor. Te he confundido en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí y eso no ha sido justo para ti…

—¡No es eso! Yo no estoy confudida, sé claramente lo que siento. Quiero a Doumyouji pero la herida que me ha vuelto a hacer es demasiado profunda como para que nuevamente confíe en él y por ti…—le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos—…por ti siempre he sentido esta sensación que me permite tranquilizarme y al mismo tiempo emocionarme por el simple hecho de tenerte cerca. Yo te quiero de verdad Rui, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para sanar pero estoy segura de que si te quedas a mi lado, puedo lograrlo…Sé que esto suena más egoísta que cualquier otra cosa que he dicho pero…

—No…está bien, te dije que podías usarme cómo quisieras…

—¡Pero yo no te quiero usar!

—…y si estás considerándome para algo más que un simple uso, es suficiente para que ponga todas mis fuerzas en hacerte mía, Tsukushi.

Ninguno dijo nada más y se olvidaron del plan del cuarto día, del paseo por la playa y de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera estado en sus mentes mientras se besaban perdidos en un fuerte abrazo. Rui la llevó lentamente a su cama y la sentó allí.

—No haremos nada que tú no quieras ¿de acuerdo? Si algo te molesta sólo dímelo y pararé—Tsukushi sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar y no podía evitar que el nerviosismo se apoderara de ella de alguna manera.


	3. En la habitación

**Wiiiiiiiiiii...me vengo con el tercer capítulo de la historia de Hana Yori Dango, pero obviamente, como ya sabrán...Esta vez se centra más en Rui y Makino. Espero que os guste mi actualización! Si es así, dejen sus reviews! Onegai!**

**Arigato!**

* * *

><p>Akira, Soujiro y Tsukasa habían llegado a Hawai y lo primero que habían hecho era hospedarse en el hotel de siempre, el que los F4 usaban cuando iban allí. Tsukasa había bajado a preguntar en recepción si por casualidad el "joven Hanazawa" no había ido por esos lares últimamente.<p>

—No, señor. El joven Hanazawa no ha venido desde la última vez que todos ustedes vinieron juntos. Espero que no haya encontrado otro hotel, nuestro personal siempre está dispuesto a…

—Sí, sí…ya sé lo dispuesto que es tu personal —dijo sin ganas al gerente—¿Pero dónde demonios pueden estar?

—Tsukasa ¿Francamente crees que sigan aquí? Tal vez se fueron tipo mochileros a explorar por algún lado, ya sabes qué clase de bicho raro puede ser Rui y Makino, ni qué decir. —Le dijo Akira.

—Es cierto, por todo lo que sabemos tal vez ya no están aquí—le apoyó Soujiro.

—No, yo sé que están aquí—insistió Tsukasa. Sus dos amigos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros sabiendo que cuando se ponía de ese modo, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Tal vez Rui ha pagado en efectivo en algún lado, Tsukasa. Vayamos a recorrer los hoteles de la zona ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos!

Tsukasa tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento de saber que tanto Rui como Makino estaban desaparecidos, más aún, que habían desaparecido los dos el mismo día. Era obvio que debían de estar juntos. Eso no le gustaba nada, nada en absoluto.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Rui había cerrado las cortinas y prendido el ventilador. Esto hacía que el cuarto tuviese un aspecto de luz media y agradable. Ahora estaba sentado en su cama besando a Tsukushi, intentando calmar un poco todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados por dentro. Ella se sentía volar, Rui siempre la besaba de forma amable y cálida, nunca había intentado forzarla como en algún momento había hecho Tsukasa cuando descubrió que ella amaba a Rui en vez de a él.

Ambos jóvenes se hallaban perdidos en un suave pero profundo beso, húmedo y provocador. Tsukushi sintió cómo Rui lentamente fue acostándola en la cama y su nerviosismo regresó. Después de todo, esta era la primera vez que ella _sabía_ que harían algo más que simples besos y caricias. El joven se dio cuenta de esto e intentó aplacarlo con suaves besos en sus mejillas, sus orejas y su cuello; le agradaba notar que cada vez que lo hacía, un suspiro se escapaba de los labios de Tsukushi. Ella traía un vestido que él le había comprado cuando llegaron allá, era rosa pálido con botones blancos que se abotonaban por la parte de adelante.

_Fácil acceso,_ pensó él.

Rui empezó a aumentar las caricias en el cuerpo de Tsukushi, si antes era un suave beso en su cuello, ahora se detenía a probar al detalle cada centímetro de piel; si antes era un roce sobre su pecho, ahora su mano tomaba un seno por completo y lo masajeaba con suavidad. Ella empezó a respirar más agitadamente, los suspiros eran ahora jadeos por lo bajo, sus mejillas pasaron de ser un rosa pastel a un rojo encendido, Rui no podía negar que disfrutaba con cada una de las reacciones de la chica. Regresó a su boca y fue gratamente recibido, Tsukushi lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo asía hacia ella intentando sacarle la camisa que tenía puesta, pero sus manos no llegaban a sacar los botones porque aún estaba temblando un poco.

—Yo lo haré—le dijo Rui con una sonrisa. Se levantó un momento y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la prenda. Tsukushi se sonrojó más, ya se había acostumbrado a verlo sin camisa todos esos días en Hawai, después de todo, incluso ella había usado alguna especie de bikini cuando habían ido a broncearse a la playa pero ahora… la situación era completamente diferente. Estaba mirándolo de cerca, si extendía la mano sabía que podría tocar ese estómago plano y bien formado, el pecho duro pero cálido…

Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a él y se abrazó a su cuerpo, inhaló fuertemente el aroma que despedía. Sí, este aroma era el que la calmaba. Un calor comenzó a inundar a Tsukushi, un calor que nacía en su vientre y se extendía hacia el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos subieron por la espalda de Rui acariciándolo mientras que su boca besaba sus abdominales. Rui no pudo evitar temblar ante el nuevo contacto, no estaba seguro de si ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero tampoco pensaba preguntar, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por el cabello de la chica acariciando su rostro, intentado transmitirle lo mucho que la quería_…_Tsukushi levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Rui, él bajó y la besó llevándola nuevamente a acostarse en la cama, mientras lo hacía, una de sus manos empezó a sacar los botones de sus hojales uno por uno mientras que la otra acariciaba el muslo de Tsukushi y lo levantaba. Se volvió a separar de ella y abrió el vestido como si fueran dos hojas sobre su cuerpo, observó que llevaba ropa interior blanca de encaje simple, nada ostentoso, así era ella, simple y directa, eso siempre le gustó.

Comenzó por besar su vientre, Tsukushi dio un respingo apenas sintió los labios de Rui en su cuerpo. Lentamente, él fue trazándose un camino hacia su pecho y se encontró con el obstáculo de su corpiño. Sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia. Su boca se apoderó de uno de los pezones de Tsukushi aún con la tela de por medio…

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

_¿Qué…qué fue eso? ¿Yo hice ese sonido?_

Pero Rui no le dio tregua. Lamió, mordió, besó, succionó y estuvo así de uno a otro mientras con la lengua ya había corrido la tela de encaje para probarla directamente. Tsukushi tenía las manos sobre sus hombros y apretaba de vez en cuando, si Rui lamía demasiado fuerte su espalda se arqueaba y su cabeza quedaba hacia atrás, si la mordía su garganta emitía un débil gemido.

A él le parecía increíble verla así, jamás imaginó que fuese tan sensible a sus diversas caricias; teniendo en cuenta la imagen que todos tenía de Tsukushi, la chica fuerte y mandona, sabía que era un lujo verla deshacerse de esa manera. Recordó vagamente cómo había engañado a Tsukasa en algún momento diciéndole que tan mujer podía llegar a ser y le alegraba saber que ni sus más salvajes sueños se comparaban a la realidad. Tsukushi era simplemente la más hermosa armonía que podía tener en sus manos, y él era quien arrancaba esos dulces sonidos de ella con cada roce que proporcionaba. Después de varios minutos, el vestido y el corpiño quedaron olvidados en el suelo y Rui aprovechó el momento para también sacarse los bermudas.

—…espera…—escuchó que decía Tsukushi.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras se acostaba al lado de ella, ambos vestidos con sólo una prenda.

—Abrázame

Rui hizo lo que le pedía y la tomó por la cintura, era tan delgada, tan frágil. Notó cómo el corazón de Tsukushi estaba latiendo más rápido que antes y un leve temblor se había apoderado de ella. Tenía miedo, era obvio.

—Será mejor que hasta aquí lo dejemos.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo hasta el final!

—Y sé que puedes, pero esta no es la manera. No deseo que _puedas, _deseo que _quieras. _

Y Tsukushi se puso a llorar.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Es sólo que por más que sé que quiero estar contigo, siento mucho miedo.

—Cálmate—le dijo Rui en un suspiro, lo último que quería era que ella se pusiera así por imaginar que él se enojaría con ella—estarás lista naturalmente, ya sea conmigo o con alguien más, eso llegará a ti con el tiempo. Ya lo verás, es como pasar de una estación a otra...Vamos, deja de llorar, disfruté de ti más de lo que pensé que me dejarías.

—¿En… en serio te agradó?—él sólo contestó con una sonrisa y ella se sorprendió—Pero yo no hice nada…

—Hiciste más que suficiente, Tsukushi…Te entregaste a mí ¿no es cierto?

—No por completo…

—Lo suficiente

—Pero…—dijo mientras él amortiguaba lo que fuera a decir acercando su cabeza a su pecho, abrazándola. Tsukushi entonces bajó la vista y vio la entrepierna abultada del chico. Su cerebro empezó a librar una feroz batalla, por un lado era cierto que se había sonrojado tanto que tal vez se sofocaría al ver la reacción que había provocado en Rui, el pudor le impedía seguir observando...Pero por otro lado, Rui se había preocupado sólo en ella, en hacerla sentir bien y en complacerla todo lo que había podido sin tomar en cuenta sus propias necesidades. Tsukushi no era tonta, sabía que la mayoría de los chicos hubiesen estado quejándose y cuasi obligándola a ir hasta el final luego de todo lo que ya había pasado, pero Rui era diferente y fue eso lo que la ayudó a tomar valor.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y extendió su mano hacia el lugar antes había observado. La reacción de Rui no se hizo esperar, dando una fuerte sacudida la separó de él.

—Tsukushi…

—Al menos, al menos… déjame hacerte sentir algo también. No quiero que te quedes así por mi culpa. Por favor—dijo ella y le dio un apasionado beso mientras su mano se coló por la parte de adentro del bóxer del joven provocando que cortara el beso lanzando un gemido—…por favor, déjame hacerlo, Rui.

Él estaba excitado, no podía negarlo, y más ahora que tenía su masculinidad atrapada en la pequeña mano de Tsukushi mientras de vez en cuando ella movía los dedos. Eso era demasiado.

—Entonces—le dijo al fin—¿juntos?

No esperó respuesta y metió su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de ella, encontrando un área con vellos rizados, caliente y húmeda.

Tsukushi no respondió, sólo atinó a abrir la boca para volver a besar al chico que tenía frente a ella. Ambos empezaron a moverse, ella no sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía, pero tomó a Rui en su mano y comenzó un vaivén que esperaba fuera el correcto. Él también empezó a buscar en su interior y después de unos segundos los dedos de Rui encontraron lo que buscaban.

Tsukushi gimió y se apretó más a la mano de Rui, moviendo involuntariamente las caderas en búsqueda de un mayor gusto. Él siguió rozando, sobando, pellizcando ese boton de placer y a su vez sentía que ella lo tomaba más fuertemente. La danza seguía, el sobando, ella rozando, ambos besándose y mirándose a los ojos con una expresión que tal vez nunca habían mostrado antes a alguien. Rui no recordaba jamás haber sentido tanto placer con Shizuka y Tsukushi jamás había hecho algo así con un hombre.

Pronto, Rui sintió que llegaría pero de Tsukushi no estaba seguro.

—…Tsu-Tsukushi…yo…—intentó explicarle lo que pasaba pero fue interrumpido porque su mano quedó atrapada entre los muslos de la chica mientras sentía cómo de lo más profundo de ella manaba un líquido caliente que lo mojó por completo. Ella había llegado. Espasmos recorrían el cuerpo de Tsukushi y para ahogar su grito, mordió el hombro de Rui con fuerza y apretó aun más su mano.

—Espera…si haces eso…yo…espera… ¡ahhhhh! —Rui podía sentir como estaba vaciándose en la mano de la chica mientras que sus caderas se volvían mantequilla.

Se quedaron así, jadeando uno al lado del otro, ambos con una mano manchada de su reciente orgasmo. Se miraron, se dieron un corto beso y se sonrieron.

—Te quiero, Rui.

—Tsukushi…—y sin saber qué decir por estar tan abrumado por sus sentimientos, se abrazó nuevamente a ella.


	4. La oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo

**Hello a todas las que por ahi estan leyendo el fic! Lamento mucho la demora en la actualización pero mis lindos jefes canadienses llegaron y no me dejaron tranquila toda la semana! . Pero aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero realmente que les guste!**

**LapinBiscuit:** Yo siempre, siempre me imaginé una escena así entre estos dos...jejeje...mente pervertida...Kya!

**Marita-chan:** Yo también deseaba que estos dos se quedaran juntos, no importa en qué versión lo vea, yo creo que estos dos merecían estar juntos. Después de todo...son almas gemelas =)

**Stefyue:** Ay tocaya! Jajajaja...es que tampoco podía dejar que el "asunto" sucediera tan rápido! Jojojojojo...tengo que dejarlas con algo más de expectación! Además no olvides que Tsukasa también está en Hawaii...

Les agradezco a todas las que leen y también a **Amizumi Hiwatari, Kuroi 002, Umiko Aoki** y** Yukino-san6** que me tienen agregada en alerta!

**Arigato mina-san!**

* * *

><p>Los tres jóvenes ya habían recorrido cada uno de los hoteles de más alta categoría de la zona, pero no tuvieron suerte en ninguno de ellos. Ya había terminado la tarde y pensaron que lo mejor sería ir a descansar para retomar la búsqueda al día siguiente. Tsukasa estaba casi al borde de perder la paciencia, sus dos amigos sabían que si la historia de ese día se repetía, no serían capaces de contener su ira. Al llegar al hotel, cada uno se fue a su habitación y no fue si no hasta casi la madrugada que Akira se levantó por culpa de un nuevo mensaje en su celular.<p>

_Señorita Makino y joven Hanazawa están aún en Hawaii. Zona Bohemia, hostal Pukalani(1), llevan allí ya cuatro días. _

No por nada era el hijo de un jefe de una familia Yakuza, la red de información seguía siendo impecable, aunque se hubieran tardado un poco más de lo usual, habían conseguido su objetivo. Ellos aún estaban allí.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Llegó el día colándose por un resquicio entre las cortinas de la habitación de Rui y Tsukushi. Ella fue la primera en levantarse y tuvo que sentarse y quedarse pensando unos segundos recordando exactamente cómo había terminado el día anterior.

_Ambos jóvenes habían terminado sudados y cansados después de su intercambio físico de emociones, Rui fue el que reaccionó primero al ver que Tsukushi estaba cabeceando y la llevó cargada al baño…_

—¿_Rui?_

—_Debes asearte. No debes dormir así como estás, lo mejor será que te des un baño._ —_le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa prendida en los labios que dejó cautivada a Tsukushi._

—_Ahora sonríes más…_

—_Ahora tengo una razón por la cual sonreír._

_Y diciendo esto salió del cuarto de baño dejándola sola a que se diera una ducha. Tsukushi vio como aún tenía la mano manchada de una sustancia medio blanquecina que en ciertos sitios se había vuelto transparente. Se acercó a olerla un poco por pura curiosidad y se alejó casi inmediatamente._

—_Esto huele como a desinfectante_—_pensó. _

_Luego de su ducha, regresó a la habitación encontrando a Rui sentado viendo la televisión. Él también entró al baño a asearse y salió luego de unos minutos con un buzo azul marino que caía a pelo con su piel. _

—_¿Qué sucede? _—_Le preguntó al verla aún despierta sentada en su cama vestida con un camisón blanco_—_¿No puedes dormir? ¿Prefieres salir a hacer algo? Es de noche, pero aún es temprano. _

—_No, estoy bien. _

_Rui no dijo nada más y se disponía a arreglar la cama en la que hacía poco tiempo había descubierto lo que era el cuerpo de la chica que tenía al lado, cuando ella misma le tomó de la mano deteniéndolo._

_Rui volteó y pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía la mirada gacha. No dijo nada pero se acercó a ella y allí se quedó. Tsukushi se levantó y sacó el cubrecama y la sábana y se metió en la cama, seguida de Rui que se encargó de cubrirlos. Ella puso la espalda contra su pecho, él la abrazó por la cintura y de esa manera, poco a poco, el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos. Entre ellos estaba claro que muchas veces las palabras estaban demás, y en estos últimos días parecía que sus mentes estaban más sincronizadas que de costumbre. _

Tsukushi miró hacia abajo y vio a un despeinado Rui cubriéndose los ojos con la almohada intentando cubrirse del sol.

—Rui, Rui…Ya es de día.

—Mmmhhfff…zzzzzzzzz

Tsukushi no pudo evitar reír ante esta clásica reacción. Levantarlo todos esos días en Hawaii había sido una tortura, el chico no se levantaba con nada, pero cuando lo hacía, no había quien lo sentara tampoco, debía ser raro sufrir de baja presión arterial en las mañanas.

Iba a seguir intentando despertarlo, pero se detuvo al estirarse y voltear a ver la cama contigua, aun desordenada y destendida. En su cabeza los recuerdos de la tarde anterior empezaron a colisionar ocasionando que sus mejillas se colorearan de la vergüenza. ¿Se suponía que todo iba a quedar así? Ella sabía aún lo que sentía por Tsukasa pero ya no podía negarse a sí misma que no quisiera al chico que ahora dormía al lado de ella. Todo era tan difícil a veces, por un lado estaba Tsukasa: irreverente, engreído, creído y mandón, sin embargo a ella le había demostrado un lado cálido e infantil, incluso tierno y cariñoso cada vez que la miraba. Por el otro lado estaba Rui: parco, absorto en su propio mundo, callado y hasta se podría decir raro, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se mostró más abierto hacia ella, y que mejor ejemplo que su declaración en Nueva York, ella jamás hubiera podido imaginar que Rui pudiese mostrar una expresión así. No estaba confundida, eso era claro, no era que no supiese a quién quería, sabía que quería a ambos, ahora el problema era intentar sanar la herida que Tsukasa le había dejado puesto que estaba dispuesta a intentar abrir su corazón a alguien más si ese alguien más era Rui…sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para olvidar.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? Tienes el ceño fruncido

—¡Rui! ¿Cuándo te despertaste?

—Hace poco, después de sentir que me pasabas la voz estaba medio aquí y medio allá. —le respondió el guapo joven estirándose a todo lo largo de la cama.

—O…Ohayo…—le dijo Tsukushi mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ohayo, Tsukushi—dijo Rui mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—¿Qué planes tenemos para el día de hoy?

—¡Quiero ir fuera todo el día! Hay que pasear por zonas que no hayamos ido, no creo que en tres días se nos haya acabado Hawaii.

—Bueno, hay algo que no hemos hecho y que debería haber sido lo primero desde que llegamos.

—¿Qué es?

—Debemos visitar el Parque Nacional de Volcanes de Hawaii. (2)

—¿Existe un Parque Nacional de Volcanes?

—Sí, creo que está abierto hasta las 5 de la tarde, así que podríamos ir luego de almorzar. También podremos visitar el Museo de Thomas A. Jagger y el Crater Halemaumau. Hay muchas otras cosas, sé que te gustará.

—Entonces, me voy a alistar de una vez para ir a desayunar.

—Y yo aprovecharé otros cinco minutos para dormir—le dijo mientras lanzaba un bostezo.

—Eres imposible—le dijo Tsukushi riendo por lo bajo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste en el mismo instante en el que te llegó!? —Tsukasa estaba furioso mientras se trasladaba en una limosina con Akira y Soujiro. Akira le hizo saber sobre el paradero de Tsukushi y Rui apenas había levantado al día siguiente, pero su amigo en vez de alegrarse y agradecerle, le reprochó el hecho de no haberlo hecho antes.

—Eran las 3 de la mañana Tsukasa.

—¿Y? Tú no sabes si justo hoy se les ocurre regresar o irse a otro lado, ¡esto debió haber sido hecho de inmediato!

—¿Y qué pensabas hacer?—le preguntó Soujiro— ¿Entrar al hostal y reventar la puerta de la habitación de Makino?

—Si era necesario, sí.

—Lo que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos entiende es cómo llegamos a este punto, Tsukasa. Makino fue a buscarte, la única virgen del Eitoku de clase trabajadora, la que por fin había admitido que te amaba y había decidido luchar contra viento y marea para estar contigo. Hasta ahora no nos has dicho que fue lo que pasó exactamente entre ustedes cuando se vieron…porque ustedes se vieron ¿verdad?

—Sí…

—Entonces… ¿qué pasó?

—Aquí es jovencitos, el hostal Pukalani—avisó el conductor. Tsukasa fue salvado por la campana y bajó antes que sus dos amigos que no pudieron más que mirarse las caras y encogerse de hombros antes de seguirlo.

Entraron los tres al hostal y fueron recibidos por una mujer grande y de fuerte acento.

—¡E como mai!(3) ¡Bienvenidos a la casa-hostal Pukalani!

Tsukasa inmediatamente empezó a preguntar en dónde estaban Rui y Tsukushi en su inglés mascado que en vez de ayudar, confundía. Pasaron a hacerse cargo entonces Soujiro y Akira y fue allí donde recordó la señora.

—¿Son vuestros amigos? —preguntó algo desconfiada.

—Sí—respondió Akira y le mostró una foto del F4 que tenía en su celular—veníamos a buscarlos para dar una vuelta ya que nosotros también vinimos de vacaciones. ¿Están aquí?

—¡Oh sí, claro! Son un par de japoneses ¿cierto? Un joven alto de cabellos claros y una jovencita de cabello oscuro, llegaron hace poco menos de una semana

—¿Se encontrarán en este momento?

—Pues creo que no, si no me equivoco salieron muy temprano y dijeron que irían a pasear por la ciudad. Pero yo les recomendé un sitio muy lindo y agradable para visitar, todos los extranjeros que vienen siempre pasan por allí. Tal vez si van, los encuentran.

—Claro, nos ayudaría muchísimo.

—Es un mercado de pulgas, no muy lejos de aquí. Les daré un mapa. —Y diciendo esto, la Sra. Fue hacia la parte de atrás del escritorio de recepción. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Tsukasa tomó el libro de registro y empezó a buscar nombres.

—¡Tsukasa! ¡Deja eso antes de que alguien se dé cuenta! ¡Soujiro!

—¡Sí! —y diciendo esto se puso a ver si alguien venía para poder avisarles. Tsukasa retrocedió hasta la fecha en el que los había visto en el aeropuerto y comenzó a buscar. Después de media hoja encontró la firma de Rui.

—Habitación 205…pero—e inmediatamente al costado separado por una coma, estaba el nombre de Tsukushi. Tsukasa lanzó el libro al suelo y subió como una estampida hacia el segundo piso buscando el 205. Akira y Soujiro se rindieron y decidieron esperar abajo para no meterse en líos.

Cuando Tsukasa llegó a la habitación, al girar el pomo se dio cuenta de que estaba con llave. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una patada a la puerta y la abrió de par en par para poder entrar. Dentro no había nadie, era una habitación sencilla, incluso vacía, tenía dos camas separadas pero una estaba tendida y la otra no.

Rui y Tsukushi habían tendido la cama en la que habían dormido, sin embargo, por alguna tácita razón, ninguno hizo ademán alguno de arreglar la cama contigua lo que obviamente estaba llevando a Tsukasa a imaginarse lo peor, y aunque no se encontrase demasiado lejos de la realidad, su mente en ese momento sólo pensaba en un solo sentido. Salió como un huracán sin importarle nada y casi atropella a doña Kiele, la casera.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Oiga jovencito! ¡Ud. no puede subir sin permiso a las habitaciones! ¡Oiga!

—Por favor señora—le dijo Soujiro—disculpe estas molestias y gracias por el mapa. Tome, este dinero debe ser suficiente para reparar cualquier daño que haya hecho. Lo sentimos.

—¿Daños? ¿Daños dices? ¡Ay Kanaloa bendito! (4) —y se fue corriendo hacia arriba a ver qué había sucedido.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¡Hay de cosas tan lindas! Mira, Rui—dijo Tsukushi mientras le enseñaba un pisapapeles tallado en madera—es un Tiki(5)

—¿Lo quieres?

—Ay no, no. Sólo estaba viendo. —y se sonrojó un poco. Ya era bastante para ella que Rui la hubiese llevado a Hawaii sin preguntar nada, que estuviese con ella sin pedir nada a cambio y que se quedara a su lado aún sabiendo lo que sentía por Tsukasa. No era justo que encima le estuviese pidiendo que le comprara cosas.

—Deme uno por favor.

—¡Rui!

—No lo compro para ti, lo compro para mí.

—Ah…bueno.

—Aquí tiene señor ¡Mahalo!(6) —le dijo el hombre de la tiendita.

—Toma.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero no lo compraste para ti?

—Sí, es mío, y como es mío con él hago lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es regalártelo. ¿Estoy permitido de hacer lo que desee con mis cosas?

Tsukushi tomó el pequeño Tiki en sus manos y le sonrió tiernamente al chico que tenía al frente. ¿Cómo era posible que alguna vez hubiese olvidado lo que sentía por él?

—Siempre quiero que sonrías así, el resto no importa.

—Tonto…

—Anda, ven. Hay algo que quiero darte antes de que vayamos a almorzar.

—¿Qué es?

Rui no respondió, sólo sonrió y le tendió la mano. Tsukushi la tomó casi por inercia y lo siguió hacia donde fuese que la quisiera llevar.

Fueron caminando y mientras lo hacían, Tsukushi veía que cada vez había menos tiendas y menos gente, la bulla decrecía y ahora sí que no tenía idea de a dónde estaban yendo. Entonces lo vio, era un hermoso mirador rodeado por palmeras y bañado por el sol, no había nadie en el lugar y le parecía raro puesto que era muy hermoso. Al pasar por la caseta de pago de tickets, Rui simplemente le sonrió al vigilante y este le devolvió el saludo dejándolos pasar de largo.

—Etto... ¿no se supone que deberíamos pagar?

—No, sólo por ahora, este lugar nos pertenece.

—¿Eh?

Rui tomó las bolsas que ambos cargaban y las dejó a un lado en el suelo, luego la llevó hacia el borde de la baranda desde la cual se podía ver lo maravilloso del paisaje: la arena, el mar, el cielo, las palmeras.

—Tsukushi—dijo mientras la ponía frente a él y la tomaba de ambas manos—aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí por siempre de esta misma manera, sé que no es posible. Primero porque aún tienes que ir al colegio y regresar con Yuuki, la pobre debe estar desesperada sin tener noticias tuyas, y segundo porque sé de lo que aún sucede aquí—señaló su cabeza—y aquí—señaló su corazón—No te pido que decidas y tampoco que te apresures, sólo quiero que algo quede en claro—Le soltó la mano un momento y rebuscó en su pantalón sacando una cajita forrada con felpa verde esmeralda. —Esta…es mi declaración de guerra—Y le regaló esa torcida sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de cualquier mujer se acelerase.

Tsukushi no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella, eso era una caja de anillo, tan tonta no era como para no saberlo. No sabía qué hacer, si aceptaba la caja ¿significaba que empezaría una relación con él?

—Esto no significa que aceptas ser mi novia o algo así, Tsukushi—dijo Rui, parecía que le hubiese leído la mente. La soltó y abrió la caja frente a ella. Era un anillo precioso, de plata, que tenía una sola flor hawaiana grabada en el medio—Lo que significa es que estoy dispuesto a todo lo humanamente posible para poder hacerte mía, obviamente, con tu consentimiento. Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estos días ha sido como un sueño y lo disfruté al máximo, pero ahora es necesario que estés plenamente consciente de que voy en serio contigo, esto no se acaba aunque regresemos a Japón.

_¿Será posible? ¿Será realmente posible? Todo lo que necesito es tiempo y él me lo regala como si no fuera nada. Makino Tsukushi… ¡tienes derecho a ser feliz!_—pensaba Tsukushi.

¿Quién podía negarle que lo hubiera intentando? ¿Quién podía decir que no había hecho su mejor esfuerzo? Las actividades que empezaron desde el aeropuerto de Nueva York le dieron un giro a su perspectiva, bastante tiempo ya se había preocupado por su madre, su padre, su hermano. Esta vez, al menos esta vez, pensaría egoístamente en ella.

Tsukushi, que ya tenía los ojos húmedos, dejó correr sus lágrimas libremente ante la desconcertada mirada de Rui que no sabía la razón de su llanto, sin embargo el desconcierto se le desvaneció en cuanto vio una débil sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro y una mano extendida esperando a ser vestida por el anillo ofrecido. Rui también le sonrió y le puso el anillo en su dedo anular derecho.

_Tal vez, algún día, pueda poner uno en tu anular izquierdo…_—pensó, sorprendido de la cantidad de esperanza que estaba albergando en su interior aún sabiendo cuán peligroso podría ser.

—Arigato, Rui.

Rui la abrazó fuertemente y ella le devolvió el abrazo, ambos ajenos a las personas que habían presenciado la escena.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Akira, Soujiro y Tsukasa estaban recorriendo todo el mercado de pulgas buscando a Rui y Tsukushi pero sin éxito. Intentar preguntar era otra pérdida de tiempo y el aburrimiento ya estaba empezando a transformarse en molestia e impaciencia en los tres: En Tsukasa por el hecho de no haberla encontrado todavía; en Akira y en Soujiro, por tener que aguantar a Tsukasa.

Estaban a punto de decirle que ya valía la pena, que lo mejor era regresar al hotel, cuando de pronto escucharon japonés y voltearon inmediatamente. Eran un par de chicas que estaban riéndose por ratos y por otros parecían contrariadas.

—¿No te parece que era muy guapo? —dijo una.

—¡Pues claro! No soy ciega, pero la tipa que tenía a su lado, aish, ¿qué podría tener una como esa? —dijo la otra

—Disculpen señoritas —Soujiro entró en su modo "playboy" para obtener información—tal parece que hablamos el mismo idioma, y ya saben que tan importante es la "lengua" en estos casos.

Las chicas poco más se desmayan al ver a tremendo chico y más aún cuando Akira se le unió.

—¿Por qué es que se les ve tan contrariadas, queridas?

—Oh bueno—dijo una de ellas con una risita tonta—es que hace poco vimos a un chico muy guapo pasar, pero ahora que los hemos visto a ustedes sabemos que no hay comparación—y guiño un ojo.

—Muchas gracias—y Soujiro le besó la mano—Y dime, este tipo al que viste, ¿también era japonés?

—Mmm, sí. Pero obviamente tenía muy mal gusto…Estaba con una tipa que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

—¿Y por donde los vieron?

—Se fueron hacia el mirador, eso es lo único interesante por ese lado.

—¿Tú qué crees, Akira?

—Es una posibilidad. Vamos.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios están haciendo! ¡Debemos seguir buscando!

—Tsukasa, cállate y síguenos.

—Oigan… ¿Y nosotras?

—Tal vez nos encontremos luego, gatitas—Y diciendo esto, jalaron a Tsukasa hacia la calle que habían señalado las chicas.

—Esto es inútil

—Nosotros soportamos que nos arrastraras hasta aquí para perseguir a Makino—le dijo Akira—ahora te aguantas puesto que parece que tenemos una pista del lugar en el que puede estar. Ahora ¡camina!

No tardaron mucho en llegar al mirador y mientras aún estaban discutiendo, pudieron ver a lo lejos a una sola pareja, eso les pareció algo raro siendo un lugar turístico e intentaron entrar para verificar si eran ellos y un guardia los detuvo.

—Lo siento, no pueden entrar.

—Pero ahí hay gente—dijo Akira.

—Sí joven, pero le rogaría que regrese en 1 hora más. El lugar está reservado por el momento.

—¿Todo el lugar? ¿Reservaron todo el lugar? —preguntó Tsukasa amenazadoramente

—Ehh…sí.

Tsukasa empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo al guardián y entró a la fuerza. El pobre hombre quedó inconsciente y Akira y Soujiro siguieron a Tsukasa pero se detuvieron al verlo parado mirado hacia la pareja frente a él. Efectivamente, eran Tsukushi y Rui y este le estaba poniendo un anillo en el dedo mientras ella extendía la mano, llorando. Inmediatamente después, se abrazaron. Tsukasa ya estaba fuera de sí para este momento y corrió hacia donde estaban y gritó.

—¡RUI!

Rui reaccionó inmediatamente, pudo poner a Tsukushi detrás de él y evadió el golpe por poco mientras que Akira y Soujiro llegaban a intentar detener a Tsukasa.

—¡SUELTENME MALDITA SEA! ¡RUI! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A…!?

—¿Atreverme a qué? ¿A quererla? Ya te lo dije, la quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, que no haya dicho nada es muy distinto.

—Rui… ¿Otra vez la misma historia? No queremos volver a pasar por esto—dijo Soujiro.

—Es cierto, Rui. Tú sabes que Makino y Tsukasa están juntos…entonces por qué…

—¿Juntos? ¿Acaso ya les contó lo que pasó en Nueva York?

Hubo un incómodo silencio rodeando al pequeño grupo en el mirador, Tsukasa dejó de pelear y Akira y Soujiro se pusieron muy serios esta vez.

—Contesta, Tsukasa.

—…

—Tsukasa, vamos hombre…habla

—Diles—intervino Rui—diles como botaste a Tsukushi de tu mansión sin darle oportunidad a decir nada, de cómo no la buscaste durante dos días y de…

—¡No tuve otra opción! La bruja estaba…

—¡Me importa un cuerno tu madre! Tu bien sabes que hay más de un método para velar por la seguridad de una persona. Pudiste habernos llamado, a cualquiera de nosotros y nos hubiéramos asegurado de que ella estuviese a salvo, pero no, simplemente la dejaste sola en una ciudad que no conocía, llena de gente extraña que no habla su lengua. La dejaste sola, Tsukasa.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Soujiro

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada de ello? —preguntó Akira

—¡Nada de eso importa! ¡Lo que importa ahora es que tú aprovechaste todo! ¿Cierto? ¡La trajiste aquí sin decir nada a nadie y la engatusaste!

—Doumyouji…—habló por fin Tsukushi saliendo detrás de la espalda de Rui—esto fue algo que yo misma decidí. Fui yo quien le pidió a Rui que me trajese aquí, porque sabía que no soportaría las preguntas de todos, incluyendo las vuestras muchachos, sobre el por qué no habíamos regresado juntos y de si seguíamos siendo una pareja o no. Simplemente en ese momento, estaba destrozada, y fue Rui que aceptó mi egoísta petición.

Tsukasa la escuchaba a medias puesto que sus ojos iban de Rui, a Tsukushi y al anillo que esta llevaba en el dedo. Ella ya lo llamaba por su nombre, habían pasado apenas unos días y…

—Makino…yo, yo lo siento—todos voltearon a verlo con una incrédula mirada en el rostro. Él, el gran Tsukasa… ¿pidiendo perdón en público? —En serio lo siento, no debí haberte dejado ir en el momento en el que…

—¿En el que me dijiste que me largara? No quería tu caridad, Doumyouji. Suficiente he tenido de este ir y venir contigo…a mí…a mí me duele. Ya no quiero seguir con esto, te lo dije en el aeropuerto, que olvidaras todo. Ni siquiera sé para qué viniste aquí ahora.

—Makino, vamos, dale una oportunidad

—¿Para qué, Nishikado? ¿Para que su madre vuelva a ir a casa de mis padres a insultarlos? ¿O a la mía propia a decirme que soy una tal por cual por meterme con su hijo? ¿Para que vuelva a controlarlo y él pueda herirme otra vez como lo hizo en Nueva York? No…ya no. He tenido suficiente. —Y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Akira y Soujiro no pudieron más que contemplar a Tsukushi, comprendiendo por lo que había pasado. En esta ocasión, no podían ponerse de lado de su amigo.

—Tsukushi—dijo Rui mientras intentaba calmarla. Esto fue el detonante para Tsukasa. La había llamado por su nombre, cuando ni él lo hacía, le había regalado un anillo, le estaba limpiando las lágrimas, la había alejado de él, durmió con ella en la misma cama… ya no lo aguantaba un solo segundo más. Aprovechándose de que ya nadie lo sujetaba, fue a darle a Rui el golpe que tanto quería pero, fue en ese momento que todo salió mal.

Tsukushi que estaba limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, pudo ver que Tsukasa se estaba acercando con el puño en alto con toda la mala intención del mundo y, sin pensarlo demasiado, empujó a Rui y le hizo frente. Fue demasiado tarde para que el brazo frenase y el golpe le cayó de lleno en el pómulo derecho haciendo que perdiera la consciencia.

—¡Tsukushi! —gritó Rui

—¡Makino! —dijeron otras tres voces

Tsukushi yacía tendida en el suelo del mirador con la mejilla cortada y sangre brotando, completamente desmayada.

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario<strong>

(1) Pukalani: Puerta Divina

(2) Parque Nacional de Volcanes de Hawaii: Atracción turística de Hawaii muy visitada.

(3) ¡E como mai!: Bienvenido en Hawaiano

(4) Kanaloa: Dios de los océanos.

(5) Tiki: El nombre tiki se refiere a distintos tipos de imágenes usadas en toda la Polinesia, desde imágenes que se empleaban en ceremonias de la tribu Maori en Nueva Zelanda, las esculturas moa en el este, hasta las imágenes de hoy en día de Hawaii.

(6) Mahalo: Gracias en Hawaiano


	5. La decisión de Tsukushi

**Hola! Regreso aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta interesante historia entre dos de mis personajes favoritos! Rui y Tsukushi! Muchas gracias a todas las que me tienen en alguna clase de alerta y a todas las que me han dejando un review! Agradecimientos al final. **

**Sin más ni más, les dejo con mi más nuevo capítulo!...**

* * *

><p>Cuatro jóvenes se hallaban en la sala de una lujosa suite esperando impacientes. Los minutos pasaban y no se escuchaba nada, lo que solamente incrementaba la tensión. De pronto, luego de lo que había parecido una eternidad, un doctor salió del cuarto principal, el veterano se sorprendió un poco al encontrar cuatro miradas expectantes y hambrientas de noticias.<p>

—La señorita se encuentra bien—hubo un suspiro de alivio general—sin embargo, recibió un golpe muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte diría yo. Por lo que he podido palpar, no hay fractura de pómulo, pero el hecho de que el rostro se le haya marcado tan rápido me hace dudar. Les rogaría que por favor me dejen llevarla a la clínica para poder someterla a un examen más exhaustivo; después de todo, también se golpeó la cabeza al caer.

—¿Ha reaccionado en algo doctor? —preguntó Akira

—Para nada, aunque después de tremendo impacto era de esperarse, más aún siendo mujer. De todos modos, llamaré para que la ambulancia venga lo más pronto posible, les recomendaría buscarle algo de ropa por si debe de quedarse en observación. Si desean, pueden pasar a verla, dentro se encuentra la enfermera que la acompañará hasta que la llevemos a la clínica. Buenas tardes.

Se despidió entre los agradecimientos de los jóvenes y partió. El único motivo por el cual Tsukasa y Rui se encontraban en la misma habitación sin discutir, era porque tanto Akira como Soujiro estaban dispuestos a sacarle la verdad a Tsukasa aunque fuese a golpes. Después de haber escuchado lo poco que dijo Rui y lo que había afirmado Tsukushi, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Voy verla—dijo Rui. Tsukasa hizo un ademán de detenerlo pero la mirada que le lanzaron sus otros dos amigos lo hizo volver a sentarse.

—Ahora que Rui no está, Tsukasa, empieza a hablar—dijo Soujiro.

—No tengo por qué decirles nada.

—¿En serio crees eso? ¿En serio crees que no nos debes al menos eso luego de habernos hecho pasar un infierno para hallar a una chica con la cual ya habías terminado?

—¡Yo no he terminado con Makino!

—Pues parece que ella sí, Tsukasa—intervino Akira—Así que al menos que nos dejes en claro qué fue lo que pasó en Nueva York exactamente, lucharás por recuperarla tú solo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Rui entró en la habitación y encontró a la enfermera tomándole el pulso a Tsukushi.

—Enseguida termino, joven. Deme un minuto— Luego de 10 segundos, tomó nota y se separó de su lado—Estará bien, tal parece que no ha habido fractura. Tranquilícese—y diciéndole esto, se retiró a la cocina de la suite.

Rui no podía creerlo cuando la vio. El rostro del cual el tanto estaba enamorado se hallaba verdaderamente hinchado, la mejilla estaba roja y cerca a su ojo, había un corte de casi un centímetro de largo. Apretó sus puños con furia al ver que no había podido evitar que se lastimara y acarició su mejilla buena mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Tome—la llegada de la enfermera lo sorprendió mientras le entregaba una bolsa con hielo—Es bueno que haya habido un corte ¿sabe? Así toda la mala sangre puede salir en vez de quedarse dentro y provocar una infección. ¿Podría por favor aplicarle el hielo suavemente? La hinchazón bajará más rápido de esta manera.

—¿Despertará pronto?

—Es diferente para cada persona, pero en los exámenes básicos ella ha salido bien. Esperemos que pronto abra los ojos.

La buena enfermera observó la mirada que tenía Rui al contemplar a la muchacha que reposaba en la cama y no pudo evitar notar el gesto que este tenía al acariciar su mano y pasar el dedo por el anillo que ella tenía puesto.

_Que bueno es ser joven…_pensó mientras recordaba sus épocas mozas con su esposo.

—Mmm…

Ambos reaccionaron al lado de Tsukushi al verla abrir los ojos lentamente, Rui le dio espacio a la enfermera para que se acercara a revisar su estado. Instintivamente, Tsukushi llevó su mano hacia la mejilla golpeada pero la buena señora la detuvo.

—Tranquila niña, estarás bien.

Tsukushi no entendía bien…la única palabra en inglés que captó fue "all right" y al no ver a nadie conocido empezó a asustarse.

—Rui… Rui wa dokodesu ka? (Rui...¿Dónde está Rui?)

—Aquí estoy—contestó mientras se ponía en su rango de visión—aquí estoy, Tsukushi.

Rui sintió como en una parte de toda la cólera que tenía dentro se alojaba la felicidad de haber sido la primera persona por la que ella hubiese preguntado.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

—Estamos en una de las suites del hotel en el que están alojados el resto del F4. Te trajimos aquí porque te desmayaste.

—¿Me desmayé?

—¿Y qué esperabas luego de recibir un golpe de Tsukasa? Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados, pero tú… ¿por qué hiciste algo así?

—Creo que sólo reaccioné, no me detuve exactamente a pensar qué sucedería después. ¿Tan mal me veo?

—No te voy a mentir, tenemos que llevarte a la clínica para más exámenes. Este corte, tendremos que hacer que la vea un cirujano plástico, no deseo que ninguna marca quede en tu rostro.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza.

—Disculpe—llamó Rui a la enfermera— ¿podría darle algo para el dolor?

—Claro, también debería intentar comer un poco, la hará sentirse mejor. Con permiso.

La mujer se fue con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre había sido una fanática a morir de las historias de amor y ahora había una desarrollándose frente a sus ojos. Ella llamándolo a él, él reconfortándola, ambos tomados de la mano; riéndose por lo bajo decidió salir a pedir algo ligero para comer para la enferma, de paso que les regalaba algo de privacidad.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Tsukasa había terminado de relatar su historia y las razones por las cuales había dejado sola a Tsukushi luego de botarla de su mansión.

—No podía hacer más.

—Lo siento, Tsukasa. Esta vez concuerdo con Rui. Pudiste habernos llamado para asegurarte de que regresara a salvo, más aún sabiendo los hombres de mi padre y los míos se encuentran en cualquier lado del globo—le dijo Akira.

Soujiro se quedó callado. No quería ponerse del lado de nadie al abrir la boca, pero estaba de más decir que sentía pena por Tsukushi, aunque definitivamente tampoco aprobaba que Rui hubiese metido mano a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó.

Escucharon la puerta y vieron salir a la enfermera con una sonrisa estampada en la cara y tratando de cerrar detrás de ella sin hacer ruido.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Tsukasa.

—Oh nada, sólo quería darles algo de tiempo juntos mientras pedía algo de comer para la señorita.

En el momento en que la señora había terminado de mencionar esas palabras, tanto Akira como Soujiro supieron que nada bueno podría venir de ellas. Y efectivamente, un segundo después Tsukasa se hallaba yendo hacia el cuarto a ver qué demonios estaba pasando, seguido por sus dos amigos que iban simplemente para prevenir algún desastre mayor. Al abrir intempestivamente la puerta, halló nada menos que a Rui abrazando a Tsukushi tiernamente, ambos al oír el estruendo se separaron, pero lo hicieron lentamente, ninguno de ellos pensaba que estaban haciendo algo malo.

Akira, Soujiro y Tsukasa volvieron a quedarse mudos al ver que el rostro de Tsukushi estaba más marcado que cuando la habían llevado al hotel.

—Lamento haberlos hecho preocupar.

—Nada de eso, pero no te atrevas a hacer algo así de nuevo—le respondió Soujiro—verás que pronto te llevarán a la clínica y se harán cargo de ti.

—Así es Makino—intervino Akira—sólo debes de preocuparte por ti misma. Cuando el doctor dé el visto bueno, regresaremos a Japón. Rui, ehhm…vuestras co-las cosas de Makino ¿debería enviar a alguien a traerlas?

—Sí, por favor Akira. Llamaré a la señora del hostal para dejarle dicho que estarán yendo a recogerlas ¿Dejaste algo en la lavandería?—le dirgió la pregunta a Tsukushi.

—No, supuestamente íbamos a enviar la ropa al regresar, está separada en la bolsa que está en el baño.

—Bien, saldré a llamar al hostal—Rui le dio una rápida mirada a Tsukasa, no quería dejarla sola con él, pero sabía que tarde o temprano esos dos tendrían que hablar. Se levantó y dando la espalda al resto le dijo en un susurro—No tardo.

Rui salió del cuarto haciéndole una seña a los otros dos para que lo siguieran, ninguno quería dejarlos solos sabiendo que la Tercera Guerra Mundial podría empezar, pero lo hicieron.

Al momento que la puerta se cerró Tsukushi dejó a un lado de la cama un espejo que tenía en las manos, por fin había podido ver la realidad de cómo estaba y sin querer queriendo sus ojos se habían humedecido, pero Rui una vez más estuvo allí para prestarle su pecho.

—¿Y bien?

Tsukushi volteó a ver a Tsukasa.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Estás bien?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

—¡Si no te hubieras entrometido no tendrías el rostro así!

Tsukushi no contestó, solo lo miró como si no pudiese creer que aún en un momento como ese, encontrara un motivo para gritarle. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró la enfermera.

—Oh, lo siento. No sabía que interrumpía—tenía una bandeja con comida para ella. Tsukasa fue a sentarse en un sillón, completamente enfurruñado con el mundo y la enfermera fue a atender a Tsukushi—Llegarán pronto así que será mejor que comas rápido.

—_Thank you._

Tsukushi no entendía nada de lo que la señora le estaba diciendo, pero con las pocas señas que daba, la comida que le había llevado y la amable sonrisa de ella, no podía menos que agradecerle. Al menos algo se le había quedado de la vez que aprendió un sinfín de cosas para el concurso del TOJ (1).

Intentó comer rápido, pero hasta mover la mandíbula le dolía. La enfermera estaba preocupada por ella puesto que ya no podía darle más pastillas para el dolor hasta nueva orden del médico. Finalmente, después de unos 15 minutos, llegó Rui nuevamente.

—Llegó la ambulancia. Será mejor que bajemos, llevarán nuestras cosas directamente al hospital.

—Gracias. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Podrías decirle a la señora que estoy agradecida con ella por los cuidados que me ha dado?

Rui sonrió, típico en ella, tenía la cara marcada de un golpe, pero igual seguía pensando en los demás. Se acercó a hablar con la enfermera mientras que Tsukushi se dirigía a la puerta, no quería nada de camillas o cosas así, sin embargo, no hubiera estado de más, puesto que en realidad el golpe en la cabeza la había remecido más de lo que ella pensaba. Casi al pasar hacia la sala de la suite la atacó un fuerte mareo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y se iba a ir de cara contra el suelo, si no hubiera sido por Tsukasa, que extendió los brazos para tomarla por la cintura a tiempo para evitarle el golpe.

—Ten más cuidado.

Tsukushi no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero igual no quería mantener contacto con él más tiempo del debido, le dio un leve asentimiento e intentó seguir sola.

—No, espera. La enfermera dice que lo mejor es que vayas en silla de ruedas.

—Pero Rui…

Éste no dijo nada más, pero la mirada que le dio fue suficiente para que Tsukushi entendiera que no tendría las de ganar. Se resignó a sentarse hasta que trajeran la silla de ruedas. La enfermera se fue otra vez, dejando ahora en una sala bastante tensa a las tres personas menos adecuadas del mundo: Tsukushi no sabía dónde mirar, Rui la miraba a ella y Tsukasa lo miraba a él, obviamente irritado.

—Rui, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Mmm? ¿Sobre…?

—¿¡Cómo que…!? ¡Sobre todo lo que hiciste! ¡Sobre lo que está pasando en este momento! ¿¡Cómo fue que todo esto terminó así!?

Tsukushi estaba asustada, incluso estaba temblando, conocía que tan peligrosa podía ser la rabia de Tsukasa y no sabía qué hacer.

—Llegamos al aeropuerto, tu madre habló con ella, luego tú hablaste con ella, después Tsukushi me pidió que la llevara lejos y la traje aquí. Fin de la historia.

—¿¡Y qué es esto!?

Tsukasa tomó el brazo derecho de Tsukushi con fuerza mostrando el anillo de su dedo mientras ella intentaba zafarse.

—Suéltala

Era la primera vez que Tsukushi escuchaba un tono tan frío en la voz de Rui. Tsukasa parecía estar sorprendido también, pero no eso no dejaba que dejara de estar enojado. La soltó y se puso cara a cara con Rui.

—Si crees que voy a dejar que esto siga así, te equivocas ¡Makino es mía!

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso ya? Tsukushi no estaba segura, pero desde el primer día que lo conoció había sido así, tomando a la fuerza lo que quería, si no lo conseguía, pagaba. Entonces ¿eso en qué la convertía? Ella jamás se había dejado comprar con dinero, era cierto, pero cada vez que había intentado alejarse de él, él siempre veía la manera de seguirla, atosigarla, acosarla y conseguir que regresara a su lado. La última vez, sin embargo, había sido ella quien había tomado al fin la decisión de aceptar y confrontar sus sentimientos, corriendo hacia lo que ahora no sabía si realmente era amor. ¿Sería cierto todo lo que había llegado a sentir por Tsukasa? O era todo eso simplemente una consecuencia del hecho de que siempre había sido un juego del gato y el ratón…Por primera vez desde que conocía a Rui y a Tsukasa, estaba confundida.

Por su lado, Rui ni siquiera se molestó en responder la declaración de Tsukasa al encontrarla totalmente absurda. Sabía que tan poderoso era su amigo y que podía conseguir todo lo que quisiese con tan solo chasquear los dedos, pero que pensara en ella como una cosa, eso era demasiado.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Tsukushi estado siendo atendida por un cirujano plástico, el mejor de la clínica según los registros, pero aún así, Rui estaba inquieto, pensando en que tal vez, una cicatriz fuera a quedar en su rostro para siempre. No podía permitir algo así, no podía permitir que por no haber sido capaz de protegerla ella tuviera que llevar las marcas para siempre.

Tsukasa era otro que estaba inquieto, obviamente no lo demostraba, no por nada había sido el jefe de los F4 por casi toda su vida, algunas costumbres mueren lento. Akira y Soujiro hacían compañía a sus dos amigos, aún esperando a saber cuál sería el desenlace de tan complicado triángulo amoroso.

—¿La familia de la señorita Makino?—salió a preguntar una enfermera.

—Sí—respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—Ehh...bueno, la señorita me pidió que por favor dos jóvenes entraran, no pensé que hubieran cuatro.

—Ah, debe de referirse a ustedes dos. Vayan de una vez y acaben con esto. Tsukasa, no hagas ningún escándalo ¿sí? —le recomendó Soujiro.

—¡Ya lo sé! Ashhh, sólo a mí me dicen eso, como si yo fuera por ahí haciendo escándalos.

Akira y Soujiro intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros prefiriendo guardarse sus comentarios.

Cuando Tsukasa se dio la vuelta, vio que Rui ya estaba caminando.

—¡Oi! ¡No te adelantes!

Ambos entraron a una habitación pequeña en la que Tsukushi se encontraba semi echada y tenía una gasa pegada en la mejilla, pero por el resto, parecía estar bastante bien.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo Rui con una sonrisa en los labios

—Bastante mejor, gracias. No puedo creer que te esté haciendo gastar más aún con todo esto.

—Para que lo sepas quien está pagando por todo esto soy yo—intervino Tsukasa. Tsukushi se quedó tiesa, miró inquisitivamente a Rui y este sólo tenía una expresión de _No pude detenerlo._

—Lamento estar incomodándote nuevamente, Doumyouji. Veré la manera de devolverte todo esto.

—¿Cómo es que a mí si quieres devolverme el dinero y a él no?

—Eso es porque con Tsukushi ya hay un acuerdo. Ella me pagará todo lo que me debe algún día, yo estoy apuntándolo todo para que cuando lo haga, lo haga hasta el último centavo ¿cierto?

—Cierto—dijo ella con una sonrisa—Bueno, hay dos motivos por los que los llamé a ambos. Creo que mejor se sientan.

Rui se sentó en la silla cerca a un lado de su cama y Tsukasa hizo lo propio en la otra.

—El doctor dice que estoy bien, que sólo deberé estar en observación la noche de hoy, mañana en la mañana puedo irme y tengo que retirarme los puntos en unas semanas en Japón…

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —preguntó Tsukasa.

—El doctor habla japonés, tal parece que es el kouhai de un cirujano reconocido en Japón, me dio la tarjeta de su sempai, se llama Machida Hiroshi—a la mención del nombre ambos jóvenes reaccionaron—veo que lo conocen. Eso es bueno, así tendré menos miedo de ir a que me saquen esto, el hecho de que me lo pusieran ya fue bastante incómodo.

—¿Te quejas de mi trabajo? —hizo entonces su entrada un joven doctor, que si bien era mayor que el resto de ellos, no debía de pasar de los 30—Déjame decirte que en tu hermoso rostro no quedará ninguna sola marca de ese feo golpe que te diste.

Tsukushi se ruborizó un poco al escucharlo y bajó la mirada.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Nakoyama Tetsuya—dijo mientras le daba la mano a Rui y a Tsukasa—padre japonés y madre hawaiana, aunque estudié toda mi carrera allá, tenía que regresar a ayudar aquí, donde la gente más lo necesita. No saben lo bien que me hace ver a unos cuantos japoneses por aquí. Aunque a esta jovencita—le desarregló un poco el cabello a Tsukushi—ya le dije que no quiero volver a verla aquí. Si es afuera, sin embargo, no me quejaría.

El tipo era un coqueto de primera, y que más, era bastante guapo, cualquiera diría que tendría más futuro como actor o modelo, pero este hombre había escogido la medicina.

—Oye tú ¿qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

—Oh, lo siento. No sabía que tu novio estaba aquí Tsukushi-chan.

Tsukasa estaba ardiendo, este tipo había entrado deshaciéndose en halagos hacia ella, y ahora la llamaba por su primer nombre aunque la había conocido apenas unas horas.

—Él…no es mi novio—dijo ella lenta pero claramente mientras miraba directamente a Doumyouji. Este sintió toda su ira irse a la basura.

—Ah, bueno, yo pensé, siendo tan sobreprotector, y tú teniendo un anillo en el dedo…—Tetsuya entonces vio que los ojos de Tsukushi la traicionaron al dar una rápida mirada al otro joven sentado al lado de su cama.

_Huh…¿con qué así era el asunto? Bueno, no es como si la volviese a ver después de esto, es bueno que no me haya involucrado más de lo necesario. _

—Bueno, sólo venía a ver cómo seguías, no olvides tomar tus pastillas y por favor, si alguna vez regresas con "menos equipaje", no dudes en buscarme—y para su despedida le tomó la mano izquierda y le dio un beso mientras la miraba fijamente, hecho que volvió a hacer que las mejillas de Tsukushi se colorearan.

Al salir, había un incómodo silencio flotando en la habitación.

Tsukushi habló primero.

—Doumyouji, tú y yo ya no somos…Bueno, creo que me lo dejaste bastante claro en Nueva York y yo terminé de cortar el lazo en el aeropuerto…

—¡Ya te dije que no tuve opción! ¡La vieja bruja me dijo que si era capaz de rechazarte en ese mismo momento me dejaría hacer lo que yo quisiera luego de dos años y a ti y a tus amigos los dejaría tranquilos!

Tsukushi se sorprendió ante esta afirmación, pero no hizo que su decisión flaqueara ni un solo segundo.

—Doumyouji…¿quieres escuchar la verdad? ¿Realmente estás preparado para saber qué es lo que siento?

Doumyouji se quedó frío, vio cómo Tsukushi volteó a ver a Rui y como si le hubiera enviado un mensaje telepático, este se paró y se colocó cerca a ella, sin tocarla, pero de manera protectora. No quería oírlo, no quería ni pensar qué significaba ese anillo en su dedo, pero tenía que hacerlo, tendría que afrontar a escuchar lo que fuese que ella estuviera a punto de decir y prepararse para el plan de acción a seguir.

—Yo te quiero—Tsukasa no se esperaba eso—sería ridículo realmente que pensaras de otra manera después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Pero, también quiero a Rui…

—¿Estás loca?

—¡No lo sé! Lo único de lo que estoy segura Doumyouji es que de cada vez que tú hiciste algo para herirme fue él quien estuvo allí a mi lado para recoger las piezas y decirme que regresara a tu lado. Él. No quiero que comiences de nuevo un movimiento para sacarnos del colegio pues espero que hayas madurado lo suficiente como para olvidarte de tus infantiles tretas. Pero…pero, espero que ambos me escuchen en esta petición. _**Déjenme sola.**_

Ahora Rui también se sorprendió.

—Tsukushi…

—No es que no quiera verlos, quiero seguir siendo vuestra amiga aunque parece que después de tanta historia sea imposible, quiero que me den la posibilidad de escoger, con tiempo, puesto que estoy lo suficientemente herida como para no querer nada en este momento. Dejen que yo elija, sé que suena injusto, pero no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de ambos luego de saber cuáles son. Dejen que yo me acerque a ustedes si es que decido a hacerlo y, sobre todo, no se guarden rencor sea quién sea el que yo elija al final.

—Ahora sé que realmente estás loca. ¿Realmente crees que puedo dejar algo así pasar? ¿Piensas lanzar todo lo que hemos pasado tu y yo por llegar a dónde habíamos llegado?

—¡TU LO HICISTE SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA HACE UNOS DÍAS ATRÁS ASÍ QUE NO VENGAS A DECIRME LO QUE PUEDO Y NO PUEDO HACER! ¡Basta! No quiero más presión por parte de nadie…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a cinco hombres vestidos de negro que tenían toda la pinta de ser guardaespaldas.

—Amo Doumyouji, su madre exige su regreso a Japón lo antes posible.

Y sin otro aviso, fueron a arrastrarlo hasta la salida.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldita sea, déjenme en paz! ¡Regresaré cuando se me venga en gana! ¡MAKINO, NO CREAS QUE ESTO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! ¡Y TÚ RUI, NO TE ATREVAS A MOSTRARTE FRENTE MIO OTRA VEZ!

Sus gritos se escuchaban cada vez menos a medida que lo sacaban por el pasillo, Tsukushi una vez más estaba sorprendida ante la habilidad de la madre de Doumyouji para encontrarlo en cualquier punto del globo.

—Así que—Rui la hizo reaccionar—tengo que dejarte sola.

—Rui…—y sin saber por qué, empezó a llorar.

—Oye, oye…no te pongas así—se sentó en su cama y la abrazó—sabía que en algún momento algo así ocurriría, en realidad me asusté cuando lo dijiste porque pensé que no querías volverme a ver, pero si todo lo que querías era tiempo, eso ya lo sabía. Vamos, tranquilízate.

Rui limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y le sonrió. Luego tomo su mano y besó el anillo que tenía en su dedo.

—No olvidarás mi declaración de guerra ¿Verdad?

—…no lo haré…

—Muy bien, entonces, sólo hay algo que quiero pedirte, igual de egoísta que tu petición. Espero que también accedas.

—¿Ehh? ¿Qué cosa es, Rui?

—Déjame besarte—observó como Tsukushi se sonrojaba más fuertemente que cuando el doctor le había halagado y eso le agradó—cómo último recuerdo de Hawaii, puesto que no quiero que nuestra última memoria juntos sea tú recibiendo un golpe y terminando en un hospital. Entonces…¿puedo?

Tsukushi no sabía qué decir, mientras Rui estaba hablando ya había tomado su rostro con una mano y se había acercado hasta casi tener que susurrar las palabras. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era completamente débil ante su príncipe de ojos de mármol. Desvió su mirada a sus labios, luego a sus ojos y eso fue señal suficiente.

Rui posó su boca sobre la de ella, ella lo abrazó, tratando de sacar el jugo de ese último beso, puesto que no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez, o si habría una siguiente vez. Era tierno, cálido, todo eso que Rui era expresado en un simple mover de labios. Sin embargo, Tsukushi olvidaba que él también era un hombre, y uno que estaba enamorado de ella. Antes de dejarla ir por completo, la asió fuertemente hacia él por la cintura y se ayudó de su mano para inclinar más su rostro, lamió su boca provocando que se abriera y dio paso a reclamar el calor de su interior con su lengua. Tsukushi empezó a temblar y a suspirar mientras respondía a los avances de Rui, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos y Rui la dejó.

—Con esto me basta…lo siento si fui algo rudo. Regresaré mañana para llevarte a Japón con los chicos. Descansa bien…

Y dándole un suave beso en la frente se fue dejando a una más que agitada Tsukushi sentada en su cama.

_Calma_—se dijo ella—_calma. Esto es lo mejor, así tendrás tiempo y no harás una decisión apresurada. _

Tsukushi abrió su maleta y encontró la caja verde del anillo que Rui le había dado y la caja roja en la que estaba el pendiente de Saturno que le dio Tsukasa. Guardó el anillo, observó ambas joyas y cerró las cajas.

_La próxima vez que abra uno de ellas, será porque mi decisión está hecha. _

Satisfecha con su línea de pensamiento, se metió en la cama, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

* * *

><p>(1) TOJ: Teen of Japan contest.<p>

**Agradecimientos:**

**Marita-chan:** Bueno tengamos en cuenta que el pobre no le pegó adrede, lo hizo de pura casualidad pero le pego sí. Lo bueno es que Tsukushi estará bien! Yo siempre pensé que Rui y Tsukushi eran almas gemelas y lo sigo pensando! esos dos siempre terminarán juntos en todas mis fantasías...

**lakeisha22:** I do hope you're reading the englsh version! Thanks for your review!

**G-Dragon-sama:** Mira ve tu, primer dia que me dejas un review y ese mismo día decido actualizar! Ese es el poder de tus reviews Dragon-sama! jajajaja. No le digas desgraciado a Tsukasa, pobrecito, no lo hizo a posta, aunque no es que me caiga mal el personaje, si no que siempre me pareció demasiado tonto que habiendo tratado a Tsukushi como la trataba la otra siempre regresara. Espero que este capítulo te agrade y te recomiendo mucho leer el manga, ver el dorama japonés y el coreano! Cuando termine esta historia estoy pensando en hacer una del dorama coreano, pero todavía faaaaaaaaaalta...primero hay que ponerle más tensión y picante a este...jejeje

**Gabriela:** Ah! Tenemos fantasías compartidas! Y concuerdo contigo, no hay suficientes fics de Rui y Tsukushi, pero para que estamos las fans! Para intentar humildemente cumplir con los sueños de las que comparten nuestra mente! Ojalá te guste este capi! Besos...


	6. Llegada a Japón

**Disculpándome inmensamente por el largo tiempo de espera, les dejo mi más reciente capítulo de mi fic. No hay mucha acción ni interacción entre los personajes, pero era necesario este pequeño background para los capítulos posteriores. Muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews!**

* * *

><p>Rui dejó la habitación con una sonrisa, bastante satisfecho con la última expresión de anhelo que vio en el rostro de Tsukushi, sin embargo, no podía negar que a él también le había faltado más tiempo para disfrutar ese beso, pero no quería obligarla a nada, ya bastante había aprovechado el tiempo habían estado juntos en Hawaii, ya bastante había obtenido de ella: besos, caricias, paseos por la playa y…una noche increíble.<p>

_Suficiente…con esto tendrá que bastarme por ahora. _

—Rui

El aludido volteó ante la mención de su nombre y se encontró con Soujiro y Akira.

—Yoh, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

—Creo que somos nosotros los que deberíamos preguntar eso—dijo Soujiro

—Vamos, no vayan a pelearse o algo parecido, regresemos al hotel y allí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.—Intervino Akira.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la lujosa camioneta que los esperaba fuera del hospital, subieron e indicaron al conductor dónde llevarlos.

—Nunca pensé que supieras cómo escabullirte, Rui—empezó Soujiro.

—¿Escabullirme? Yo nunca hago cosas como esas. Aunque siendo sincero, esperaba que tus hombres me encontraran antes, Akira.

—Oye, oye, tenemos buenos hombres, también tú fuiste a meterte a un lugar imposible.

—No fue idea mía, en un primer momento iba a ir al hotel de siempre, pero Tsukushi cree que nuestras familias controlan todos los satélites del planeta y prefirió ir a un lugar más tranquilo.

—Qué exagerada, no son todos…—bromeó Soujiro.

—Makino siempre para pendiente de que no la encontremos porque sabe que la torturaremos en cuanto lo hagamos, jaja—comentó Akira.

—Pero Rui, hablando directo ¿Qué es esto de que la amas…?

—¿…y que la trajiste a Hawaii…?

—¿…y que le has dado un anillo…?

—¿…y que ahora la llamas por su nombre…?

—Calma, uno a la vez—se quedó mirándolos y sabía que no se quedarían tranquilos hasta que les diera una explicación…y bueno, eran sus amigos, al menos eso les debía, al igual que a Tsukasa, pero en el caso de este era diferente, si bien era como su hermano, había dejado a Tsukushi abandonada y eso no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente—Bien…les diré todo…

Le tomó el resto del trayecto al hotel poner al tanto de lo que había sucedido a sus amigos, ambos estaban más que sorprendidos al saber la versión de Rui, si bien Tsukasa les había dicho que la había botado de su mansión y ahí había quedado su historia hasta el día en que los vio en el aeropuerto, ahora sabían de primera mano que si Rui no la hubiese encontrado en ese puente, solo Dios sabe qué le hubiera pasado.

—…y eso fue todo. Ustedes llegaron y el resto ya es historia—Rui había contado todo lo que había pasado, evitando por supuesto algunos detalles como los besos y el haber dormido juntos y…otras cosas más.

Mientras subían por el ascensor hacia la suite del F4 ninguno dijo nada, Rui pensaba que tal vez estaban procesando la información de la mejor manera posible, después de todo, algo parecido ya había ocurrido en un comienzo, cuando él aún parecía un cachorro tras Shizuka y había regresado derrotado de París y se había aprovechado del hecho de saber que ella lo quería para robarle un beso…

…

No…

Lo más probable es que desde antes la quisiera y no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello y por eso, la había dejado ir, por aun no saber cómo descifrar lo que sentía.

Entraron todos al cuarto y el primero en hablar fue Soujiro…

—Pues ahora el asunto es saber en qué terminará esto. ¿Rui, estás dispuesto a ir hasta el final?

—Sí.

—Ahhh…esto será difícil…realmente no quiero estar en el medio de todo esto…

—No tienes que estarlo, o tú Akira, esto es entre Tsukasa, Tsukushi y yo.

—Sí, claro, eso no significa que no estaremos involucrados, después de todo, somos los F4…Y aceptémoslo, hasta Tsukushi es parte del F4—comentó Akira— Ja, pequeña mocosa, quien diría que sería una chica como ella la que lograría infiltrarse en la cabeza de los miembros del F4

—¡Una virgen de la clase trabajadora!

—¡Exacto! Eso es algo que hasta ahora me pregunto, Soujiro, me parece increíble que ella y Tsukasa no hayan hecho nada todavía…

Rui los dejó hablar sobre sus especulaciones sobre la pureza de Tsukushi puesto que no pudo evitar que a su mente llegaran las imágenes de aquella noche y a sus oídos los dulces gemidos que habían salido de su boca mientras pronunciaba su nombre…

…_Rui…_

—Creo que necesito agua fría.

—¿Eh? Bueno, es cierto, el clima se ha puesto más caliente que de costumbre. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la piscina? No debe de haber mucha gente a esta hora

—Buena idea, necesito relajarme después de todo el problema que hicieron hoy día. Vamos Akira, Rui.

Los tres jóvenes no podían causar más conmoción en la piscina aunque hubiese menos gente que en la mañana. Altos, con cuerpos bien formados, de rasgos orientales, de piel blanca; tanto las mujeres locales como turistas estaban siguiendo el movimiento de los chicos que bien se merecían el derecho de estar en el grupo de "Las 4 Flores".

Rui se metió inmediatamente al agua agradeciendo el efecto tranquilizador que tuvo sobre los pensamientos que había en su cabeza en ese momento, por su lado, Akira y Soujiro ya estaban sacando citas y números de teléfono de un par de chicas al otro lado de la piscina. Soujiro fue el primero en acercarse a él mientras que Akira terminaba de concertar un encuentro con una mujer que fácilmente estaba bordeando los 35 años.

—Ah, esto sí que es vida.

—Mmm…

—Esta noche saldremos con un par de chicas a bailar. Rui ¿Quieres venir? Seguro que tienen a una amiga más por ahí.

—Así estoy bien, gracias.

—Bah, no sabes divertirte.

—Y tú no sabes relajarte—ambos rieron y decidieron ir hacia al lado del agua caliente a esperar a que Akira terminara. Al salir, Soujiro notó una marca en el hombro derecho de Rui, al comienzo no le tomó atención, pero luego, al verla más detenidamente, se quedo boquiabierto.

—Ne, Rui…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué te pasó en el hombro?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes algo ahí

Rui examinó su hombro y encontró la marca que había descubierto la noche anterior al darse un baño. Al estar con Tsukushi, ella había mordido su hombro fuertemente para evitar gritar y le había dejado una marca. A él no le molestaba en particular, por el contrario le había sorprendido sentir cierta satisfacción en esa pequeña mancha color rojo y morado…era como un constante recordatorio de que lo que había sucedido no había sido un sueño.

—Ah, esto…

—¡Rui! Eso es…es…

—¿…es…?

Soujiro quería mucho decirle lo que pensaba y estaba seguro que era: Un chupón. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Además era una marca pequeña, y era Tsukushi de quién estaba hablando, la chica que protegía su virginidad como si fuera necesaria para vivir. La tranquilidad de Rui lo estaba haciendo dudar y no quería dar un golpe al aire al decir algo que no debiese.

—...anda, no me vas a decir que no sabes. ¿Acaso te has divertido con alguna chica y aun llevas las marcas de la pasión en el cuerpo?

La pregunta venia en doble sentido, a Rui se le escapó una risa por lo bajo pero no dijo nada más, no quería mentirle a Soujiro, pero tampoco quería contarle algo que no era de su incumbencia.

—¡Oigan! —Akira había llegado interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio—Esta noche no me esperen despiertos, tengo una cita con una musa del Parnaso mismo…

—Voy a secarme, estoy algo cansado. Los espero arriba.

—Claro, claro, oye Soujiro, los acompañaremos a ti y a esa chica hasta las…Oye…¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro, podemos ir juntos y luego nos separamos a cierta hora.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No es nada, tal vez es como Rui dice y también estoy cansado.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra querer cancelar en este momento!

—¿Estás loco? ¿En dónde crees que quedaría mi orgullo de Casanova?

—Jaja, ese es mi amigo

Akira se relajó a su lado mientras que Soujiro seguía pensando acerca de la respuesta de Rui.

_En realidad no dijo nada, pero Rui no es de ir y hacer esa clase de cosas, menos si es que está yendo en serio con ella… ¿Será posible? ¿Acaso esos dos…?_

—¡Oe, Soujiro! De verdad hermano ¿te sientes bien? Pareces en otro mundo

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien, es el agua caliente creo, me estoy mareando, será mejor que vayamos a arreglarnos.

—Sí, tienes razón, estar mucho tiempo aquí no es bueno, vamos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¿Está listo?

—Sí, Presidenta.

—Perfecto, no quiero que vuelva a escapar, aún tenemos mucho que hacer, es una suerte que no haya habido ningún escándalo a raíz de esto. ¿Dónde dicen que estaba?

—En Hawaii, Presidenta. Lo encontraron en una clínica local…

—¿Clínica?

—Tal parece que la señorita Makino se encontraba allí.

—¿Y qué hacía esa chirusa ahi?

—Pues, parece que luego de su estadía en Nueva York, ella y el joven Hanazawa fueron juntos a Hawaii. Por lo que dijo uno de los hombres, parece que la Srta. Makino estaba gritándole algo al joven maestro antes de que ellos llegaran. El resto del F4 también estaba allí, todo indica a que ellos no sabían en dónde se encontraba la señorita y utilizaron todos los medios posibles para encontrarla…Ehmm, ella no busco al joven maestro esta vez…

—¡Silencio!

—…

—Así que ahora se le ha prendido a Hanazawa-san. Ja, chiquilla impertinente…pero esto podría resultarme beneficioso, no me interesa con quién se meta siempre y cuando deje a Tsukasa en paz. Muy bien…hablaré con él…

Doumyouji Kaede era una mujer de armas tomar y en cuanto supo que podía voltear la mesa a su favor, no dudo en poner su plan en acción. Estaba a la mitad del pasadizo del cuarto de su hijo y ya desde allí podía escuchar los gritos.

—¡…que me dejen salir! ¿¡Quién se han creído!? ¡Apenas los tenga frente mío los haré pedazos! ¡Abran de una maldita vez!

—¿Todo en orden?

—Oh, Presidenta. Buenas noches—cuatro hombres vestidos de negro la saludaron formalmente—Sí, hasta ahora no ha dejado de gritar pero no ha logrado salir. Las ventanas han sido reforzadas también.

—Muy bien. Ahora, ¿cuál de ustedes es el que dice que oyó a la niña esa gritar en la clínica?

—Ahh…ah…yo, señora Presidenta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

—No llegué a escuchar toda la conversación, señora, pero ella estaba gritando algo como que él no tenía por qué decirle qué era lo que ella podía y no podía hacer…Ah, y también que no quería más presión por parte de nadie. El joven Hanazawa también estaba en la habitación. Los jóvenes Mimasaka y Nishikado estaban fuera en ese momento.

—Muy bien, buen trabajo. Ahora abran esa puerta

—¡Hai!

Tsukasa no había dejado de gritar todo ese tiempo y no había escuchado la voz de su madre fuera de su habitación, así que se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban empezando a sacar los candados fuera de su habitación. Al abrirse la puerta vio a la Presidenta de la corporación Doumyouji y sintió asco.

—¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?

—Ahora bien, Tsukasa, reconozco que no he sido flexible en estos últimos días y estoy dispuesta a subsanar mi error.

Esto tomó al chico por sorpresa. Jamás había pensado escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su madre ¿Ella, diciendo que iba a hacer algo por él?

—Habla directamente vieja bruja, ¿qué estás planeando? No harías nada por mí a menos que significase un beneficio a largo plazo para ti.

—No digas algo así. Sé que fuiste a Hawaii con tus amigos del F4 y me imagino que ha sido porque te he tenido demasiado tiempo confinado, después de todo, cumpliste con tu palabra de botar a esa chica Makino de la casa y has cumplido con lo que te he pedido. Te dejaré algo más de libertad a partir de hoy y, si quieres, puedes regresar al colegio…Pero, no hagas nada que haga que vuelva a encerrarte, porque lo haré. Eso es todo.

—¿Acaso no te dijeron…?

—¿Mmm? ¿Decirme qué?

—No, nada. Está bien. Regresaré al colegio.

_Parece que no le dijeron que Makino estaba allí, después de todo estos tipos son nuevos y no la conocen…¡Bien! Estando nuevamente en el colegio será sencillo recuperarla. _

Tsukasa aún no sabía que su mayor enemigo no sería su madre, si no él mismo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Tsukushi había terminado de lavarse los dientes y estaba regresando a la habitación cuando vio a su cirujano, Nakoyama Tetsuya.

—Buenos días, Tsukushi-chan.

—Buenos días, Nakoyama-sensei.

—Ahh, sabes que puedes decirme Tetsuya.

Tsukushi se ruborizó levemente.

—Así que hoy te vas.

—Sí, dentro de poco deben estar por recogerme.

—¿No tienes tu anillo hoy día?

Automáticamente ocultó su mano derecha en su espalda pero eso no evitaría que Tetsuya viera lo obvio.

—Mmm…no, lo guardé para bañarme.

—¿Y quién de esos dos niños bonitos es tu novio?

—Etto…pues…ninguno en realidad.

—¿En serio? Entonces puedo invitarte a desayunar antes de que te vayas.

—No me sentiría muy cómoda con eso, además, ya están por llegar.

—No muerdo…—le dijo mientras se le acercaba.

—Pero yo sí—le dijo ella seriamente. Tetsuya analizó su rostro un momento y entonces, empezó a reírse—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ah Tsukushi-chan, ya sabía que no eras una chica ordinaria…Realmente me agradas ¿sabes? Si tan solo no estuvieras tan confundida con esos dos te invitaría a salir en serio.

—¿C-Confundida yo?

—Vamos, el día de ayer había un ambiente pesado e incómodo sobre ustedes tres, el que no se diese cuenta es porque es ciego—Tsukushi guardó silencio—Oye, no te aflijas, todos en algún momento hemos estado confundidos, sólo debes de pensar con la cabeza en vez de con el corazón en momentos como estos.

—Pero no es fácil—respondió ella en un susurro.

—No, no lo es. Pero es la mejor opción.

—¿Cómo lo hago? Realmente en este momento, estoy hecha un lío, no puedo más, sólo quiero estar sola…

—Eso también es buena opción, tiempo para ti. Sólo piensa en esto…¿Con quién te sientes tranquila y a gusto? ¿Con quién puedes conversar largo y tendido o en todo caso, simplemente quedar en silencio sin que este se vuelva insoportable? Hay muchas preguntas que puedes plantearte y responder sinceramente sin involucrar tus sentimientos. Es duro, pero es la mejor salida…

—Es bastante duro…pero igual, se lo agradezco Nakoya-no. Tetsuya-san.

—Hey, para eso estamos los doctores, no sólo para sanar el cuerpo si no también de vez en cuando para sanar el alma.

—¿Tsukushi, estas despierta?—la voz de Rui se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, pasa.

—Oh, Nakoyama-sensei. Buenos días, le agradezco nuevamente todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—No hay nada que agradecer, lo hice con gusto. Bueno Tsukushi, creo que esta es nuestra despedida—dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Sí. Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias—le estrechó la mano e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Rui entró y el doctor se dirigió a la salida, pero, como Tetsuya no era de quedarse con lo que pensaba a dentro, se detuvo unos segundos.

—Ah, Tsukushi, si en algún momento te sientes sola, no dudes en llamarme, estaré más que feliz de ofrecerte consuelo—y guiñando un ojo, salió de la habitación. Rui se quedó sorprendido y más cuando vio a Tsukushi voltear los ojos y sonreír a medias ante ese comentario.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—Bien, los chicos están afuera, dentro de dos horas salimos para Japón. ¿Lista para la realidad?

—Ni un poco—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fue bueno para Tsukushi que ninguno de los jóvenes hiciera alguna pregunta al respecto de su repentino viaje y de su inusual acompañante al mismo, por el contrario, estuvieron mortificándola como de costumbre para pasar el rato, incluso estaban ofreciéndole maquillaje para ponerse sobre la gasa que tenía en el rostro y fue allí que no aguantó más la risa y explotó provocando que ellos se tranquilizaran al verla como siempre, una mala hierba dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier clase de adversidad, realmente no podían negarlo, ella ya era parte de ellos. Sin embargo, Soujiro había estado atento a Tsukushi un poco más de lo usual, su rostro se veía igual, tal vez algo más ¿encendido? No podía definirlo con seguridad…Sabía que una mujer cambiaba al perder su virginidad: Los ojos no eran los mismos, la mirada inocente que solían tener se pierde en un pequeño fuego en el fondo de sus almas por haber descubierto algo nuevo en sus cuerpos, pero ella…no parecía haber dado aún ese cambio; se veía distinta, sin llegar al punto de haber dado un giro de 180° por completo, incluso la manera de hablar con Rui era solo algo más afectuosa que de costumbre si tomaba en cuenta que ahora ambos se llamaban por su nombre.

Decidió que lo mejor sería observar de lejos.

Al aterrizar en Japón no había nadie esperándolos, tal y como Tsukushi les había pedido a los chicos puesto que prefería enfrentar las preguntas de a pocos. Rui, fiel a su promesa, la puso en un carro de su familia pero no la acompañó hasta su casa, despidiéndose con un "Cuídate" sin siquiera darle la mano o rozarle el hombro. Luego de que ella se fuera en el carro, los tres jóvenes regresaron a sus respectivas casas; Rui llegó a ser recibido por su acostumbrado personal de confianza y para el asombro de todos, llegó repartiendo regalos de pequeños tikis, lapiceros con plumas y cuadros con flores decorativas. No era que Rui no llevase presentes cuando salía de viaje, lo raro era que estuviese repartiéndolo a cada uno de ellos explicándole lo que era cada cosa en particular.

—Bueno, ahí hay más en la bolsa para los que falten, Sanae-san…

—Sí, joven amo—una mujer lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su abuela con un bondadoso rostro se acercó a Rui.

—Por favor, ve que el resto también reciba su parte.

—Por supuesto, joven amo.

Rui salió de la habitación entre los murmullos acalorados del personal.

—El joven amo esta diferente ¿No es verdad?

—Sí, en definitiva. Pero no lo veo mal, al contrario, se le ve como si estuviera… ¿contento?

—Hacía mucho que no se le veía sonreír…

—Sólo cuando la señorita Shizuka venía sonreía así…

—Bueno, bueno—interrumpió Sanae-san—basta de habladurías. Guarden sus presentes y regresen pronto a trabajar, recuerden que hoy tenemos que hacer una buena cena.

—Es cierto, Sanae-san. Por cierto ¿Le avisó al joven amo que sus padres ya regresaron del extranjero?

—¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Con toda la emoción, me olvidé!

Y era cierto, los padres de Rui habían regresado de un largo viaje de negocios.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Riku Hanazawa era el actual presidente de la compañía encargada de asuntos navieros, aduanas; Hanazawa Corp. era la empresa líder del mercado en todo lo que tuviera que ver relacionado con exportaciones e importaciones de insumos. Riku era un hombre estricto, duro, frío, producto de la estricta instrucción que recibió desde su nacimiento para ser el próximo sucesor de la compañía, sin embargo, había sido una muchacha que trabajaba de secretaria en una de las concesionarias de su compañía quien lo había dejado profundamente impresionado desde el primer momento en que lo saludó: Mogami Hikari.

Hikari era una chica de una familia de posición normal, sin contar con pocos o muchos lujos era la clase de persona que atraía al resto por el aura que flotaba a su alrededor y Riku no fue la excepción. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se animara a hablar con ella en términos amicales más allá de la relación jefe-empleado y ella lo tomó como de tan buena manera que él se encontraba cada día más y más enamorado.

Pero he aquí el problema, Mogami Hikari era una don nadie, una muchachita más que buscaba asegurar su futuro al ofrecerse al presidente de la compañía, esas habían sido las exactas palabras de la madre de Riku y lo obligó a alejarse de ella, llegó al extremo de trasladar a la chica a otra concesionaria y a él, a enviarlo al extranjero a hacerse cargo del negocio familiar.

Riku se fue por casi 2 años trabajando todos los días para evitar pensar, fiestas y mujeres no le faltaban, pero aún no olvidaba esa luz que parecía despedir Hikari cada vez que le daba un "Buenos días" en la oficina…2 años, y aún no podía quitarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza. Cuando por fin regresó a Japón para continuar con diversos proyectos, cuán grande sería su sorpresa al ver a Hikari al lado de su madre como asistente personal.

"_Su asistente actual está de permiso por maternidad y alguien en la oficina me recomendó. Realmente espero poder ayudar a su madre, Hanazawa-san."_

Hanazawa Mao, la madre de Riku, muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer la capacidad de la jovencita para hacerse cargo de los asuntos más problemáticos con los que ella tenía que lidiar día a día y pudo notar la sinceridad con la que conversaba y su gran madurez. Sin quererlo, Hikari se ganó la confianza y el afecto de la madre de Riku poco a poco, mes a mes, puesto que Mao la retuvo a su lado durante todo un año.

Luego de muchas conversaciones y discusiones, Mao dio su bendición a su hijo para casarse con la muchachita de los ojos castaños. No había pareja más feliz en el mundo en ese momento, la boda fue grandiosa, la luna de miel, espectacular; nadie podía negar el amor que flotaba en el aire alrededor de esos dos, pero la felicidad no siempre puede estar presente, puesto que este mundo parece exigir un balance igual de tristeza y vino a cobrarle a Hikari el día en que quedó embarazada por primera vez.

Riku tuvo que soportar ver a su mujer caer lentamente en la depresión a través de los años, su cuerpo era débil y cada embarazo que había tenido había resultado en aborto, por más cuidados que llevara, pastillas que tomara y doctores que visitara el resultado siempre era el mismo: un gran charco de sangre.

Hikari estaba destrozada, todo el amor que quería verter en su vientre parecía pasar por una coladera mortal. Siete veces tuvo que sufrir el mismo resultado para poder darse por vencida.

"_Tal vez este no es mi destino, Riku. Lo siento, te he fallado como esposa, no podré darte un heredero"_

A Riku le importaba muy poco el heredero en ese momento y decidió que era hora de parar, de descansar, de simplemente sacar de la cabeza de Hikari toda la tristeza que había estado acumulando y se la llevó a un viaje alrededor del mundo para conseguir su meta. Visitaron Francia, Italia, Brasil, Perú, México y finalmente Estados Unidos, nunca imaginaron que en una visita a una familia de descendencia india, encontrarían la respuesta que tanto habían estado buscando. Después de una encantadora velada, una anciana que no había hablado en toda la tarde se acercó a Hikari y le dijo algo que ninguno de los dos jamás olvidaría.

"_Tu cuerpo esta resentido contigo, lo has maltratado tanto con esa 'medicina moderna' que no quiere escucharte más. Reconcíliate con él si lo que deseas es poder cargar un fruto en tu interior, ve al arroyo que está en el lindero del bosque en la siguiente luna llena y báñate desnuda y pídele perdón…Te escuchará si lo haces de corazón."_

Dicho esto, les cerró la puerta dejándolos boquiabiertos. Riku dijo que eran patrañas, habladuría de viejos, pero Hikari pensaba de manera diferente. ¿Podría ser cierto todo lo que esa anciana mujer le había dicho? La siguiente luna llena llegaría en tan solo 4 días y encontró la manera de convencer a su esposo de quedarse una semana más, entonces, una madrugada en que Riku estaba profundamente dormido luego de una fiesta cargada de alcohol, Hikari salió a hurtadillas hacia el arroyo mencionado y quitándose sus ropas, se remojó en él.

"_¡Lamento no haberte escuchado! Prometo no volver a maltratarte así: no hay alcohol nadando en mis venas, no hay nicotina pegada en mis pulmones, mi meta es cuidarme para poder concebir al niño que tanto deseo. ¡Luna, escucha mi ruego!"_

Hikari había sido criada creyente del poder del universo y la naturaleza sobre los seres humanos así que el estar allí, empapada y rodeada de árboles, flores silvestres y el cielo estrellado la hizo regresar a lo que tanto había querido hacía años atrás y allí mismo se prometió, tuviese o no tuviese al hijo que anhelaba, que no lo volvería a olvidar.

Riku se levantó y encontró a su esposa durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado con el semblante relajado, ni siquiera sospechaba que hacía unas horas ella no había estado acostada a su lado, y al verla despertar se sintió nuevamente muy afortunado por tenerla a su lado, porque no fuera una arpía que sólo lo quisiera por su dinero y su posición, y diciendo que la amaba, la besó apasionadamente haciéndola suya como ya tantas veces antes antes, sabiendo que jamás llegaría a cansarse de hacerlo.

La sorpresa ocurrió dos semanas después cuando llegaron a Japón, habían bajado del avión y no habían dado dos pasos para alejarse de la escalera y Hikari se desmayó. Riku estaba asustado, por más que intentara hacerla reaccionar, no lo hacía. La llevaron al médico y la tuvieron en observación de un día para otro. Cuando por fin pudo verla, le sorprendió encontrarla radiante, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y muy feliz: obviamente, no entendía nada. Al entrar el médico le informó que su esposa estaba embarazada y a Riku se le vino el mundo encima. No sabía qué hacer, no podía permitir que Hikari pasase otra vez por el mismo dolor que tanto tiempo le había tomado dejar atrás, pero ella, tomo su rostro y mirándolo fijamente le declaró.

"—_Todo estará bien, este bebé estará bien, yo estaré bien._

—_Pero Hikari…_

—_Lo verás, ya verás que esta vez será diferente"_

Su esposa hablaba con tal convicción que él no se atrevió a pedirle que se operara antes de perderlo, pero fue bueno que no lo hiciera, puesto que con el pasar de los meses, por primera vez, pudo admirar la bella formación redonda a la mitad del cuerpo de su mujer. Pero no fue fácil, Hikari tuvo que guardar mucho reposo puesto que habían veces que fuertes fiebres la atacaban, no quiso tomar ninguna pastilla y esperó así los casi 9 meses de gestación que tomaron que su hijo viniera al mundo con un fuerte y sonoro llanto.

Todos celebraron el nacimiento del sucesor de la compañía: Hanazawa Rui había nacido…

…pero, a un alto precio.

En medio del parto Hikari sufrió una hemorragia muy grande, y tuvieron que cauterizarle una trompa de Falopio, lo que le imposibilitaba volver a tener hijos en un futuro. Hikari se sintió triste, pero decidió que estaba bien, que el hecho de tener a ese perfecto y sano bebé en sus brazos mamando de su pecho había valido la pena.

Sin embargo, aunque su deseo más grande era estar con su hijo en esos primeros años tan importantes, no pudo hacerlo. La adquisición de dos compañías por Hanazawa Corp. era inminente, y se necesitarían todas las manos necesarias para hacerlo, Mao le dijo que su hijo estaría en buenas manos, que contrataría a los mejores tutores para él y que no habría de qué preocuparse. Rui tenía apenas cuatro años cuando esto pasó. La constante falta de sus padres y lo estricta vida que llevaba con diversos tutores lo volvieron un niño introvertido, callado y casi autista.

Las pocas veces que Hikari había logrado regresar a casa, se le partía el alma al vez que su hijo no saltaba corriendo a sus brazos a llenarla de besos, Riku también sufría mucho, puesto que si bien era un hombre duro y rígido, amaba a su hijo y odiaba ver que se hubiese vuelto así por culpa de sus negocios, motivo por el cual, contrató a diversos especialistas y psicólogos para que lo ayudaran a abrirse un poco más, pero esto en vez de ayudar, lo empeoró.

Lo único que los había tranquilizado era que sus amigos de otras familias habían hecho que sus hijos se juntaran con Rui y así, sin quererlo, los niños se volvieron los mejores amigos: Nishikado Soujiro, Mimasaka Akira y Doumyouji Tsukasa, este último, fue como un hermano para Rui desde el comienzo y, por supuesto, la llegada de la heredera del imperio Toudo, Shizuka había devuelto a Rui la vida que parecía perdida en algún rincón de su interior.

Hikari encontraba sosiego en saber que su hijo tenía amigos con los que pudiera conversar de cosas que a ella nunca le decía, en casa Rui nunca se portaba mal, nunca salía hasta muy tarde y nunca pedía más dinero del que le daban mensualmente…Si bien ese era el sueño de la mayoría de las mujeres que tienen hijos adolescentes, Hikari estaba casi pidiendo que hubiera algún problema para poder ayudar a Rui, para poder cumplir con el papel de madre que dejó de lado en sus años más tiernos.

Así que ahora, luego de casi cinco meses fuera de casa había decidido no trabajar más, había conversado con Riku y a él le parecía bastante bien, incluso después de mucho discutir con su madre consiguió una aprobación a medias y Hikari haría trabajo que le permitiese quedarse en casa.

Feliz con las buenas nuevas, Hikari había terminado de darse un largo baño y salió a verificar cómo iba la cena. Cuán grande sería su sorpresa cuando al dar la vuelta a uno de los pasillos de su casa, se encontró cara a cara con la persona que más deseaba ver...

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Rui…hijo…

—¿Madre?

La mujer se acercó rápidamente a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Realmente te extrañé!

—Es bueno tenerla de nuevo en casa madre.

—Déjame verte…

Hikari se sorprendió ante lo que veía frente a ella: si bien estaba algo más crecido que la última vez, esto no era lo que le llamaba la atención, si no sus ojos, algo en ellos estaba más ¿vivo? No sabía cómo definirlo con exactitud, pero incluso hasta una pequeña sonrisa parecía vagar en sus labios.

—Te noto, cambiado…

—¿Usted cree?

—Sí, no estoy segura de qué es, pero…tengo el presentimiento de que te hace bien, sea lo que sea…

_Sea _quien_ sea._—Pensó Rui.

—Estoy bien madre, estuve fuera durante unos días, viajé a Hawaii con un…os amigos, con los chicos del F4.—no era que Rui no quisiera hablarle a su madre acerca de Tsukushi, pero ahora no se podía permitir presentársela, no cuando lo último que ella le había pedido había sido tiempo para estar sola.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo. Tu padre está en el estudio, esperamos cenar todos juntos hoy día y en adelante. En realidad, los negocios han salido bastante bien hijo y…parece que no tendremos que viajar tanto como de costumbre…al menos yo ya no saldré de viaje, trabajaré desde casa y ayudaré a tu padre y abuela tanto como me sea posible. Quiero estar más aquí…

—Es bueno escuchar eso, madre. Iré a cambiarme para…—de pronto, una suave melodía empezó a sonar, era el celular de Rui y Hikari nuevamente quedó sorprendida ante la felicidad que se escondía tras las largas pestañas de su hijo y de la ternura de su voz al contestar.

—Llegaste pronto—dijo él con una sonrisa.

—_Um…estoy poniendo las cosas en orden. Sólo quería llamarte para decirte que llegué bien y que…bueno, que te agradezco realmente todo el tiempo en Hawaii, Rui._

—Te dije que no tenías que agradecerlo, aunque creo que mi amenaza de traerte de vuelta a Japón ya no debe de surtir mucho efecto.

—_No lo creo…jaja._

—Descansa ahora.

—_En realidad, primero pensaba ir a ver a Yuuki. Aun no me he encontrado con Shigeruy… espero hacerlo mañana en el colegio._

—Sí, tal vez eso es lo mejor. Tal vez te vea mañana entonces.

—_Claro. Nos vemos._

—Cuídate…—y sonriendo de nuevo, cerró el celular.

—¿Hijo?...

—Ah, lo siento mucho madre, quería asegurarme de que una persona había llegado bien a su destino. Iré a cambiarme ahora, con su permiso.—y diciendo esto, fue a su habitación a cambiar sus ropas.

Madre es madre, y aunque no había sido mucho el tiempo al lado de su único hijo, Hikari sabía que algo había cambiado, Rui no era así, y no era que este cambio le molestara, pero le despertaba gran curiosidad.

_¿Quién sería al otro lado de la línea?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¡Tsukushi!

—Yuuki…

Ambas amigas se abrazaron a la mitad de la tienda de Dangos mientras que a Yuuki se le escapaban algunas lágrimas por los ojos.

—¿¡Pero qué es lo que te pasó en la cara! ¿¡Tuviste algún accidente! ¿¡Dónde has estado todo este tiempo! ¡Ni una llamada! ¡Ni un mensaje!

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, Yuuki, pasaron tantas cosas, lo cierto es que necesitaba alejarme de todo. Perdóname.

—¡Tonta, eres una tonta! ¿También tenías que dejarme fuera a mí?

—Lo siento Yuuki…

Ambas chicas mantuvieron su abrazo un tiempo más y luego salió la dueña de la tienda a saludar, ella también regañó levemente a Tsukushi por irse tanto tiempo sin avisar, sin embargo le dio la bienvenida como siempre a seguir trabajando si ella aún quería.

—Pero claro que quiero, muchísimas gracias por ser tan amable conmigo.

—No te preocupes, me imagino que alguna razón de peso has de tener, pero definitivamente, tienes un mejor semblante ahora, se te ve…bien, fuera de esa inmensa gasa que tienes en el rostro, obviamente.

—Jajaja, lo sé…Yo también me siento bien…

—Pero dime, Tsukushi—le dijo Yuuki una vez que la dueña se fuera hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo?

Tsukushi tomó aire y empezó a relatar su historia. Yuuki era su mejor amiga y no quería ocultarle nada, pero aun así, era algo difícil el contar todo lo que había ocurrido: Empezó contándole su llegada a Nueva York, cómo Tsukasa la había corrido de su mansión, el encuentro con Rui…cuando le dijo que se le había confesado Yuuki se mostró muy sorprendida pero Tsukushi le pidió que no le interrumpiera, que por favor le dejara terminar de contar todo…

Luego de 20 minutos de hablar, Yuuki estaba boquiabierta.

—…y luego de llamarlo vine aquí. Eso es todo.

—…

—… ¿Yuuki?

—Tú y Hanazawa-san… ¿casi lo hacen?

—Pues… sí.

—¿Y te dio un anillo?

—Sí…

—¿Y te ha dicho que está enamorado de ti?

—Sí…

—¿Y fue a salvarte luego de que Doumyouji-san te dejara sola?

—Sí…

—Uau…amiga, que complicado está todo esto. Quiero decir, tú quieres a Doumyouji, eso lo sé, pero… ¿y ahora?

—No lo sé, Yuuki, por eso les pedí a ambos que me dejaran sola un tiempo, no puedo decidir puesto que Doumyouji me ha hecho pasar por muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero esta última, para mí es como la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero no por eso puedo lanzar al olvido todo lo que luchamos por estar juntos y con Rui…

—…que ahora lo llamas por su nombre…

—…sí, fue algo que también cambió los días que estuvimos en Hawaii. La verdad es que Rui es mi primer amor, pensé que cualquier sentimiento de esa clase se había transformado en cariño y amistad, pero me equivoqué, él me gusta, y mucho…Yuuki…¿qué voy a hacer?

—No lo sé Tsukushi, la verdad es que, mucha suerte no suelo tener con los chicos, luego de lo que pasó con Nishikado-san, no estoy segura si será tan fácil que le de mi corazón a alguien más….

—¿Es por eso que te has cortado el cabello?

—Oh, bueno, en realidad una amiga del colegio me dijo que lo mejor después de una decepción amorosa era un cambio de look y…aquí lo tienes ¿Se ve mal?

—No, al contrario, creo que te queda muy bien—le dijo con una sonrisa—entonces…las cosas con Nishikado…

—Después de ese día en la azotea no lo he vuelto a ver, y ahora sé que estos últimos días estuvo contigo, pero está bien, en serio está todo bien, Tsukushi, el no verlo me ha ayudado mucho a sanar.

—Me alegro por ti, ya sabes que si necesitas algo, sólo debes de decírmelo, lamento mucho no haber estado aquí cuando más lo necesitabas.

—No hay problema, saliste a buscar lo que querías y esa siempre has sido tú.

—¡Buenas tardes!—se oyó una voz en la puerta. Tsukushi y Yuuki voltearon a ver y no era otro que Soujiro seguido por Akira.

—Oh, Makino, llegaste antes de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué?

—Pensábamos que tal vez estarías muy cansada como para salir y venimos a decirle a Yuuki que ya estabas en Japón e íbamos a ofrecerle un aventón a tu casa. ¿Qué tal Yuuki-chan?—le preguntó Akira.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Hola—saludó Soujiro.

—Ha pasado el tiempo, Nishikado-san.

—Sí, definitivamente. ¿Me permites un segundo?

—Claro.

Soujiro la llevó al lado de la caja, algo alejada de la mesa en la que Akira y Tsukushi estaban conversando.

—No te he visto desde ese día en la azotea, la verdad, fue mucho tiempo después que me puse a pensar en cuántos edificios debes haber visitado. Deben haber sido demasiados.

—No, no fueron tantos…

—Te lo agradezco, Yuuki. Gracias a ti pude cerrar un capítulo no muy agradable de mi vida. Sólo decirte gracias me parece insuficiente, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti a cambio, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

—Etto…pues, así estoy bien. Gracias.

—¿En serio? Incluso podría darte ese curso completo que me pediste alguna vez.

—¿¡QUÉEE!

—Jajaja, sólo bromeaba…

—Nishikado-san, tú no cambias…

—Por cierto, ese corte te queda muy bien.

—Ah pues, muchas gracias—respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Si bien Soujiro aún hacía que su corazón se saltara un latido, ahora se sentía más tranquila, no como antes…Tal vez, había conseguido crecer un poco.

—¡Con permiso! Ah, Yuuki-chan…

—¡Narumiya-kun!

Había entrado a la tienda un chico de la edad de Yuuki, alto, bien parecido y con unos ojos azul claro muy hermosos. Yuuki se alejó de Soujiro para ir a saludar.

—¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

—Feliz, muy feliz—respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Se ve… ¿Y a qué se debe tu felicidad?

—¿Recuerdas que te hablaba de mi mejor amiga? Hoy ha vuelto…déjame presentártela. ¡Tsukushi!

—¿Sí?

—Él es Narumiya Ryunosuke, se ha transferido este mes a mi escuela y vive cerca de aquí. Se ha vuelto un cliente regular de la tienda.

—Hola, es un gusto.

—Igualmente, mi nombre es Makino Tsukushi.

—Lo sé, Yuuki-chan siempre habla mucho de ti, es bueno ver que estén juntas de nuevo.

—Ah, y ellos son Nishikado-san y Mimasaka-san—le dijo Yuuki al ver que Soujiro se había acercado a la mesa para ver quién era el extraño que había entrado—van a la Eitoku con Tsukushi.

—Nishikado y Mimasaka...¿Ustedes son parte del F4?

—Exacto, yo soy Mimasaka Akira, un gusto.

—Igualmente, igualmente.

—Y este tipo de aquí es Nishikado Soujiro—dijo Akira dándole un codazo a su amigo que no parecía muy contento.

Ryunosuke le tendió la mano pero Soujiro tardó un par de segundos más de lo normal en contestarle el saludo y lo hizo muy rápidamente. Hubo una especie de silencio incómodo flotando.

—¿Venías a comprar algo, Narumiya-kun?

—Ah, sí. Mi mamá quiere de esos postres que me diste el fin de semana, parece que viene una tía y quiere sorprenderla con algo dulce.

—Claro, aquí tengo de esos. Acompáñame.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron hablando amenamente el uno con el otro, de vez en cuando Tsukushi pudo observar que Yuuki se ruborizaba levemente ante algún comentario de Ryunosuke y que este la miraba con una expresión bastante cariñosa. Después de que Yuuki envolviera los dulces para él, se acercó a despedirse.

—Fue un gusto haberlos conocido a todos. Makino-san, espero que pronto te recuperes.

—Sí, gracias.

—Bueno, Yuuki-chan. Tengo que irme, pero antes de que me olvide, te quería preguntar, ¿alguna vez has visto la ceremonia del té?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la repentina pregunta del joven hacia Yuuki, más aún porque la había hecho en frente de todos.

—Etto…pues—Yuuki dio una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba Soujiro pero no cruzó la mirada con él—sí, conozco a alguien que es muy bueno preparando té.

—Ah pues, bueno, este fin de semana que viene mi madre dice que habrá una especie de espectáculo en el que habrán muchas personas reconocidas de la ceremonia del té y también de arreglos florales. Si no tienes nada que hacer ¿te gustaría venir?

—¿Eh…?

—En realidad estaba pensando en invitarte desde antes ya que siempre que hablabas de tu amiga te ponías triste…

—Ah, sí…bueno, es cierto.

—Primero fíjate si tienes algo que hacer ese día y si puedes, me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras. Nos vemos, Yuuki-chan.—y diciendo esto el joven di un último asentimiento al resto de personas y salió hacia la calle.

—Sí, claro…hasta luego.

—Uau, Yuuki-chan, no sabías que tuvieras novio…—comenzó a molestarla Akira.

—¡Él no es mi novio!

—Pero estaba muy interesado en salir contigo ¿Cierto, Makino?

—Bueno amiga, algo te puedo decir, ese chico te mira…

—¡Tsukushi! ¿Tú también?

—Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento…Aunque no se puede negar que tiene unos ojos muy llamativos. ¿De dónde es?

—Su madre tiene ascendencia americana y su padre es japonés…

—Pues sí que tiene unos ojos interesantes ¿Verdad, Soujiro?—le preguntó Akira, pero este no hizo ningún comentario acerca del chico.

—Bueno, yo venía a llevarte a ver a Makino pero viendo que ella está aquí creo que mi visita fue algo inútil. Nos vemos luego.

Y sin más, se fue.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa?—preguntó Akira.

—Ni idea, qué raro que Nishikado que porte así—comentó Tsukushi.

—La verdad es que tienes razón. Tal vez tiene algo que hacer y no tenía mucho tiempo—finalizó Yuuki.

—Pero si fue él el de la idea de venir a buscarte, no lo entiendo.

Ninguno de los presentes prestó demasiada importancia a ese último hecho y comiendo unos cuantos dangos conversaron de todo y nada pasando amenamente la tarde, nadie sospechaba que en ese momento una pequeña espina estaba molestando constantemente el interior del joven heredero de la familia Nishikado.


	7. Un par de desayunos occidentales

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...:3**  
><strong>Me imagino que habrán pensado que me debía de haber caído muerta por ahí en algún lugar, pero la verdad es que el estudio no fue muy bien, la economía ha bajado y la chamba ha subido, así que como que mucho tiempo libre no he tenido. Sin embargo! Seguiré escribiendo esta historia aunque no pueda actualizarla tan rápido como hacía en un principio si es que por allí todavía hay alguien que disfrute leyéndola. Gracias a todas las que me han dejado un review y me han enviado un mensaje y a los que han leído y no han dejado nada, también!<strong>

**Este capítulo no tiene acción, les voy avisando, este también necesitaba algo de background para el resto de caps que se vienen más adelante. Sugerencias aceptadas, escenarios deseados también. Díganme cómo quieren que vaya la historia! Mucho se los agradeceré.**

**Sin más ni más el nuevo capítulo de la historia de amor entre Rui y Makino.**  
><strong>XXX OOO XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día, pero no uno muy agradable. Tsukushi la había pasado muy bien el día anterior hablando de todo con Yuuki y riéndose de las payasadas de Akira, pero la verdad era, que el rostro le dolía, y por más que al llegar a casa se tomase las pastillas que le habían recetado, el dormir había sido una tortura, ya que a cada momento se levantaba preocupada por si pudiese estar acostada sobre su herida. Ahora el sol ya estaba saliendo y ella estaba estresada y contracturada por la noche anterior. Suficientemente malo era que tuviese que lavar, tratar la herida con crema y ponerse una nueva gasa. Peor: que descubriera que no había nada de comer en ese momento. Mucho peor: que al salir de su casa se encontrase con un carro del año, último modelo y de lujo con Shigeru dentro.<p>

—¡Tsukushi-chaaaaan!

—¡Shigeru! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

—Ay, ayer me llamó Mimasaka-san y me dijo que ya estabas aquí y, obviamente, ¡vine a buscarte para llevarte al colegio!

—Ah…bueno, no te hubieras molestado, en serio…

—¡Sube que llegamos tarde!

La verdad era que Tsukushi no deseaba verla aún, no había podido preparar con exactitud qué le diría con respecto a Tsukasa y francamente, no tenía intención de pensar en ello todavía.

—¿¡Pero qué fue lo que te paso en la cara!?

—Es… una larga historia, la verdad…

—¿Pero tú estás bien? ¡Tienes el rostro marcado!

—Sí, ya me vio un médico…

—Me imagino que debe haber sido el mejor de Nueva York ¿cierto?

—Ehhh…

—Y cuéntame, ¿qué dijo el cabeza de alcachofa cuando te vio?

—Mmm…bueno…

—No me digas nada, de seguro que saltó de arriba a abajo completamente emocionado por verte allí…

—En realidad…

—Ah pero es verdad que su madre también estaba allí ¿cierto?

—Sí, estaba…

—Entonces debe haber sido algo difícil, pero lo bueno es que ustedes ¡dos siguen juntos!

—Shigeru, la verdad es que…

—¡Oh, ya llegamos!

—¿Tan rápido?

—Claro, incluso creo que mi chofer se demoró un poco. Lamento no tener más tiempo para hablar contigo Tsukushi, pero te buscaré luego para ir a comer algo ¿sí? ¡Llamaré a Yuuki también!

Y mientras decía cada una de estas cosas, la bajó del auto, le puso la mochila, le dio un fuerte abrazo, subió de nuevo y se fue, sin dejarle opción a decirle la cruda realidad. Se quedó de pie viendo como su carro se alejaba y murmuraba para sí:

—Perdóname, Shigeru…Doumyouji y yo…ya no…

—¡Pero miren quien está de regreso!

Tsukushi volteó a ver a la persona de la cual estaba segura era la voz, y no se equivocaba, era Yuriko con sus inseparables amigas Erika y Minako

—Pensábamos que ya te habías retirado de la escuela, pobretona…

—Sí, hemos estado mucho mejor sin ti, sería mejor si te fueras para siempre

—¿Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cara? Jajajajaja…de seguro recibiste tu merecido

—¡Silencio!—las tres jóvenes se quedaron calladas en el acto al ver la mirada cargada de furia de Tsukushi—No he tenido una buena mañana así que realmente ¡no tengo intención de escuchar sus estupideces! ¡Abran paso!

Y casi empujándolas, se dirigió hacia la entrada del colegio. Había pasado ya una semana desde que había ido y tenía que ponerse al día con muchas cosas. Mientras pensaba qué sería lo que haría para recuperar notas y trabajos, escuchó un motor a la distancia, acercándose a toda velocidad. El carro se estacionó justo en frente de ella seguido por otro tanto o más lujoso. Tsukushi se preguntaba quién sería la persona que se estacionase de esa manera tan inconsciente cuando evidentemente ella estaba cruzando. Una ventanilla bajó y vio que no era otro que Tsukasa, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Sube.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás sorda? Te digo que subas

—Lo siento Doumyouji, pero no puedo, no quiero llegar tarde a clases y ya he faltado bastante, además-¡hey! ¿¡Qué hacen! ¡Suéltenme!—mientras había estado hablando dos hombres que de seguro eran guardaespaldas de Tsukasa la tomaron de cada brazo y la alzaron para llevarla al otro automóvil.

—No te he _preguntado_, te he _dicho_ que subas. Vean de seguirnos—terminó de decir dirigiéndose sus hombres y subió la ventanilla.

—¡Doumyouji! ¡Doumyouji! ¡Haz que estos hombres me suelten! ¿¡Quién te has creído!? ¡Por favor! ¿No podemos hacer esto después de clases? ¡Doumyouji! ¡Ah!—una punzada en el rostro le obligó a guardar silencio, había gritado demasiado y había provocado que le doliera la herida. Por más de que forcejeó todo lo que pudo, no consiguió liberarse y se vio arrastrada a un elegante vehículo.

Durante todo el trayecto nadie le habló, a Tsukushi le parecía increíble que Tsukasa estuviera en el colegio después de que dijera que se había retirado, y estaba aun preocupada por sus clases ya que no podía permitirse perder más, pocos eran los que la querían en ese colegio y no podía darse el lujo de fallar, ni por ella ni por sus padres.

Luego de media hora, según su reloj, Tsukushi empezó a desesperarse, no parecía que fueran a llegar pronto y por más de que preguntaba a la seguridad que estaba con ella en el auto, los dos hombres parecían un par de robots que no estaban dispuestos a contestarle. Tsukushi toda la vida había sido una hierba salvaje, una mujer que no se doblegaba ante nada, que vivía el día a día bajo las reglas morales que ella misma se había formado. Sí, ella era fuerte. Pero después de un corazón roto a ninguna persona se le puede pedir que siga siendo la misma, y aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era propinarle una buena tunda a Tsukasa, sabía que no podría, y pelear verbalmente con él francamente la dejaría exhausta, no llevaría a ningún lado y, de alguna u otra manera, él vería la manera de salirse con la suya, como tantas otras veces antes ya había hecho.

_Estoy cansada de esto, una y otra vez lo mismo, lo mismo… Ya no me importa más._

Sintió que el automóvil bajaba la velocidad que los dos hombres empezaban a moverse, pero no hizo ademán alguno de haberse percatado de estos hechos. La puerta a su derecha se abrió y un chofer hizo una reverencia esperando que saliera, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está esperando?—escuchó la voz de Tsukasa acercándose—Vamos, sal—Tsukushi salió del vehículo y se paró a su lado. Tsukasa suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía una mansión pequeña, pero sintió que nadie lo estaba siguiendo y era cierto, Tsukushi no se había movido un solo centímetro. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar—¡Ven!—Entonces comenzó a seguirlo, y fue así, orden tras orden, hasta que llegaron dentro del restaurante y tuvo que sentarla frente a una mesa grande dispuesta con un gran desayuno. Había de todo: café, té, leche, _croissants_ de mantequilla, pan integral, panqueques, miel, fruta fresca de todo tipo, agua mineral, queso crema, en fin, de todo lo que uno pudiese imaginarse para un desayuno occidental. Tsukushi, sin embargo, notó solo dos cosas al entrar: primero, el reloj de la pared le indicó que habían pasado dos horas desde que la había secuestrado en el colegio y, segundo, no había absolutamente nadie aparte del personal del local.

Tsukasa y ella estaban siendo atendidos por los mozos que ponían frente a ellos lo que le ordenaran, en el caso de Tsukushi, su mozo puso a su disposición lo que Tsukasa le dijo ya que ella no abrió la boca para nada.

—Come, por el ruido que está haciendo tu estómago sé que no debes de haber comido nada—Tsukushi simplemente siguió con el rostro volteado ligeramente hacia un lado con la mirada perdida sin tocar la comida. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Tsukasa—¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede! ¡Te traigo aquí para que comas, para que podamos conversar con la tranquilidad de saber que no nos van a interrumpir y parece que fueras una muñeca!

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

—¿Qué?

—Una muñeca—le respondió mirándolo por primera vez desde que llegaron al restaurante.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡Así no eres tú!

—¿Y cómo soy?

—Pues… ¡no sé! ¡Peleas y hablas y me contradices y te defiendes y…!

—¿De qué me vale hacer todo eso otra vez? Cada vez que lo hago lo único que haces es ignorarlo y hacer las cosas a tu modo

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Ah no? Déjame recordarte algunas: Me secuestraste y me pusiste un vestido y maquillaje caro esperando que accediera felizmente a salir contigo, me diste una cachetada, me besaste a la fuerza y me tocaste sin mi permiso en un pasillo del colegio, me subiste a un avión sin preguntarme nada, y así puedo seguir diciendo una tras otra todo el día…

Tsukasa se quedó algo frío ante sus declaraciones, pero no se amilanó

—¿Así que ahora piensas sacarme en cara todas las cosas malas que he hecho?

—No, sólo digo que tu carácter termina por ser explosivo e ilógico. Además muchas veces yo también he hecho tonterías impulsivas y sin sentido. Lo que te dije era para comprobar mi punto.

—¿Y por eso no estás comiendo?

—No, no estoy comiendo porque no quiero. Dime algo, esto me interesa ¿sabes qué es lo que quiero, Doumyouji?

—P-Pues…mmm…

—Me imaginaba, eso es porque nunca escuchas. Lo que quiero en este momento es estar en clases, porque si sigo faltando…

—Eso se arregla, sólo tengo que hablar con los profesores para que…

—¡No! No quiero que hagas eso, quiero estar en ese colegio porque merezca estarlo, no porque algún niño rico meta la mano, sin afán de ofender.

—No te entiendo, haces demasiado escándalo por faltar un día a clases

—Es que no es un día, es casi una semana que estuve fuera…

—Sí, fuera en Hawaii ¿verdad?

De pronto el ambiente se puso tenso, Tsukushi había querido evitar el tema decidiendo no hablar en primer lugar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Sí…

—Y con Rui

—…

—Nunca te creí capaz de hacer una cosa así, aunque bueno, en la playa hiciste algo parecido, si mal no recuerdo…

—No te permito que me digas algo así—le reclamó lanzándole una mirada fría—¡Retira lo que dijiste de inmediato!

—¿Y por qué lo haría si es la verdad?

—¡Tu no sabes que fue lo que sucedió en la playa! ¡Además, tú sólo decidiste lanzarme tus sentimientos sin siquiera preguntar si yo me sentía igual! No me presionaste al final, es cierto, me dijiste que como no te había contestado esperarías mi respuesta, pero debes de reconocerlo Doumyouji…En el fondo sabías que yo sentía algo por Rui, todo el F4 lo sabía…

—¡CÁLLATE!

—…sin embargo, también sentía algo por ti. Por estúpido e increíble que fuera hasta para mí misma, sentía algo por ti, pero estaba confundida, Rui había sido mi primer amor y verlo tan débil y triste hacia que yo quisiera estar allí para él, fue por eso que fui a la playa sin decirte nada, porque no soportaba verlo solo. El beso, fue culpa mía, tal vez debí de haberlo rechazado, pero en ese momento no me importó, de haber sabido cómo me iba a sentir después de eso tal vez no lo hubiera hecho. Verte como te vi, me dolió profundamente, más de lo que me permitía admitir. El resto de lo que pasó entre nosotros es una larga historia Doumyouji, pero la verdad es que yo me enamoré de ti, realmente me enamoré de ti.

—Entonces…

—Pero me heriste, me heriste tan profundamente que no sé si realmente pueda dejar pasar eso por alto, sin importar quién haya estado detrás, quién te haya obligado, me heriste…

—¿¡Y por eso corriste a los brazos de Rui!

—Sí, fue por eso—Tsukasa se sorprendió de que lo admitiera—Porque estaba harta de todo y él me dijo que no había nada de malo en correr, en escapar. No tienes idea Doumyouji, de cuántas veces han sido las que Rui ha estado a mi lado ayudándome cuando tú me herías o yo hacía alguna tontería para alejarme de ti, él era el que estaba a mi lado dándome fuerzas para que no me rindiera por lo que sentía por ti, él siempre estuvo de nuestro lado.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece

—Pero así es, yo pensé en cierto momento que ya me había olvidado de ese primer amor, de esa…tranquilidad a la que podía recurrir si me sentía mal. Incluso le confesé mis sentimientos directamente a Rui por única vez, sólo por sacármelo del pecho; él dijo que ya lo sabía y eso fue todo. Yo estaba feliz contigo, me sentía completa, sólo el estar cerca de ti provocaba que mi corazón latiera incontrolablemente y me pusiera roja, a veces el sólo hecho de mirarte era suficiente.

—Makino…—Tsukasa intentó tomarla de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, pero ella no le dejó

—No lo hagas, no es lo mismo para nosotros, ya no.

—No lo entiendo, ¡no entiendo qué demonios debe de haber pasado entre ustedes dos para que ahora estés confusa y quieras terminar y alejarte! ¡Pero para que lo sepas, no pienso aceptarlo!

—¡Pasó que él estuvo allí, otra vez, cerrando mis heridas!, y esta vez fue él quien confesó sus sentimientos y yo al encontrarme tan vulnerable, flaqueé y recibí con los brazos abiertos ese cariño que me brindaba.

—¿Recibiste con los brazos…? Makino, dime la verdad ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes en Hawaii?

—…Nada, ¿qué habría de pasar?

—¡No me mientas! ¡Durmieron juntos un solo cuarto! ¿Te abrazó? ¿Te besó? ¿Qué te hizo?

—¡Si me hizo algo o no es asunto mío!

—¡Eres una…!

—¡Mucho cuidado con lo que vayas a decir,Doumyouji!

Tsukasa estaba completamente colérico, no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su ira y más porque no tenía prueba alguna de que hubiera pasado algo excepto el hecho de que durmieron en la misma habitación. Y por más de que su instinto estaba en lo correcto, no importaba, ya que Tsukushi no hablaría acerca de esas cosas con él.

—Si tanto te interesa saberlo, Rui fue todo un caballero durante el tiempo que estuvimos en Hawaii, y que con eso te baste—Obviamente con eso no le bastaba.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír…Te dio un anillo, creo que eso deja bastante claras sus intenciones

Tsukushi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese hecho y los recuerdos que sin querer queriendo fluyeron a su mente sobre ese día, las palabras de Rui al entregarle el anillo

"_Esta…es mi declaración de guerra"_

Su reacción no pasó desapercibida a Tsukasa que nuevamente montó en cólera y empezó a gritar

—¡Y seguro eso fue más que suficiente para que la señorita se derritiera en su sitio! ¿¡Acaso cualquiera que viniera con un anillo podría hacer que te enamoraras de él tan fácilmente!

—¡No! ¡Pero cualquier que viniera a darme cariño después de que mi novio me botase como a un perro también recibiría cariño de mi parte!

—¡Ya te dije el por qué tuve que hacerlo!

—¿¡Y eso qué significa! ¡Que cada vez que tu madre te amenace con algo tú obedecerás!

—¡Ese "algo" eras tú y tus amigos! ¡Estaba intentando protegerte!

—¡Entonces respóndeme esto Doumyouji! Dime sinceramente si hubiera sido imposible que me enviaras un mensaje de alguna manera explicando esto con alguno de los chicos. ¿¡Era absolutamente imposible! ¡Dímelo!

—¡L-La-La vieja bruja…!

—¡Me gustaría saber cómo el dejarme sola en una ciudad desconocida puede ser protegerme!

Tsukasa, al no poder contestar, se levantó y con el brazo botó todo lo que pudo de la mesa al suelo, provocando que la fina porcelana se rompiera, que los líquidos se derramaran y la comida se arruinase.

—¡TU NO SABES POR TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR!

Tsukushi no se movía, estaba con el rostro volteado hacia un lado y su cabello le escondía, tenía ambas manos sobre el lado derecho de su cara.

—¿Makino…?

Cuando por fin se levantó Tsukasa vio que tenía la gasa manchada con algo que parecía ser té o café, al momento de tirar todo, de alguna, el líquido que debía de estar tibio, le había caído directamente a la herida.

—¡Makino! ¡Espera, déjame ver…!

—No me toques, así estoy bien—le respondió alejándolo con su brazo, dejando a Tsukasa congelado en su sitio—Y tienes razón, yo no sé por qué cosas habrás pasado, pero no olvides que tú tampoco sabes por lo que yo he tenido que pasar. Doumyouji, hablar del pasado ahora es inútil, lo que pasó, pasó. Lo cierto es que sí, mi corazón está dividido porque quiera o no lo que siento por Rui se volvió más fuerte en el tiempo que estuve con el a solas en Hawaii. ¿Es culpa mía? Sí, tal vez lo es, pero no lo puedo evitar, pero como ya te dije, también te quiero a ti, es por eso que les pedí tiempo a ambos para poder pensar, decidir y…no sé, pasar tiempo con ustedes sin ninguna clase de presión por parte de nadie. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes, por favor, dejarme sola? Al menos, sólo deja que…

—¿Eso quieres? ¡Bien! ¡Te dejaré sola!—Y diciendo esto, le dirigió una última mirada y salió del restaurante como un ciclón.

—Doumyouji—murmuró Tsukushi mientras lo veía salir furioso

—¿Señorita, se encuentra usted bien? ¿Necesita que llamemos a un médico o a su chofer?—El personal del restaurante sólo se había atrevido a acercarse luego de que Tsukasa se fuera y al ver que Tsukushi tenía el uniforme de la Eitoku obviamente pensaban que tendría todo a su disposición, como un automóvil o un guardaespaldas.

—Estoy bien, gracias. No se moleste en llamar a nadie, lo haré yo misma. Lamento no haber podido probar su comida.

—Oh no, lamentamos todo este incidente, por favor, permítanos darle algo para el camino—y antes de que Tsukushi pudiese negarse, otro mozo trajo una caja para llevar llena de pancitos, tostadas, y pequeños manjares para el camino—Por favor señorita, acéptelo como cortesía de la casa.

—Muy bien, lo haré. Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, señorita. Por favor, regrese pronto

Tsukushi dudaba que en algún momento pudiese regresar a ese lugar, pero viéndolo bien antes de salir, era un lugar precioso: cálidamente iluminado, con mesas cubiertas por inmaculados manteles blancos y con un centro de mesa de jazmines

_Es realmente hermoso_—pensó. Al salir se fijó en el nombre _"Café à la Carte"_—_Que raro un nombre tan simple._

Otra cosa en la que se fijó fue que el estacionamiento estaba vacío, no había nadie, ni un solo carro.

Se horrorizó.

No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba parada y por lo que había visto, el trayecto en carro tomaba dos horas. Sería imposible que estuviera cerca de una estación de autobús puesto que la zona parecía completamente residencial llena de gente rica. No se atrevió a volver a entrar por miedo a ser maltratada cuando descubrieran que la verdad era que no tenía dinero, todo su espíritu de pelea se había ido con Tsukasa cuando este la dejó.

Mirando a izquierda y a derecha, se decidió por el camino que parecía más cercano a una calle en la que pasaban carros, aunque fueran todos particulares, a algún lado tendría que llevar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Rui estaba dando vueltas en el colegio, bostezando por haberse quedado hasta tan tarde escuchando las historias de su madre y viendo las fotos de su padre de los lugares que habían visitado. Tenía ganas de pasar por el salón de Tsukushi, pero no sabía si sería correcto, pensaba que, tal vez, el darle tiempo significaba no acercarse tanto a ella en la escuela y, si alguien llegaba a reconocerlo en la puerta de su salón (que era lo más probable) ella lo notaría de inmediato y se sentiría incómoda.

Sin embargo, sus ganas pudieron más e, intentando hacerlo lo más disimuladamente posible, ojeó dentro a ver si la encontraba, pero se sorprendió al ver su pupitre vacío.

_Que raro, ayer cuando llamó dijo que vendría. _

Revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y pronto acabarían las clases. Decidió entonces darse una vuelta por las escaleras de emergencia y dormir un poco, en su casa sería un poquito imposible con su mamá dando vueltas de un lado para otro.

Abrió las puertas de vidrio y se dirigió al balcón un segundo, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde cuando de repente, sintió una presencia y volteó a verificar. Encontró que era nada menos que Tsukushi sentada a la mitad de la escalera, abrazada a su mochila y mirando a ningún lado.

—¿Tsukushi?—la aludida volteó a mirarlo pero no respondió. Se acercó a ella y observó que su gasa estaba sucia de algo marrón—Tsukushi, ¿estás bien?

—¿Rui?—Pareció como si entonces fijara la vista en él y se diera cuenta de quién estaba frente a ella—¡Rui!—exclamó quedamente y le sonrió mientras soltaba la mochila y lo abrazaba a él.

—Oye, oye… ¿estás bien? Tienes la gasa sucia…

—Mmm, estoy bien. No puedo creer que estés aquí, siempre apareces cuando lo necesito—Rui captó de inmediato el sentido de sus palabras

—¿Qué estés así tiene que ver con Tsukasa?

Tsukushi se separó de él y lo miró fijamente, luego, casi inmediatamente y sin parpadear, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzaron a caer hacia sus mejillas. No parecía estar haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo por llorar, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra en una velocidad alarmante. Rui no preguntó más.

—Vamos

—¿A dónde?

—A la enfermería, hay que cambiarte eso rápido.

—No, no quiero, las clases están por acabar y todo el mundo me verá.

—Iremos rápido, no nos tomará más de 2 minutos, vamos—Intentó hacerla levantarse pero las piernas parecían no responderle.

—Lo siento, Rui. He caminado más de 5 horas y… me duele todo, aparte que no he comido casi nada desde la mañana, lo siento, lo siento…—Tsukushi no lo entendía, ella siempre había sido fuerte, y odiaba demostrar debilidad ante otras personas, pero con Rui todo parecía ir al revés. Con el simple hecho de estar allí para ella, lograba que todos sus muros se derrumbaran dejando sólo sus verdaderos sentimientos al aire, y eso le dolía. Mientras estos pensamientos venían a su cabeza, se sintió de repente como si estuviera flotando, cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, era exactamente eso, estaba flotando, Rui se había puesto su mochila y luego la había cargado como una princesa y se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Rui, bájame!

—¿Acaso quieres que te quede el rostro marcado?

—…no

—Entonces guarda silencio y oculta el rostro en mi pecho si no quieres que te vean, vamos a la enfermería.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Tsukushi mientras enredaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de Rui y se ocultaba como le había dicho. Se dio cuenta de que la campana había sonado justo antes de que Rui abriera la puerta y fue consciente de los fuertes murmullos que se escuchaban alrededor de ella a medida que Rui avanzaba, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue el sentir sus manos dando un leve apretón desde donde la estaban cargando, intentando tranquilizarla.

Finalmente escuchó una puerta cerrarse y supo que se encontraba en la enfermería, sintió algo suave bajo ella y las manos de Rui dejarla, estaba sobre la cama.

—Sácate los zapatos.

—N-no, así estoy bien.

—Tsukushi

Nuevamente una mirada era lo único que se necesitaba para que hiciera caso, se los saco y esperó a que Rui viniese con una palangana de agua.

—Aquí no están los medicamentos que te recetó el doctor así que sólo te limpiaré el rostro y te cambiaré la gasa, luego te llevaré a casa ¿De acuerdo?

Todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un asentimiento. Cuando retiró la gasa de su rostro, notó que este seguía de un color morado y rojizo distinto al blanco cremoso de su piel normal; cada vez que veía la herida se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de protegerla como era debido.

Terminó rápidamente y efectuó una llamada de teléfono que no duró más de un minuto.

—Pronto vendrá un auto por nosotros. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, lamento todo esto

—No tienes por qué—Rui no estaba preguntando nada, estaba simple y puramente preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Doumyouji me raptó y me llevó a un restaurante en la mañana, estaba lejos y no sabía cómo regresar, por eso no pude venir a clases y…

—Espera, ¿Cómo es eso de que te raptó?—Tsukushi empezó a contarle toda la historia, cuando acabó, Rui tenía una expresión inescrutable.

—Ahora estás aquí y estás bien, eso es lo único que me importa por el momento—su celular vibró y revisó el mensaje—Llegó el carro, vamos—Y sin previo aviso volvió a cargarla como una princesa.

—¡Y-Yo puedo caminar!

—No, no puedes.

Y sin más, se la llevó así hasta la entrada del colegio donde los curiosos restantes no dejaban de tomar fotografías con sus celulares. El viaje a la casa de Tsukushi no era largo, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para que Rui pensara en qué le iba a decir a Tsukasa y de qué manera.

_¿Pero quién se ha creído? Lo primero que nos pide es tiempo y lo primero que hace es ir y llevarla a un lugar en contra de su voluntad, se volvió loco…_

—Joven amo, hemos llegado.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, gracias. Tsuku…—Rui se dio con la sorpresa de que Tsukushi se había quedado profundamente dormida a su lado. Se quedó observándola unos segundos y tomó una decisión algo loca—Disculpa, Ogata-san, vamos a casa.

—¿Eh?—el conductor observó el espejo retrovisor y entendió—Ah…sí señor, de inmediato.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¡Joven amo! ¿Está usted bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Todo está bien, Sanae-san. Ella es Makino Tsukushi, una amiga muy importante, me gustaría que por favor la atendieran.

—¿Es la jovencita que usted trajo hace un tiempo atrás cierto? Usted se quedó dormido mientras ella estuvo aquí.

—Tu memoria jamás falla Sanae-san—le dijo Rui con una amable sonrisa mientras dejaba a Tsukushi en la cama de una habitación de invitados—Por favor, ella se encuentra profundamente dormida, así que intenta que la laven sin despertarla. También voy a necesitar gasa, agua oxigenada, esparadrapo y…espera un segundo—Rui empezó a buscar en su celular—sí, esta crema, no debería ser demasiado difícil de conseguir.

—Sí, joven amo.

—¿Mis padres?

—Salieron de compras y dijeron que volverían para la cena.

—Perfecto, eso me da el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que necesito. Dejo esto en tus manos Sanae-san, iré a darme un baño.

—Como usted ordene, joven amo.

—Eres lo máximo—y dándole un pequeño abrazo a quien lo había cuidado como abuela, se fue a su habitación.

—Muy bien señoritas—Sanae-san se dirigía a las dos mucamas que habían aparecido como por arte de magia detrás de ella—La invitada es la señorita Makino, una amiga muy importante del joven amo, así que espero que se comporten a la altura ¿Entendieron?

—Sí, Sanae-san.

—Bien. Lávenla pero intenten no despertarla, cambien su ropa y el uniforme lo mandarán para lavado, secado y planchado, debe de estar impecable para mañana. Vean que el joven amo encuentre los medicamentos que pidió en la mesa de noche antes de que termine su baño. Rápido, rápido…

—Sí, Sanae-san.

_Así que amiga importante…A mí no me engaña_—Pensaba pícaramente Sanae-san, que parecía haber descubierto quien era responsable del cambio tan favorable que había tenido Rui durante los últimos meses.

Rui terminó su ducha tan pronto como pudo, se cambió en algo más cómodo y salió hacia el cuarto de invitados. Al llegar, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a dos mucamas.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, joven amo. La señorita realmente está profundamente dormida. Le dimos un baño con esponja y le cambiamos el uniforme por un pijama. Dejamos los medicamentos que pidió en la mesa de noche.

—Muchísimas gracias.

—Ah, joven amo…una cosa más, aparte de lo que pidió, también me tomé la libertad de poner una crema desinflamatoria con extracto de eucalipto.

—¿Y por qué algo tan específico?

—Bueno, al lavar a la señorita no pudimos evitar notar sus pies. Tiene varias ampollas y heridas, le debe de doler mucho. Lamento si eso no era lo que quería, joven-

—No, es perfecto, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que han hecho—les dijo obsequiándoles una cálida sonrisa. Las mucamas se sonrojaron un poco pero dieron una respetuosa reverencia y se retiraron a terminar sus obligaciones.

Rui entró y observó la pequeña figura arropada en la cama, se le veía más cómoda y tranquila. Empezó entonces con su labor, primero fue hacia sus pies que, tal y como le había dicho la mucama, estaban malheridos. Aplicó la crema sobre cada uno de ellos y los tapó nuevamente. Lavó sus manos y prosiguió a hacerse cargo de su rostro. Retiró la gasa y se dio cuenta de que esa no era la que le había puesto en la enfermería, al mirarla bien, notó que el rostro de Tsukushi también había sido lavado con mucho cuidado, puesto que solo un pequeño diámetro de la herida había sido dejado sin lavar. Se dedicó entonces a terminar la labor, teniendo mucho cuidado de los puntos y pasó a aplicar la nueva crema que había mandado a comprar, ignorante de lo que pasaba en ese momento en el recibidor de su casa…

**En el recibidor…**

—Buenas noches señor, señora. Pensé que llegarían un poco más tarde.

—Decidimos regresar antes, ¿cierto cariño? Rui ya debe de estar en casa y nos gustaría pasar más tiempo con él antes de que Riku salga en su siguiente viaje de negocios. ¿Todo tranquilo por aquí, Sanae-san?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Mi hijo llegó, Sanae-san?

—Sí, señor.

—Muy bien, iré a refrescarme un poco, pide por favor que vayan sirviendo la comida. Gracias.

—Como ordene, señor.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo, Sanae-san?

—B-bueno, señora. Creo que estaba…tomando una ducha, sí.

—¿Sanae-san?

—¿Sí, señora?

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—Bueno, señora, si he de serle completamente franca—y Sanae se la llevó un poco más lejos para que oídos curiosos del resto de la servidumbre no escucharan—el joven amo se encuentra en la habitación de invitados.

—¿Y por qué está allí?

—Creo que sería bueno que se acercara a verlo, pero no diga nada—Le dijo guiñando un ojo. La buena Sanae-san había estado tantos años en la familia y se llevó tan bien con Hikari desde que llegó que la consideraba una hija.

—Me pica la curiosidad, de acuerdo, ya regreso—le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Hikari avanzó lentamente al comienzo del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de invitados, observó, para su alivio, que la puerta estaba entreabierta y no tendría que inventar alguna excusa para poder abrirla. Asomó silenciosamente la cabeza y lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta: Su hijo, Rui, estaba pegando una gasa sobre el rostro maltrecho de una muchacha con tanto cuidado que era imposible no sentir la atmósfera cargada de cariño. Al terminar, dejó de lado la gasa restante y corroboró que la joven estuviese tapada y cómoda, se sentó nuevamente a su lado y le acarició el cabello mirándola tiernamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Más que suficiente_—pensó Hikari, que se alejaba tan sigilosamente como podía.

Se dirigió al comedor donde, efectivamente, encontró a Sanae-san dando instrucciones para la cena.

—Sanae-san, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento por favor?

—Sí, señora.

Hikari la llevó hasta la oficina del primer piso, cerró la puerta y empezó.

—¡Cuéntamelo todo Sanae-san! ¿¡Quién es ella!

—No conozco demasiado, señora, sé que la señorita estuvo aquí antes una vez…

—¿En serio?

Sanae pasó entonces a relatarle todo lo que recordaba acerca de la fugaz visita de Tsukushi a la casa..

—Pero ¿y ahora?

—Llegó con ella cargada en brazos, me pidió inmediatamente que nos hiciéramos cargo. Sé que se llama Makino Tsukushi.

—Así que Tsukushi-chan…Me interesa esta chica, quiero saber más de ella. Me parece increíble…es que deberías haber visto su rostro Sanae-san, ¡jamás había a Rui mirar a alguien así! ¡Con decirte que ni a Shizuka!

—Opino lo mismo señora, con la señorita Shizuka era más como un sentimiento de adoración de un niño menor a una hermana mayor.

—Quiere protegerla, se nota a leguas…bien entonces, será nuestra labor desentrañar quién es esa joven Sanae-san.

—Por supuesto, señora, cuente conmigo

Las dos mujeres en camaradería se dieron un apretón de manos y salieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Al llegar al comedor Hikari vio a su hijo y su esposo esperándola para cenar.

—Rui, hijo.

—Buenas noches, madre. ¿Se divirtió comprando?

—Mucho, te he traído algunas cosas.

—No se hubiera molestado, gracias.

La cena transcurrió amena y tranquila, Hikari notó que Rui no decía nada acerca de la invitada que tenían en casa, así que hizo un comentario al aire muy inocente.

—Rui, veo que no vienen tus amigos del F4, ¿dónde paran?

—Ahora todos están algo más ocupados madre, cada uno de nosotros se encuentra con más responsabilidades día tras día.

—Bien dicho hijo, espero que en algún momento también veas de hacerte cargo del nuestro.

—Por supuesto, padre.

—Bueno, pero hijo—interrumpió Hikari—ya sabes que puedes traer a tus amigos y _amigas_ a la casa sin ningún problema. Cuando tengan el tiempo, tráelos a tomar el té.

—Sí, madre—Rui no captó por completo el sentido de las palabras de su madre, pero le pareció raro la mención de la palabra "amigas", sin embargo, decidió no hacerle caso. El resto de la cena transcurrió sin mayores comentarios y luego de ver los regalos que le había traído su madre, Rui se excusó para descansar. Antes de ir a su habitación llamó a Sanae-san a un lado.

—Por favor, que mañana en la mañana Tsukushi se atendida con un gran desayuno.

—Sí, joven amo.

—Gracias, Sanae-san. Oyasumi.

—Oyasumi nasai, joven amo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Tsukushi estaba soñando, lo sabía puesto que su rostro no estaba hinchado o le dolía y estaba frente al mar viendo un hermoso atardecer. De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en el cuello, ella sólo rió, como si ese pequeño gesto fuera algo común y corriente entre ella y el hombre a sus espaldas. ¿Pero quién era ese hombre? Cuando quiso voltear a ver una mano le cubrió los ojos y otra le acarició los labios ¿Por qué no quería dejarla verlo? Comenzó a forcejear, pero de pronto sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los de ella y dejó de luchar. Se sentían tan familiares… El cariñoso beso acabó y le dejó un sabor tan grande a soledad que quiso más, no quería separarse de esa persona tan rápido. Se dio cuenta que la mano que la cubría se iba levantando y aprovechó para abrir lentamente los ojos…

…para darse con un techo pintado de amarillo pastel.

Parpadeó un par de veces más para convencerse que no estaba nuevamente en otro sueño, pero el dolor en su mejilla derecha le confirmó que esa era la realidad, pero el saberlo no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba en un cuarto extraño, acostada en una cama extraña, con un pijama que no era de ella. Se levantó de una sola y se mareó un poco. Según el reloj de la pared eran casi las 5…pero no podía ser, a esa hora ella había estado…¿en dónde había estado? Lo último que recordaba era el interior de la limosina de Rui.

Intentó caminar y se dio cuenta de que los músculos de las piernas y las plantas de los pies le dolían, pero era algo soportable. Al asomar la cara por la puerta se dio sólo con un gran pasillo.

_Bien, estoy en una casa de ricos. _

Tsukushi salió y avanzó hasta llegar a una especie de salita muy acogedora con un gran ventanal, luego fue hacia la izquierda y entonces vio la entrada.

_¿Cómo diablos terminé en casa de Rui?_

Se preguntaba. Había recordado la casa gracias a la vez que fue con él en una "cita", si a eso se le puede haber llamado cita. Al menos, estaba mas relajada, por un momento pensó que Tsukasa la había vuelto a secuestrar, ahora que se sabía en casa amiga, le dio sed, e intentó buscar la cocina. La encontró después de perderse un par de veces y se asombró nuevamente de todo el espacio que necesitaban los ricos para cosas tan simples.

Cuando estaba tomando algo de agua, de pronto se prendió la luz. Volteó asustada a ver quién era y se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa, de largo cabello marrón oscuro y ojos castaños, ojos que le parecía conocer.

—¡Oh vaya! No sabía que había alguien despierto a esta hora de la madrugada.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho, señora! Me desperté, no sabía donde estaba y…t-tenía sed así que…

—Está bien, está bien, toma la que desees. Tú eres Makino Tsukushi, ¿no es cierto?

—Hai.

—Es raro para esta casa tener visitas, más raro aún que mi hijo las traiga

_¿¡"M-Mi h-h-hi-hi-hijo"!? ¿¡Acaso dijo "mi hijo"!?_

—E-Entonces usted es…

—Encantada de conocerte, soy Hanazawa Hikari, la madre de Rui.

—E-El gusto es todo mío, mi nombre es Makino Tsukushi.

—Sí, ya lo sabía—le contestó con una pequeño sonrisa

—Yo…lamento todo esto. La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo como es que terminé aquí y encima en una de sus habitaciones y…

—No hay ningún problema, cualquier invitado de Rui es importante para nosotros. Aunque debo de confesarte Tsukushi-chan, ah ¿puedo llamarte Tsukushi?

—¡Sí, claro!

—Debo confesarte que me sorprende que de pronto Rui traiga a una "amiga" a la casa. Me gustaría conocerte un poco más ¿Podemos?

La verdad era que lo que más quería Tsukushi en ese momento era salir corriendo en dirección contraria, pero la mujer frente a ella parecía ser tan buena y tenía una sonrisa tan cautivadora más los mismos ojos de Rui, ojos a los que, difícilmente, había podido resistirse en más de una ocasión.

—Por supuesto.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo. Cuéntame un poco de ti, no he escuchado nunca el apellido Makino, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?

Y con esa pregunta a Tsukushi le bajó la presión. Se sentía como cuando había estado parada en la fiesta de Tsukasa y su madre había preguntado inmediatamente quién era ella, quiénes eran sus padres, a qué se dedicaban, cuánto ganaban y es que, en ese mundo, todos los ricos que había conocido medían el valor de una persona por cuanto dinero tuviese en una cuenta bancaria. Antes de recibir otro golpe, decidió tapar el hueco antes de que cavaran la tierra.

—Yo no vengo de una familia rica, señora. Mis padres en estos momentos están en un pueblo pesquero intentando ganar lo suficiente para un mes más de pensión de la escuela. En otras palabras, soy pobre.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo es que eres amiga de Rui?

—Señora, no es por faltarle el respeto, pero ya sé como irá esta conversación. No se preocupe, me iré cuanto antes.

—¿Pero, por qué? ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera Tsukushi-chan?

—Pues, no, pero ya he tenido experiencia con personas que vienen de familias ricas, que siempre lo tuvieron todo, que siempre lo tendrán todo con tan sólo chasquear los dedos y la verdad, ya no me queda paciencia para tratar con ellos. Consideran que las personas pobres por el hecho de serlo no tenemos derecho a la dignidad o al orgullo y nos apilan en como caza-fortunas o materialistas metiéndonos en un mismo costal.

—¿Y Rui también es así?

—B-bueno, Rui es…distinto, él siempre fue diferente, aunque tiene actitudes de niño rico de vez en cuando, no es tan malo como el resto.

—Jajajaja…—Tsukushi se sorprendió de escuchar una leve risa y ver un rostro calmado—Realmente eres una chica interesante. ¿No crees que la manera en la que me estás metiendo en un costal con todos los ricos es lo mismo que han hecho contigo?

—Bueno…

—¿Y además concluiste de buenas a primeras que soy como el resto de personas ricas que has conocido?

—La verdad es que…

—¿Es o no es así?

—Sí, bueno, entonces…por favor dígame que tiene que decir después de saber lo que le he dicho señora. Soy pobre, vivo sola porque mis padres no podían mantenernos a todos juntos aquí en la ciudad, ahora son pescadores, mi hermano tuvo que cambiarse de escuela y no tengo status social, honor o belleza.

—Para serte sincera me recuerdas a mí cuando era joven.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre de soltera era Mogami. Una chica normal, sin ningún tipo de riqueza, mi familia no era tan pobre como estás describiendo a la tuya, pero yo no tenía nada, excepto mi trabajo y mis ganas de progresar cuando me enamoré del padre de Rui.

Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando, Tsukushi notó que Hikari no había perdido la sonrisa y le parecía tan raro el trato que recibía…La madre de Soujiro parecía sólo seguir las órdenes de su padre, la madre de Akira era un espíritu joven y la madre de Tsukasa, era definitivamente una arpía de primera. Pero esta mujer, era distinta a todas ellas, parecía "normal" dentro de los estándares establecidos.

—Le pido disculpas.

—No importa. Sé por lo que debes estar pasando en una escuela de niños mimados. A mí me han dicho desde caza-fortunas hasta vendida, sufrí mucho por lo que sentía por Riku, pero no me arrepiento, tengo a mi familia, y de ahora en adelante voy a poder intentar mantenerla unida.

Tsukushi siguió escuchándola durante un buen tiempo y le pareció que realmente era una mujer digna de admirar por toda la lucha que había tenido que llevar para casarse con el hombre que amaba, una amorosa madre que no había tenido oportunidad de estar al lado de su hijo en su época más difícil pero que estaba intentando subsanar su ausencia y una persona cálida con la que se podía estar en paz, pensó que tal vez, Rui había heredado esa capacidad de hacer sentir bien a los demás con tan sólo estar alrededor, aunque pensándolo bien, sólo ella se sentía así.

—Pronto será hora para que se levanten a desayunar.

—Sí

—¡Ah! Tengo una gran idea ¿Por qué no hacemos el desayuno?

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—¡Sí! Hace tiempo que no cocino algo para Riku y me gustaría sorprenderlo ¿Me ayudas?

—Claro.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron y empezaron a buscar en dónde estaba cada cosa de la cocina, cuando fueron interrumpidas

—¡Señora! ¿Pero que hace aquí tan temprano?

—Ah, Sanae-san, me levanté por algo de agua y me encontré con Tsukushi-chan, estábamos pensando en hacer el desayuno.

—¿Hacer el desayu-? Pero señora, ese es nuestro trabajo, además, la mayoría de cosas fueron preparadas el día de ayer. El señor pidió para hoy un desayuno occidental

Tsukushi tuvo un vuelco en el estómago al recordar lo que un desayuno así había provocado el día anterior.

—Pero quiero hacer algo para Riku, hace mucho que no le cocino algo Sanae-san…

—Señora…

—Entonces ¿qué le parece si hacemos magdalenas? Es un postre sencillo y ligero que podría llevarse su esposo al trabajo si no llega a comerlo en el desayuno.

—¿Tú crees Tsukushi-chan?

—Claro, la receta es sencilla y están listas en 30 minutos. Nada complicado—terminó diciendo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, está decidido entonces. Sanae-san, usaré el horno de la derecha para hacer magdalenas con Tsukushi-chan, y no hay peros que valgan—declaró guiñándole el ojo a la anciana a quien no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Mientras que el resto del personal estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a la señora de la casa cocina, y más aún, con una señorita extraña a su lado, Sanae observaba con gusto a las dos mujeres batir, espolvorear y hornear, lo que le ocasionaba risa era que ambas estaban en pijamas y parecían no darse cuenta de ello.

—Señora, veo que su postre ya está en el horno

—Sí, Tsukushi es buena en la cocina

—No es para tanto—dijo ella algo avergonzada

—Bueno entonces, me gustaría que la señora y la señorita fueran a cambiarse para ir a desayunar a la mesa, no falta mucho para que el señor y el joven amo se levanten.

—Mi uniforme…

—Esta limpio, planchado y colgado en el ropero del cuarto de invitados señorita.

—Ah…eh, muchas gracias

—Ve, Tsukushi, te veo en la mesa—Hikari parecía contentísima de haber tenido tiempo de hablar con una chica que le parecía franca y sincera, que había crecido con demasiada rapidez y había tenido que acostumbrase a ser el apoyo de su familia.

_Debe de ser ella…tiene que ser ella la responsable del cambio que Rui ha sufrido._

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Rui salió de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, desde que habían llegado sus padres, compartían todas las comidas posibles. Estaba algo preocupado por cómo se había despertado Tsukushi, pero prefirió no levantar sospechas en sus padres y esperar para irse a la escuela con ella.

—Buenos días, padre.

—Buenos días.

—¿Y madre?

—No lo sé, desde la mañana está emocionada por algo y me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa pero no sé de qué está hablando.

—Es raro.

—¡Buenos días a todos!—saludó una Hikari con un ligero vestido amarillo y una larga trenza al lado izquierdo de su cuello. Riku se ruborizó levemente, no podía negar que su esposa lo cautivaba cada día de todos los días sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiesen estado juntos—Querido, quiero que conozcas a alguien, es una amiga de Rui, Makino Tsukushi.

Rui casi se cae de su silla al ver que detrás de su madre se encontraba Tsukushi, algo ruborizada y con una nerviosa sonrisa, pero calmada en medio de todo.

—Buenos días, lamento mucho las molestias que pude haberles causado el día de ayer.

—¿Ayer?

—Padre, ayer Tsukushi tuvo un pequeño accidente y la traje aquí ya que se desmayó en el colegio. Lamento no haberle avisado antes.

Riku se sorprendió con la rápida reacción de Rui y de su afán de proteger a la chica al lado de su esposa.

—Ah, por supuesto, no hay problema alguno. Señorita Makino, mi nombre es Hanazawa Riku, es un gusto conocerla.

—E-El gusto es todo mío señor, gracias.

—Pero bueno, sentémonos a desayunar que los chicos tienen que ir a estudiar.

Ante esa frase, Tsukushi vio que de ninguna parte aparecieron sirvientes con distintos platos en sus manos y los colocaron rápidamente frente a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa, por más de que hubiera pasado tiempo en casa delos otros F4 aún era algo difícil acostumbrase a ser atendida cuando toda su vida había hecho sus cosas sola.

—Come lo que desees Tsukushi-chan, aunque tal vez estés más acostumbrada a un desayuno oriental, puedo mandar a preparar uno para ti—ante la mención de estas palabras Tsukushi notó que ya dos personas de la servidumbre estaban listas para ir a la cocina a la mínima instrucción.

—No, está bien así, también me gusta mucho esta clase de desayuno, es sólo que hacía mucho no lo comía.

El desayuno fue algo raro pero ameno, Tsukushi no sabía de qué hablar pero Hikari intentó hacerle las cosas lo más sencillas posibles y Rui también, ya que sabía cuáles eran sus gustos gracias a los días pasados en Hawai sabía qué plato acercarle y cual no. Riku estuvo más observando toda la escena, no parecía que la chica fuera tonta, o interesada, sin embargo era obvio que no pertenecía a esa clase de mundo.

Después del desayuno, Tsukushi fue a enjuagarse la boca y encontró con que en el baño de invitados le habían dejado cepillo de dientes y pasta nuevos, así que los usó, lo que no encontró por ningún lado fue su maleta o sus zapatos. Se imaginó que estarían en el recibidor y salió para encontrar a Hikari, Riku y Rui en la puerta.

—Ya llegaste, ahora sí pueden irse todos.

—Señorita, aquí esta su mochila—Tsukushi vio a Sanae-san acercarse

—Muchas gracias.

—Oh, es cierto. Riku, Rui…aquí tienen—y diciendo esto, Hikari les dio una pequeña bolsa a cada uno—son unas magdalenas que Tsukushi y yo hicimos en la mañana. Tal vez puedas comerlas después de tu almuerzo querido—se empinó y besó la mejilla de su esposo, provocando que tanto él como Tsukushi se sonrojaran ante el abierto despliegue de su afecto.

—Erm…sí, claro. Gracias, querida. Voy de salida. ¿Rui?

—La veré más tarde, madre.

—Diviértete cariño.

—Muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad Hikari-san—Tsukushi le ofreció una reverencia y Hikari sólo atinó a darle un abrazo

—Espero que regreses pronto Tsukushi, me gustaría mucho hablar más contigo.

—E-eso haré…Hanazawa-san, lamento mucho todas las molestias que le cause—esta vez lo dijo dirigiéndose al Riku.

—No fue ninguna molestia, eres bienvenida en la casa.

Luego de que el personal diera su despedida en conjunto, los tres salieron al jardín. Riku se despidió de ambos jóvenes aun preguntándose qué clase de relación tenía su hijo con esa chica.

_Nunca antes lo había visto ser tan abierto con alguien aparte de Shizuka...sin embargo, definitivamente no se le ve incómodo._

Rui, como nunca, había pedido a Ogata-san, su conductor, que le tuviera listo el carro para el día siguiente, si bien el solía caminar hacia el colegio deteniéndose de cuando en cuando el algún parque o alguna tienda, sabía que a Tsukushi aún le dolerían los pies y prefirió hacerlo fácil para ella.

—Dame eso—y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Rui tomó su maleta y la dirigió hacia la puerta del automóvil.

—Estoy bien, de verdad, puedo ir a pie.

Y nuevamente veía en acción la mirada de Rui, que sin necesidad de ser severa o fría, transmitía todo lo que quería decir. Tsukushi subió al carro sin chistar.

—Ayer vi a Shigeru…pero no pude hablar con ella

—¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

—No lo sé…la verdad era que eso era lo último que quería hacer, pero ella tiene más derecho que nadie a saber en qué situación me encuentro ahora con Doumyouji, después de todo lo que hemos pasado…

—Tómatelo con calma, Shigeru está loca por ti, tal vez le duela en un principio, pero estoy seguro de que sabrá comprenderte.

—Gracias, Rui…por lo de ayer, por lo de hoy.

—No hay nada que agradecer, me basta con saber de que estás bien y a salvo.

Fue como un acto reflejo, pero Tsukushi sonrió, una sonrisa real desde el que había tenido que ser secuestrada el día anterior. Rui sonrió de respuesta y se sintió contento de aun tener la habilidad de hacerla sonreír cuando estaba triste.

Llegaron al colegio temprano y aún había varios alumnos entrando en sus lujosos carros, uno detrás de otro. Rui bajó por la puerta de su derecha con la mochila de Tsukushi en su espalda y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a bajar, ese gesto había sido algo que Shizuka le había enseñado hacía mucho.

"_Un verdadero caballero siempre debe ofrecer su ayuda a una dama"_

Tsukushi se sintió algo cohibida, pero tomó su mano y otra vez los colores le subieron al rostro. Rui notó que su dedo estaba desnudo, pero también había observado que no había un collar en su cuello, así que no lo tomó demasiado en serio. Ella le había pedido un tiempo e iba a intentar respetarlo aunque en el fondo le estuviera costando.

Ambos jóvenes vieron a lo lejos un pequeño tumulto de gente.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

—¡Pero Mimasaka-san…Yuuki-chan dice que ayer no le tocaba trabajar y cuando fui a su casa no había nadie! ¡Y no regresó en toda la madrugada puesto que dejé alguien vigilando! ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si la raptaron unos tipos de otro país por las conexiones amicales que tiene con nosotros y quieren hacerle daño para extorsionarla?

—¡Tranquilízate! No le debe de haber pasado nada, ya nos hubiéramos enterado si hubiese pasado algo así. ¿Tú sabes algo Soujiro?

—No, recién me enteré hoy cuando Shigeru me lo dijo. ¿Y tú Tsukasa?

—No sé nada.

"_La señorita salió inmediatamente después de que usted salió joven, le dimos unos aperitivos como disculpa y se retiró. Imaginábamos que tendría alguna movilidad con ella"_

Esa era la respuesta que le habían dado en el restaurante el día anterior. Tsukasa se había ido pensando que si la dejaba allí un par de horas, Tsukushi se arrepentiría de su manera de actuar y accedería a hablar con él como una persona normal, así que fue a descargar su ira paseando en su carro, pero al regresar no la encontró por ningún lado. Por más de que había puesto hombres a buscarla, nadie la había encontrado.

—Eres increíble, Tsukasa…¿¡Es así como te preocupas por tu no-!?

—¡Shigeru!

—¿Tsukushi-chan?—Shigeru volteó y vio a su amiga sana y salva al lado de Rui—¡Tsukushi-chaaaaan! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada? ¿Acaso pidieron un rescate?—mientras hablaba, palpaba a Tsukushi para comprobar que era ella realmente frente a ella.

—¿Rescate? Shigeru, estoy bien…lamento haberte hecho preocupar

—¿Pero en dónde te metiste que no fuiste a tu casa a dormir?

—Ehh…

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Como si "salvada por la campana" no fuera cliché suficiente, Tsukushi agradeció a su estrella de la suerte por la interrupción del momento.

—Shigeru, me gustaría hablar contigo al salir de la escuela hoy día, ¿podemos encontrarnos en algún lado más tarde? No deseo perder más clases

—Claro, claro, vendré a buscarte apenas termines ¿ok? ¡Nos vemos luego!—y salió corriendo hacia su automóvil. Tsukushi suspiró pesadamente al saber lo que le esperaba al final del día.

—Tranquila—escuchó la voz de Rui—verás que todo saldrá bien. Te acompañaría al salón pero, creo que eso sería violar un poco el acuerdo.

_Ya que si te digo que no quiero dejarte ir, que no quiero soltarte, que quiero volver a tenerte entre mis brazos podrías alejarte más de mi y eso es lo último que quiero. _

—Si necesitas algo ya sabes en dónde estoy—le dio su mochila y se alejó hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Akira y Soujiro lo siguieron sin decirle nada a Tsukushi y esta dio la vuelta para entrar al colegio, sin embargo, Tsukasa estaba en su camino. Cuando intentó pasar por su lado, éste la detuvo.

—¿Qué te pasó ayer?

—Nada. ¿Puedo ir a clases o piensas volver a secuestrarme?

Tsukasa la soltó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada y se fue echando chispas, completamente enojado del hecho de que ella y Rui hubieran llegado juntos al colegio, pero su orgullo no le dejaba actuar como siempre.

_Se cansará, pronto se cansará de que la esté dejando sola, de que no le esté prestando atención. Soy el líder de los F4 y su novio diga lo que diga. Ella es mía…_


	8. La Ceremonia de Té, una Fiesta Pendiente

**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con todas las maravillosas personas que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia por la demora en mis actualizaciones. Les prometo que no volverá a pasar un tiempo tan largo entre uno y otro capítulo. **

**Luego de este breve momento emotivo de Kodad, les traigo mi nuevo episodio, tal vez no les guste mucho puesto que no hay demasiada interacción entre Rui y Tsukushi pero ¡créanme! Vale la pena la espera por el siguiente que ya estoy escribiendo. La verdad era que iba a incluir esa parte en este capítulo pero pensé que tal vez saldría muy largo y no se sentiría el suspenso de saber qué sucedería.**

**Sin más, agradezco a Marita-chan, G-Dragon-sama(^w^), MinervaPotter, guardiana,saashi samy **_**(te agradezco por tus 3 reviews! y esa idea que pones no es nada mala, ¿por qué no intentas hacerla tú? :3 Si en caso no lo haces, tal vez te la robe algún día, jejeje**_**) Hana, arashiyume, LELOUCH LE, Kireiko Ami y a todas esas personas que me tienen en alguna clase de alerta.**

**Sin más, les dejo con mi nueva entrega…Arigato!**

* * *

><p>—Rui<p>

El muchacho volteó al escuchar a su amigo.

—Espera un poco. No hemos tenido aún el tiempo de realmente hablar acerca de lo que está pasando.

—Es cierto—dijo Akira—nos contaste toda la historia de Hawaii y dijiste que irías hasta el final con Makino pero…esto es muy raro. Todos estamos separados de nuevo.

Rui dejó de dirigirse hacia la escalera de emergencia, puesto que, en medio de todo, sus amigos no sabían que Tsukushi y él seguían encontrándose en ese lugar que parecía una pequeña burbuja fuera de toda la realidad que los rodeaba. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia uno de los descampados con abundante pasto en el que solían sentarse a conversar.

—Está bien, digan lo que deseen decir.

—Aléjate de lo que no es tuyo. Si entiendes eso debería ser suficiente.

Tres cabezas voltearon a ver la llegada del líder de los F4.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no querías volver a verme

—Rui…déjate de tonterías. Makino es mía.

—No pienso discutir contigo, Tsukasa. Yo ya te dije qué es lo que pienso y qué es lo haré de hoy en adelante.

—¿¡Y crees que eso es suficiente!? ¿¡Que me quedaré simplemente mirando mientras quieres robarte a mi novia!?

—¿Tu novia? —Rui lo miró curiosamente—Estoy seguro de que escuché muy bien cuando rompió contigo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Tsukasa se adelantó para golpearlo y Rui ya había tomado una instancia defensiva

—¡Tsukasa, espera! —Soujiro fue a contenerlo

—Rui, cálmate—le pidió Akira

—Como te lo dije en el aeropuerto te lo vuelvo a repetir, y que esto sea también para ustedes, Akira, Soujiro; no estoy buscando unirlos mediante una treta, no estoy intentando de que Tsukasa se ponga celoso y reaccione para recuperar a Tsukushi, no estoy utilizándola para olvidarme de algo…Simplemente estoy enamorado de ella, y desde que me subí en ese avión a Nueva York estuve dispuesto a hacer lo necesario si ella me aceptaba.

—¿Quieres decir que Makino ha aceptado tus sentimientos?—preguntó Akira

—Sabe cuáles son y qué estoy dispuesto a hacer por y para ella. Aceptarlos…creo que eso sólo podré decirlo si en algún momento llego a tenerla a mi lado como mi novia.

—Sigue soñando…—espetó Tsukasa.

—No creo que tenga más o menos posibilidades que tú, Tsukasa. Hablando francamente creo que estamos en un 50 y 50 por ciento de probabilidades de obtener su corazón. Después de todo, ella aún está enamorada de ti.

Un silencio siguió a las palabras de Rui y Tsukasa se sorprendió al escucharlo decir aquello.

—Tsukasa, espero que no seas tan tonto como para pensar que Tsukushi te odia, creo que te lo dijo en el hospital, ella te quiere…

—Sí…es cierto, eso dijo

—¿Lo ves, Tsukasa? —dijo Soujiro— Toda esta pelea es ridícula, ella aún…

—…pero, también me quiere a mí. Puedo decirte con total honestidad que hice hasta lo imposible por hacerle saber que estoy yendo completamente en serio con ella, y estoy más que seguro de que está consciente de esto. Ella nos pidió tiempo, Tsukasa, y estoy dispuesto a dárselo, espero que tú también y que puedas dejar de lado las tonterías que sueles hacer raptándola y luego dejándola abandonada, parece que se te ha vuelto costumbre.

—¿Raptándola y abandonándola? —preguntó Akira.

—Ayer Tsukushi no asistió a clases porque tú la llevaste en contra de su voluntad al _Café à la Carte_, y peor aún, luego de discutir la dejaste allí…

—Ella me dijo que quería estar sola, bueno, eso fue lo que hice…

—Sí, lo sé, ella me lo contó. —La cólera de Tsukasa estaba ascendiendo con cada segundo—¿Sabes que tuvo que caminar desde allí hasta la escuela completamente sola?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Caminó desde el _Café à la Carte_ hasta aquí? ¡Eso le debe de haber tomado horas!—dijo Soujiro

—Sí, le tomó horas, además de varias heridas y ampollas en los pies.

Tanto Akira como Soujiro se encontraban librando una dura batalla en su interior, tenían a dos de sus mejores amigos peleando por una chica, pero, lo peor del caso, era que uno de ellos claramente estaba dañándola. Tsukasa siempre había estado enamorado de Tsukushi y ellos lo sabían, por supuesto habían estado presentes en todo el desarrollo de la relación, ellos mismos habían sido testigos de cuánto habían tenido que pasar ambas partes. Sin embargo, Tsukasa estaba acostumbrado, Tsukushi era de otro mundo, y ellos habían observado su sufrimiento: su nivel social, la madre de Tsukasa, el compromiso con Shigeru, la frialdad de su amigo…Era imposible decir que no sintieran lástima por la chica que, de alguna u otra manera, había calado su camino en los corazones de los F4.

—Makino volverá a ti Tsukasa—dijo Soujiro después de unos segundos—es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Lo siento Rui, pero eso es lo que yo creo, no han pasado tanto como para que algo como esto los separe.

—Respeto tu decisión, Soujiro, y también la tuya Akira, si estás de ese mismo lado. No importa qué, ustedes siguen siendo mis mejores amigos y tú mi hermano, Tsukasa.

—No, yo no pienso tomar lados—dijo Akira—Lo siento, Tsukasa, pero también hay que considerar los sentimientos de Makino. ¿Qué te puedo decir? La siento como…parte de la familia. No quiero…no quiero verla sufrir. Digamos que, soy Suiza, soy neutral…Yo estoy del lado de Makino.

Rui quedó mirando a su amigo y una pregunta se alojó en la parte de atrás de su cerebro… ¿sería posible?

—Bien, entonces, esos son los hechos. Tengo que ir a encontrarme con una chica así que, me voy temprano. Por cierto, este domingo habrá una presentación en la comunidad de la ciudad. Habrán representantes de la ceremonia del té y arreglos florales, obviamente mi madre me obligó a ir ¿Podrían asistir? Necesitaré distraerme una vez que toda esa farsa acabe.

Todos asintieron ante su invitación y, dándoles una sonrisa, Soujiro se fue.

—Haz lo que quieras, Rui, pero al final Makino me elegirá a mí.

—Eso planeo, Tsukasa. A mí lo que me interesa es que Tsukushi sea feliz, si termina siéndolo contigo, no me arrepentiré de nada.

Tsukasa quería seguir enfadado con Rui, pero era algo muy difícil, después de todo, él también lo consideraba como su hermano. Sin decir nada más, le dio la espalda y se fue.

—Bueno, todo esto me sonó demasiado dramático, iré a relajarme un rato…Nos vemos luego, Rui.

—Espera, Akira. Tu…podría ser que… ¿con respecto a Tsukushi?

—Ja, ja. ¿No podrías simplemente no haberte dado cuenta? No es, exactamente como tú piensas, ni siquiera se acerca a lo que ustedes dos sienten por ella. Makino es, diferente, en medio de todo lo que sabe que soy nunca me juzgó y las pocas veces que he conversado a solas con ella no es como con otras chicas con las que lo único que pienso es en cómo voy a seducirlas, con ella puedo ser yo, aunque sea unos cuantos minutos…No la veo como una posible conquista o algo parecido, pero tampoco puedo negarte que definitivamente es una chica…bueno, una mujer que vale la pena.

Rui lo miraba impasible.

—Despreocúpate, Rui. No la quiero de esa manera, aunque ella es muy fácil de querer. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, y que siga siendo parte del F4, contigo, con Tsukasa o con nadie al final.

—Gracias, Akira.

—Bah, por eso es que no me gustan estas cosas, demasiado dramatismo…Creo que hay una profesora nueva este curso, y escuché que su matrimonio no está yendo nada bien…Tal vez le ofrezca algo de consuelo…

Rui vio cómo su amigo se alejaba, el Don Juan indiscutible del F4, algún día sabía que él también encontraría alguien a quién amar. La personalidad de Akira era por muchos lados una fachada, lo último que querría era que su familia hiciera con él lo que hacían con Tsukasa.

—Me pregunto cuántos rivales tendré en realidad…Tsukushi, Tsukushi… ¿por qué tenías que ser tan…tú?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Tsukushi pasó todo el día de clases pensando en qué le diría exactamente a Shigeru, tanto que una vez se había dado cuenta de que la clase estaba a punto de acabar y dar paso a otra y ella ni cuenta.

_Si hubiera sabido que mi cerebro no estaría presente hubiera sido mejor irme con ella desde un comienzo. _

Cuando la campana que anunciaba el término de clases sonó, Tsukushi aún no sabía qué era lo que le explicaría a su amiga. Estaba caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, cuando dio vuelta y sus pies la dirigieron corriendo hacia ese lugar que siempre tenía un efecto calmante en ella: La escalera de emergencia.

Entró apresurada y sus ojos buscaron a la persona que parecía ser parte del ambiente, pero no lo halló. Se recostó en la baranda y cerró los ojos, respiró lentamente.

—Yosh…no conseguiré nada quedándome aquí. —Volteó al patio y gritó— ¡Tsukushi, gambatte!

Volvió a dirigirse al pasillo sin saber que había un muchacho de claros cabellos sonriendo levemente desde abajo sintiéndose algo más tranquilo por haber podido verla antes de regresar a casa.

—Tsukushi, gambatte…—dijo Rui en voz baja.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¡Tsukushi-chaaaaaaaan!

—Hola, Shigeru.

—Anda, vamos…Hay que ir a recoger a Yuuki para pasear y comprar cosas y también…

—Shigeru, en realidad, me gustaría saber si es que puedo conversar contigo primero…a solas.

—¿Mmm? Sí, claro…¿quieres un helado?

Veinte minutos después, se hallaban en una heladería que a Tsukushi le parecía que tenía sabores que jamás hubiera podido imaginarse.

—Cuéntame Tsukushi, ¿qué sucede?

—Pues, la verdad es que necesito contarte que fue lo que pasó con Domyouji cuando fui a verlo a Nueva York.

—Ay pero si ya me lo habías dicho ayer en la mañana.

—No, Shigeru. No llegaste a escucharme. Necesito que por favor durante 10 minutos no me preguntes nada y sólo escuches lo que te quiero contar.

—Ehh…¿está bien?

—Shigeru, Domyouji y yo terminamos—Tsukushi vio cómo los ojos de su amiga se abrían ante la sorpresa, pero fiel a su palabra, no le preguntó nada mientras le iba contando paso a paso qué era lo que había sucedido desde que tomó el avión hacia Nueva York. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al tener que decirle que había despertado nuevamente sus sentimientos por Rui y que, por tal motivo, había escogido mantenerse alejada de ambos hasta poder tener en claro a quién quería más. Terminó su relato hasta el día domingo en la tienda de dangos con Yuuki, prefirió no comentarle lo de _"Café à la Carte"_

—Siento que era justo que tú supieras esto de mi boca, Shigeru, puesto que sé cuánto quieres a Domyouji…

—Tsukushi-chan, yo los quiero a ambos, y vas a ver que pronto van a regresar, esto es nada, es es…

—Esto es mucho, Shigeru…Yo estoy cansada.

—Pero ¿y qué? ¿Eso significa que piensas dejar a Tsukasa y estar con Hanazawa?

—No, simplemente significa que me estoy tomando un tiempo a solas, no estoy pasando tiempo con ninguno de ellos más de lo necesario, quiero intentar aclarar mi mente y tomarme un respiro sin que ninguna familia rica venga a cuestionar cuáles son mis motivos para estar enamorada de su hijo.

—Tsukushi-chan, la madre de Tsukasa no siempre tendrá el poder sobre él, apenas serán unos años antes de que se haga cargo de la compañía…

—Y se supone que yo me quede esperando sus abusos hasta ese día. Que aguante los desplantes de Tsukasa, su manera de "protegerme" a mí y a mis seres queridos, en silencio. ¿Sólo unos cuántos años? ¿Eso es justo para mí, Shigeru?

—Pero Tsukushi, Tsukasa te ama…

—Y yo también, pero estoy herida y no pienso soportar más dolor. Por una vez en mi vida quiero pensar en mí, en lo que yo siento, en lo que yo quiero, en lo que yo necesito…¿estoy permitida de hacer eso?

Los ojos de Tsukushi denotaban tal ruego en ellos que Shigeru no sabía qué responder. Siempre había sido así, ellos peleaban y hasta negaban quererse pero al final, regresaban, ese lazo que los unía era tan fuerte que no había manera de separarlos, ella lo había sufrido en carne propia.

—Tsukushi…

—Shigeru, eres mi amiga, y era justo que supieras esto luego de todo lo que tú, Domyouji y yo pasamos. Realmente lo siento pero… mi decisión está tomada. Gracias por el helado.

Sin decir nada más, Tsukushi se fue dejando a una Shigeru más que confundida.

_Esto no puede ser…¿Tsukushi y Tsukasa separados? ¿Eso significa que ahora él está…? No, ¡no! Es horrible que siquiera hayas querido pensar algo así Shigeru. Tienes que volver a juntarlos ¡sí! Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. _

Tsukushi iba caminando hacia su casa, aún enfrascada en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió el tono de su celular.

—¿Moshi mosh…?

—_Tsukushi-chan_

—Hola Yuuki, ¿cómo estás?

—_Bien, bien…pero, necesito pedirte un gran, gran favor…_

—Sí claro, dime ¿acaso pasó algo?

—_¿Recuerdas que Ryunosuke me había invitado a una celebración que habrá acerca de la ceremonia del té este fin de semana?_

—Sí

—_Bueno, hoy le dije que sí iría con él…el problema es que…_

—…que…

—…_estoy muy nerviosa Tsukushi. Ryunosuke es un gran chico y me siento a gusto a su lado, pero cuando le dije que sí iría con él me dijo que le gustaría que yo viera esto como una cita_

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

—_¿Podrías ir ese día?_

—Ni loca hago de tercera rueda.

—_No lo hago por eso, sólo te pido que vayas y que en caso de que algo se ponga incómodo pueda enviarte un mensaje para que me salves…_

—Yuuki…

—_Por favor, Tsukushi…Después de lo de Nishikado sabes que estoy sanando, pero no es fácil. ¿Acaso no me dijiste que si necesitaba algo sólo tenía que decírtelo?_

Tsukushi lo entendía, su amiga había estado deshecha después del incidente de la azotea y era cierto que ella se había ido durante un buen tiempo cuando Yuuki estaba pasando uno de sus peores momentos.

—Bien, iré, pero no con ustedes. Si llegas a necesitar ayuda me envías un mensaje e iré a salvarte.

—_¡Arigato, Tsukushi!_

Tsukushi se despidió de su amiga intentando calmarla un poco y asegurándole que no habría nada de malo en intentar salir nuevamente.

Por otro lado, aún en la heladería, una conversación no muy diferente se estaba llevando a cabo

—_¡Jamás funcionará, Shigeru! ¡Estás loca si crees que Makino caerá con algo así!_

—¿Pues tienes algún otro plan genio? ¡Sólo haz lo que te digo y punto!

—¡_Iré no porque tú me lo estés ordenando mono! Soujiro ya nos había pedido ir así que si resulta que vas te veré…(click)_

—Ja, colgó sin siquiera despedirse, espera y verás Tsukasa, este plan es infalible.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—Tadaima

—Okaerinasai, bocchama.

—Arigato, Sanae-san

—¡Hijo!

—Ya estoy en casa, madre.

Hikari bajó rápidamente las escaleras para recibir con un cálido abrazo a su hijo, abrazo que a este lo tomó desprevenido totalmente, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a recibir cariño tan seguido y de esa manera.

—¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?

—Fue un día normal.

—¿Confío en que Tsukushi esté bien?

—Físicamente está muy bien…

—¿Y por qué la distinción?

—Pues…—Rui no estaba seguro de si hacer algún comentario. Nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo con su madre y ahora de repente, de la noche a la mañana, la tendría todo el día en casa. Jamás había desarrollado ese vínculo de confianza del cual algunas veces había escuchado hablar, pero lo cierto era que muy en el fondo sabía que el niño que alguna vez fue le estaba rogando tomar la mano de su madre, correr a esos brazos en los cuales quiso estar en todos esos cumpleaños y navidades, sólo tenía que intentarlo, pero era difícil—su familia está lejos; sus padres y hermano están…de viaje, y ella está sola, aunque siempre me ha demostrado que puede valerse por sí misma, a veces me preocupa.

—Ya veo…pero si quieres, puedes invitarla a cenar hoy y también mañana. Mejor aún, ¿por qué no la invitas a cenar con nosotros hasta que regrese su familia?

—Ah…bueno, Tsukushi trabaja en las noches, así que siempre cena en su trabajo…—No estaba mintiendo, la verdad era que ella trabajaba hasta tarde y usualmente comía algo con Yuuki en el camino, aunque obviamente no podía evitar el preocuparle que realmente estuviese tomando sus tres comidas al día.

—Qué lástima…Pero prométeme que la invitarás a la casa otra vez—le pidió su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rui asintió levemente y se excusó para ir a cambiarse. No podía negar que se alegraba de ver que a su madre le había caído tan bien Tsukushi, le gustaba la idea de que cenara todos los días en su casa, más aún, le hubiera encantado poder presentarla a toda la casa como su novia, pero algo así aún estaba muy lejos, y todo gracias a Tsukasa…Quisiera o no, Rui sentía que si hubiese tenido algo más de tiempo a solas con Tsukushi hubiera logrado tener un espacio mucho mayor al que ya albergaba en su corazón.

—No queda más que esperar…Nunca pensé que algo como eso se me hiciera tan difícil.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Tsukushi pasó el resto de su semana bastante tranquila, si a eso le descontaba los intentos infructuosos de Tsukasa por hablar con ella: el miércoles tuvo que escapar por la ventana del baño pues se había quedado haciendo guardia fuera para esperarla, el jueves tuvo que agradecer al trío de autoproclamadas reinas de la escuela por camuflar su salida del salón al agobiar al heredero del grupo Doumyouji, finalmente el viernes se libró de la última hora de clases al tener que ir al salón de profesores a presentar las tareas atrasadas de dos semanas, por lo cual, Tsukasa se quedó esperando en la puerta del salón en vano.

—Francamente, ¡una le pide una cosa y hace todo lo contrario! —refunfuñaba mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de Dangos. De pronto, sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, abrió su celular y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_**¿Pudiste cumplir con toda la tarea? Espero que los apuntes que te envié por correo te hayan ayudado. Avísame en caso de que haya que sobornar al profesor… ¿Ya comiste? **_

_**Rui**_

—¿Cómo que sobornar? No sé cuándo lo dices de verdad y cuándo de mentira…

_**Todo salió bien, pero estoy muuuy cansada. Espero poder dormir hasta tarde mañana. Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en sobornar a nadie ¬¬. **_

Pensó un poco antes de responder la última pregunta. La verdad era que no había comido todavía, pero no quería preocuparlo más de lo necesario.

_**Ya comí, ¡estoy repleta! ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu mamá?**_

Ella preguntaba puesto que sabía que Rui nunca había pasado tiempo con sus padres y por la propia historia de Hikari ya estaba confirmado que hasta ella se sentía triste al no poder acercarse naturalmente a su hijo. A Tsukushi le hubiera gustado ayudar de alguna manera, pero por el momento tenía que admitir que el hecho de pasarla sola durante esa semana, si bien había hecho que lo extrañara, le había dado un sentimiento de tranquilidad que hace mucho no tenía.

_Si tan solo Doumyouji también fuese así…_

De repente detuvo ese pensamiento en su cabeza ¿Los estaba comparando? ¿Estaba comparando a Doumyouji con Rui? Otra vibración la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

_**Sabes que no lo decía en serio (bueno, tal vez un poco) Intenta descansar el fin de semana. Mi madre está bien, le caíste muy bien ese día. ¿Cómo está tu herida? En dos semanas más tienes un chequeo ¿cierto? No vayas a olvidarte de eso, si necesitas compañía, me avisas.**_

Tsukushi volvió a sonreír con este último mensaje pero no dejó de notar que su pregunta no había sido contestada. Al leer la última parte del mensaje tocó su mejilla, la verdad era que la hinchazón había bajado completamente, lo único que quedaba era el color morado de su mejilla que también ya en los bordes había empezado a amarillear. Las medicinas eran realmente efectivas y se había sorprendido mucho al llegar a su casa luego de la mañana en la casa de Rui y encontrar un tubo nuevo de crema.

_Nunca me doy cuenta cuando hace esa clase de cosas._

Tsukushi tenía que aceptarlo, extrañaba a Rui más de lo que se permitía admitir, extrañaba a su amigo, extrañaba esa calma que parecía flotar cuando estaba a su lado sin necesidad de decir nada, frecuénteme se hallaba pensando en los días que pasaron en Hawaii y lo increíble que había sido toda esa experiencia en conjunto.

—Tsukushi… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yuuki

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Lo que pasa es que has estado distraída toda la tarde…

La chica suspiró profundamente y se apoyó contra la vitrina de dulces.

—Algo pasó con alguno de los dos ¿cierto?

—No exactamente, bueno…Doumyouji sigue queriendo interceptarme a cada oportunidad que tiene y eso me saca de quicio…

—¿Y con Hanazawa-san?

—Con Rui es diferente, me envió un mensaje hoy para ver si todo había ido bien con lo de la presentación de la tarea y para preguntarme cómo iba mi herida.

—Pensé que habría sido otra cosa…

—Sí…bueno…Lo que pasa es que no lo veo hace varios días

—Apenas han sido tres Tsukushi.

—Sí lo sé, pero a veces me parecen más.

—¿Y por qué no vas a verlo?

—Porque estoy intentando mantener mi promesa y mantenerme alejada de ambos por el momento, no sería justo para ninguno que vea más al otro…

—Sabes que igual en algún momento vas a tener que hacer exactamente eso ¿verdad?

—…

—Tsukushi, finalmente te decidirás por uno de ellos, y obviamente no podrás hacerlo a menos que pases cierto tiempo con cada uno de ellos, preferiblemente, por separado.

—Pero si veo a Rui ahora y Doumyouji se entera (suspiro) lo último que quiero es que le de algún otro de sus berrinches y le haga algo o vuelva a raptarme, pensé que habría madurado un poco. Al menos puedo seguir enviándole mensajes con Rui sin problemas…me dijo que si necesitaba compañía para la visita al médico le avisase, tal vez allí pueda verlo, sólo faltan dos semanas…

Yuuki se dio cuenta de que por más de que ella había hecho alusión a los dos muchachos peleando por el corazón de su amiga, esta sólo estaba hablando de uno de ellos: Hanazawa Rui. El resto de la noche Yuuki le hizo preguntas al aire que parecían no tener mayor significado para intentar obtener una visión más clara de hacia quién se inclinaba más Tsukushi. No hizo falta demasiada investigación para darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba extrañando más a uno de ellos, y no era el heredero del grupo Doumyouji.

_Si eso es lo que ella quiere, intentaré ayudarla con todo lo que pueda; Doumyouji-san puede haber sido su enamorado pero…Hanazawa-san es como su alma gemela._

—Creo que deberías pedirle que te acompañe al médico, Tsukushi, después de todo me contaste que él también parecía conocer a ese doctor que te atendería aquí…

En otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de ojos color mármol dejó al lado el libro de "El Arte de la Guerra Sun Tzu" en cuanto sintió la vibración de su celular.

_**Mi herida está bastante mejor, la hinchazón se ha ido por completo y el color ha mejorado en los bordes, espero pronto poder ver mi piel en su tono natural…Te acepto la oferta de la compañía, lo más probable es que me muera de miedo si tienen que sacarme los puntos. Te escribo los datos en unos días. Oyasumi nasai.**_

_**Tsukushi**_

Una sonrisa se había comenzado a dibujar en su rostro desde que leyó la primera frase y al terminar el mensaje dejó que un suspiro de alivio saliera de sus labios.

_Pronto la podré ver, son sólo dos semanas. Dos semanas…_

Rui también había estado conteniéndose de ir a buscarla y de pasar por su lugar favorito en los recesos. Sólo iba a la escalera de emergencia en horas de clase, momentos en los que sabía que Tsukushi no iría…Estaba intentando cumplir con su petición tanto como podía pero lo cierto era que cuando a veces la veía salir del salón o corriendo hacia la puerta de salida para llegar a su trabajo, luchaba con el impulso de correr hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente.

—Dos semanas…no es mucho, apenas 15 días…

Se volvió a recostar en su cama e intentó recobrar el interés en el capítulo que estaba leyendo, pero pronto el sueño lo venció, inundándolo de recuerdos de un cuarto en Hawaii…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

El domingo había llegado, Tsukushi salió de su casa vestida con unos leggins negros cubiertos por una falda rojo oscuro, una blusa blanca y una chompa negra, nada que llamara demasiado la atención para poder seguir a Yuuki y Ryounosuke desde lejos.

La celebración era en un gran parque de la ciudad, muchas tiendas se habían levantado y ofrecían desde dulces para acompañar el té hasta tazas bellamente decoradas a mano para la ceremonia.

—Mmmm…según el programa la ceremonia será recién a la una de la tarde, francamente creo que me aburriré unas 3 horas…En fin, todo sea por ayudar a mi amiga.

Tsukushi notó que Yuuki y Ryounosuke ya habían llegado gracias a un mensaje que su amiga le envió, por lo que podía ver de lejos, todo parecía ir bien y Yuuki no se veía incómoda…Por un momento se quedó observándolos y recordó todo lo que en algún momento había querido: El chico que le gustaba le pedía salir y, un día antes, se demoraría eligiendo qué ropa ponerse, el mismo día tal vez llegaría algo tarde y lo encontraría esperando por ella, pasearían tranquilamente, tal vez él intentase tomarla de la mano y, finalmente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le daría un beso.

—Creo que esa clase de escenario ya no es posible para mí…

—¿Hablando sola?

Tsukushi casi bota una mesa que estaba a su lado por la sorpresa de la voz que habló tras ella.

—¡Rui!

El chico había ido a la misma ceremonia puesto que Soujiro lo había invitado, jamás hubiera imaginado que encontraría a la persona con la que había soñado todo el fin de semana parada en un stand de postres hablando consigo misma. Fue como volver a respirar luego de un largo tiempo, no se había dado cuenta de que tenía esa presión en el pecho hasta que al momento de volver a ver su rostro se sintió mucho más ligero.

—Hola

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa

—También me alegra verte—contestó él imitando su sonrisa. Vestía un pantalón crema con una camisa y bufanda blanca, y encima de todo un saco marrón oscuro—Soujiro estará presente en esta ceremonia, aunque no lo creas en medio de todo esto hay muchas cosas de alta calidad, incluyendo a los invitados.

—La verdad es que estoy completamente fuera de mi área en esto, sólo vine porque Yuuki me lo pidió.

—¿Y dónde está Yuuki?

—Ehhh…bueno, en realidad no he venido con ella, en este momento está con Narumiya-kun. Lo que sucede es que el chico le ha pedido tomar esto como una cita y ella está algo nerviosa, en caso de que algo malo pase, yo debo entrar en acción.

—Ya veo…y dime, ¿te molestaría si te acompaño en tu misión?

Tsukushi lo quedó mirando unos segundos, sintiendo una agradable tibieza viajando por sus venas.

—Por supuesto que no.

Ambos comenzaron nuevamente a seguir de lejos de cuando en cuando a la pareja de amigos mientras veían cerámicas, escuchaban exposiciones y probaban postres, por un momento ambos jóvenes pudieron olvidarse de todo y simplemente pasarla bien en un fin de semana cualquiera.

—Por el momento parece que todo va bien entre ellos ¿no te parece? —preguntó Rui sentado en un mesa tomando un té de jazmín a una Tsukushi que tomaba un té verde.

—Sí, no he recibido ni un mensaje hasta ahora así que debe estar contenta. Eso es bueno, Nishikado la dejó hecha puré…

—Creo que Soujiro hizo lo que pudo para mantenerla alejada y, en medio de todo, está muy agradecido con ella.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy contenta de que esté intentando salir y conocer más personas…

—Pronto empezará la ceremonia del té principal, Soujiro será el primero. ¿vamos?

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si faltaban tres horas!

—Pues ya es casi la una

Tsukushi estaba realmente sorprendida, el tiempo parecía realmente haber volado. Corroboró con su reloj que efectivamente Rui decía la verdad ¿Realmente no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado a su lado?

—Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos avanzando.

—¿Tsukushi-chan?

Ambos voltearon ante la mención de su nombre y pudieron ver a Shigeru, Tsukasa y Akira.

—¡Shigeru!

—¡Tsukushi-chan! ¡No pensé verte tan pronto! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Ehmm…bueno, vine con…Con Yuuki, sí. Vinimos a ver y mi casa no está muy lejos así que, para no aburrirme un domingo…

—Pues me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado, ¿cómo estás Hanazawa?

—Bien, gracias. Es bueno verte Okawahara-san.

—Rui, si nos hubieras confirmado que venías te hubiéramos recogido—dijo Akira

—La verdad es que no me decidí a venir hasta que mi madre me botó de la casa diciendo que tenía que salir más seguido. Resultó que fue una gran idea pasar por aquí—esto último lo mencionó dándole una rápida mirada a Tsukushi.

—Te hubieras quedado durmiendo—dijo Tsukasa que estaba hirviendo por dentro al verlos juntos en ese lugar

—¿Y dónde está Yuuki? Hay que ir a ver a Soujiro todos juntos

—Creo que debe estar por otro lado, nos separamos hace un rato y…

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! ¡Yuuki-chaaaaaaaaan! —y sin decir más Shigeru se lanzó a la carrera a atrapar a la pobre Yuuki que casi se muere de un infarto al ver a todos reunidos allí. No le quedó más opción que acompañar a Shigeru junto con Ryounosuke.

—¿Él es tu amigo, Yuuki?

—Eh, sí, Ryou-kun…quiero decir…

—Yuuki-chan, ¿ya lo llamas por su nombre? —le dijo Akira intentando molestarla, Yuuki no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate. Ryounosuke decidió intervenir por su bien.

—Es un gusto, mi nombre es Narumiya Ryounosuke.

—¡Tienes unos ojos hermosos! ¿Sabías eso?

—Ah…pues, gracias—dijo algo avergonzado el chico

—Pues parece que estamos casi todos ¿no?

—¿Casi todos?

—Ahí viene ¡Sakurako!

Una chica de corto y rizado cabello se acercaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud, después de tanto tiempo se había hecho muy amiga de Shigeru y, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, también quería a Tsukushi. Sin embargo estaba muy enojada por el hecho de haberse enterado de que esos dos ya no estaban juntos después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

—Me retrasé, ¿estamos tarde para lo de Soujiro?

—No, está a punto de empezar ¡Vamos, vamos! —Shigeru tomó a todas las chicas y las empujó hacia el lugar indicado.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —le preguntó Ryounosuke en voz baja a Akira.

—Shigeru es una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza, eso lo aprendimos Soujiro y yo a la mala. Anda vamos. ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, apúrense! —Akira tenía que romper la tensa atmósfera que parecía flotar alrededor de dos de sus mejores amigos. Tsukasa parecía estar lanzando dagas por los ojos mientras que Rui seguía parado con una vaga sonrisa en su rostro—¡Vamos!

Los chicos alcanzaron a las chicas y mientras que Yuuki estaba aún algo colorada por el comentario de Akira y Tsukushi estaba intentando zafarse de Shigeru, esta última estaba maquinando su plan

_¡Qué suerte! Después de esto se supone que iría a la casa de Tsukushi para llevarla a la mía y tener una fiesta con todos ¡pero resulta que vino hoy! Lo único que falla en mi plan es que Hanazawa también esté aquí…En fin, es solo un pequeño bache, todo irá de acuerdo a mi plan el día de hoy…¡jujujuju!_

Y de pronto, chocó contra alguien y esto causó que se interrumpieran sus pensamientos

—¡Oh, lo siento! No me fijé por dónde estaba…¿Nishikado?

Resultó que la persona contra la que se había chocado era Soujiro vestido en ropa tradicional acompañado por una chica de belleza despampanante que tenía en sus manos diversas flores, indudablemente para un arreglo.

—Ah, Shigeru, Makino…Yuuki-chan.

—Hola—Respondieron las tres. Yuuki no pudo evitar notar a la chica a su lado, sabía los gustos de Akira a la perfección y sabía que en frente suyo estaba el epítome de todo lo que Soujiro siempre buscaba en sus "compañeras"

—¡Hey, Soujiro! —le llamó Akira que había llegado con el resto de los chicos—¿no deberías estar ya en la ceremonia?

—Sí, hacia allá me dirijo, me pidieron que acompañara a Nanami para lo del…—interrumpió su respuesta los escasos segundos que le tomó darse cuenta de que Ryounosuke también estaba junto a Akira, Tsukasa y Rui—…arreglo floral.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —saludó Nanami

—Nishikado-san, no sabía que tú eras uno de los mayores representantes de la ceremonia del té—le dijo Ryounosuke al acercarse pero Soujiro no le dio ninguna respuesta

—Estamos tarde, Nanami. Los veré dentro de poco.

Rui intentó ocultar una sonrisa pero no pudo, era tan obvio que le parecía increíble que nadie más se diera cuenta de la situación. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al salón del evento principal, todos los espacios para los invitados eran almohadas sobre el suelo para sentarse formalmente ante las personas que darían el espectáculo, frente a cada una de ellas, había flores de Sakura y una tacita de té.

—Los invitamos a tomar parte de una gran tradición japonesa, señoras y señores, por favor reciban los herederos de la casa Nishikado y Tanaka, Soujiro y Nanami

La ceremonia que ambos jóvenes realizaban era tan hermosa que no había manera de decidir a quién prestarle atención. Nanami arreglaba las flores una tras otra con una calma y belleza tales que cualquiera que la mirase quedaba embelesado, por otro lado, Soujiro realizaba movimiento rápidos y fluidos al preparar su exquisito té.

Yuuki comenzó a recordar la primera vez que lo había visto hacer eso, ella había quedado tan herida y Soujiro había sido quien la había ayudado a encontrar la confianza que necesitaba para salir de ese agujero en el que había caído. Realmente estaba feliz de haberse enamorado de él, de haber luchado y llorado, era cierto que el resultado fue una estrepitosa caída, pero nadie podría decirle que no lo intentó, que no dio su máximo esfuerzo en ese amor y que no le dio nada a cambio a la persona que quería.

—Es increíble—escuchó un susurro cerca a su oído

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir que he visto cosas como esta por televisión pero verlas en vivo y en directo te da una sensación completamente diferente ¿No crees? —le preguntó Ryounosuke mientras veía a Soujiro sentado esperado a que los organizadores terminaran de beber su té, sólo faltaba que Nanami terminase su precioso arreglo.

—Sí, es mi primera vez viendo un arreglo floral tan de cerca…Se le ve tan hermosa, no son sólo las flores, ella misma se ha vuelto parte de su arreglo—Yuuki pensaba con añoranza que tal vez nunca llegaría a ser tan hermosa como esa chica…pero justo esa triste idea se formaba en su mente sintió una mano en su mejilla y cómo la obligó a voltear su rostro. Ryounosuke le había colocado algunas flores de Sakura en el cabello.

—Yo creo que la Yuuki-chan que veo en frente mío todos los días es más hermosa que todas esas flores, aún estas Sakura no se comparan a ti.

Yuuki se sonrojó fuertemente y Ryounosuke también, aún no creía que había sido tan osado como para hacer y decir algo así, pero fue gratamente recompensado por una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada de la chica que quería. Sin embargo, mientras ellos dos seguían en esa pequeña burbuja, de lejos, el heredero del emporio del té sentía nuevamente esa espina en el pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía una cólera que no veía justificada por ningún medio y eso lo molestaba aún más.

Repentinos aplausos lo despertaron y se dio cuenta de que Nanami ya había acabado con un arreglo de liliums y follaje. Regresó su mirada a su lugar previo y vio a Yuuki aplaudir muy emocionada mientras admiraba el arreglo, volteó la cabeza y pensó que era para mirarlo, pero lo hizo para hacerle un comentario al pelinegro ojiazul de su izquierda. No podía esperar más para salir de ese lugar.

—Soujiro estuvo bien ¿verdad? Y esa chica Nanami parecía estar flotando mientras colocaba sus flores—dijo Shigeru una vez que habían salido del salón

—Pues a Yuuki-chan le gustó mucho—comentó Ryounosuke

—¿Te gustó tanto que te pusiste esas flores Yuuki? ¡Te quedan lindas! —le dijo Shigeru causando que la chica intentara disimular al sacárselas y guardarlas en el bolso.

—Bueno, esta fiesta ya se acabó, peeeeeeero, hay otra en mi casa así que ¡vamos todos!

—¿De qué hablas mono?

—Había preparado una fiesta para más tarde e iba a invitar a Yuuki y a Tsukushi junto a los F4, pero ya que estamos todos aquí, podemos ir juntos ¿cierto?

—¿Y quién dice que yo iré?

—Anda Tsukasa, no seas aguafiestas, después de todo estoy seguro de que no tienes nada mejor que hacer—comentó Soujiro a espaldas del grupo. Ya se había cambiado de ropas y tenía a Nanami a su lado también en ropas casuales, lo que la hacía ver aún más bonita si es que eso era posible.

—Yo concuerdo con Soujiro, la verdad es que me aburriría en casa.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces ya está dicho

—Entonces, Yuuki-chan, te veré mañana en la escuela—Ryounosuke se comenzó a despedir algo decepcionado de no poder acompañarla a su casa.

—No, espera…yo

—¡Tu también ven! —exclamó Shigeru

—¿Eh?

—Eres amigo de Yuuki y de Tsukushi ¿cierto? Entonces también eres amigo mío, y tú también Nanami-chan ¿no quieres venir?

—Claro que sí, agradezco mucho tu invitación.

—Tienes una manera muy molesta de hacer que la gente haga lo que tú quieres mono. Toda esta fiesta es algo ridículo

—Tsukushi, ¿tú vendrás?

—Sí, claro ¿por qué no? —Tsukushi no tenía nada planeado para ese día y pasarla con Shigeru y Yuuki no le parecía mal, además, Yuuki la seguía mirando con ojos de súplica para que no vaya a decir que no.

—Yo también voy—dijo Rui casi inmediatamente

—¡Yo también! —gritó Tsukasa, odiaba saber que esos dos fueran a estar juntos sin estar el presente.

—Entonces ¡vámonos!


	9. El armario en casa de Shigeru

**Por fin pude terminar este nuevo capítulo que cada vez que quería darle un final una nueva idea venía y me decía "escribe más, escribe más" pero como verán sólo hasta aquí llegó mi cerebro. Son las 4am y se me cierran los ojos. Espero que disculpen que esta vez no ponga los nicks pero vosotras saben que agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus amables reviews e ideas. **  
><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

* * *

><p>La mansión de Shigeru era tan impresionante como cualquiera de los F4, llena de salones, escaleras, criados y lujos.<p>

Un mayordomo los guio hacia un salón grande que parecía un karaoke de primera categoría. Ryounosuke, Tsukushi y Yuuki habían estado antes ya en karaokes, más Yuuki que Tsukushi, pero esto era otro nivel: Asientos ergonómicos, alfombra, paredes acústicas, un ropero blanco, micrófonos, pantalla plasma de 42", en fin, todo lo que uno no pensaría para un karaoke común y corriente, todo eso había.

—No puedo creer que tenga un karaoke dentro de su casa.

—Aceptémoslo Yuuki, aquí caben nuestras propias casas y aún sobraría espacio

—Vamos chicas, no es la gran cosa, simplemente le dije a mis padres que tendría gente viniendo y decidimos transformar el estudio de grabación en un karaoke, al final ya dejé las clases de canto.

Tanto Yuuki como Tsukushi se quedaron sin palabras al comprender que ese lugar había sido erigido en menos de una semana. Ryounosuke estaba simplemente anonadado, nunca antes había visto tanto lujo junto, obviamente, el resto del F4 y Nanami estaban como en casa.

—Señoritas y señoritos, se les pide que por favor disfruten su estadía y que pidan lo que sea que necesiten para que vuestro tiempo aquí sea más placentero.

Tres de las personas presentes se sentaron juntas para no sentirse perdidas en ese limbo al que el resto llamaba "karaoke"

—Bien entonces, somos 5 chicos y 5 chicas: Yuuki, Sakurako, Tsukushi, Nanami y yo; luego están Akira, Soujiro, Hanazawa, Doumyouji y Narumiya. ¡Esto será genial! Tenemos pareja para todo. ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con algo de Tabú?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Yuuki

—Es sencillísimo, es un juego en el que tienes que hacerle adivinar a tu equipo la palabra designada sin mencionar las palabras prohibidas en el resto de la carta, será divertido. Más aún, creo que sería mejor si esta la jugamos chicas contra chicos ¿Qué tal?

Los únicos emocionados de la sala parecían ser Shigeru, Akira y Nanami, el resto no estaba seguro aún de lo que pasaba pero empezaron a jugar. Pronto se demostró que el punto fuerte del equipo de los hombres era Soujiro, tenía una habilidad increíble en hacerles recordar al resto situaciones en las que no hubiese otra salida más que la palabra designada, sin embargo, Soujiro no estaba demasiado contento puesto que era Ryounosuke el que más rápido adivinaba.

—¡Sí! ¡Otro punto para nosotros! ¡Ja! —exclamó Tsukasa

—Cálmate cabeza de coliflor, todavía no acaba el juego—refutó Tsukushi

—¿Dijiste algo plebeya? Admitan de una vez la derrota y dejen de ponerse en ridículo

—¿Qué dijiste Doumyouji?

Ambos olvidaron un momento el juego para lanzarse un insulto tras otro y nadie parecía tener las ganas de interrumpirlos. Shigeru, por su lado, estaba contenta con el desarrollo de la tarde, apenas si habían comenzado a jugar y esos dos ya estaban emocionados y peleando; eso era algo que los caracterizaba, eran más honestos mientras más discutían.

Finalmente, terminaron ganando los chicos y Tsukushi tuvo que tragarse sus palabras mientras veía una estúpida danza de la victoria de parte de Akira y Doumyouji.

—Bueno, pero el equipo ganador debe de dar siempre un castigo al perdedor ¿cierto Shigeru? —Preguntó Akira

—¿Eh?

—Creo que es justo—intervino Soujiro—debería haber una recompensa por habernos esforzado tanto.

—Entonces… ¡Eh, tú, plebeya! ¡Ven a servirme algo de tomar!

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—Tranquilo Tsukasa, ¿Qué tal si hacemos que las chicas nos sirvan durante…mmm…10 minutos?

—Urgh…bueno, está bien

Shigeru se levantó junto con el resto de chicas para tomar alguna bebida. Tsukushi dirigió su mirada hacia Rui, él también la estaba mirando, sabía que si tenía que servirle a alguien, sería mucho más sencillo y menos humillante hacerlo con él, pero el gesto no pasó por desapercibido a Tsukasa quién volvió a exigir que Tsukushi fuera a servirle algo de tomar. Finalmente, terminaron así: Nanami/Soujiro, Sakurako/Akira, Tsukushi/Tsukasa, Shigeru/Rui y Yuuki/Ryounosuke.

Mientras que la mayoría de los chicos se andaban regodeando y se aprovechaban de la situación, otro era el asunto con la última pareja

—Mmm…Yuuki-chan, no tienes que hacer todo esto, basta con que me sirvas un vaso y listo—le comentó en voz baja Ryounosuke

—No, está bien, nosotras perdimos, verás que ganaremos el próximo y los haremos llorar—le dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa desafiante. Él no sabía que ella era tan competitiva y eso lo hizo alegrarse puesto que estaba descubriendo un nuevo lado de su personalidad. De lejos, Soujiro intentaba enfocarse única y exclusivamente en Nanami, pero no podía evitar que de cuando en cuando su mirada se desviase. Rui y Shigeru eran diplomáticos el uno con el otro, mientras que Akira y Sakurako intercambiaban algunos comentarios en doble sentido. Sin embargo, nadie podía no ver a Tsukasa y Tsukushi peleando como dos perros furiosos el uno con el otro; de alguna manera era divertido puesto que así parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad de como ellos se comunicaban, aún si esa comunicación era a gritos.

—¿Nunca aprendiste a servir un trago?

—¿¡Por qué tendría que saber!? ¡Yo no bebo!

—Oh, es cierto, cada vez que lo haces terminas vomitando en el Armani de la gente

—…¡Tú…! ¡Eso fue un accidente! ¡Si tanto quieres beber, sírvete sólo! —y diciendo esto, le arrojó una botella y se levantó para poder ir a sentarse nuevamente, pero cuando lo hizo, sus pies se atoraron en una parte de la alfombra, provocando que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibro para ir a acabar directamente sobre los vasos de la mesa.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Yuuki. Rui ya había estirado su cuerpo para sostenerla pero fue Tsukasa el que estaba más cerca y la tomó en sus brazos para asirla hacia él. Tsukushi terminó contra el pecho de Tsukasa sin estar muy segura de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Ten más cuidado—sintió que le susurraba al oído—Ya tienes un corte en la mejilla ¿acaso quieres más?

Tsukushi se sonrojó y se separó de él con un firme empujón. Tsukasa había cambiado la expresión de sorna que había tenido hasta unos segundos antes y ella conocía muy bien la mirada que ahora portaba, se la daba siempre que hablaba en serio, cuando estaba preocupado por ella.

—Gracias…—le dijo antes de separarse definitivamente y regresó a su asiento. Shigeru estaba contentísima por dentro y volteó a ver la cara de Rui, pero este estaba sentado nuevamente y era realmente imposible discernir qué era lo que estaba pensando.

—Bueno, creo que ya pasaron los 10 minutos. Chicas, regresemos a nuestros lugares—indicó Shigeru—¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

—¿No es obvio? Estamos en un karaoke…cantemos—dijo Ryounosuke

—¡Bien dicho! Ese es el espíritu que estaba buscando ¿Te gustaría empezar?

—Claro, no hay problema. ¿Tienes canciones en otro idioma, Okawahara-san?

—Por supuesto, sólo búscalo con el control

—¿Qué vas a cantar?—preguntó Nanami

—¿Conocen a Tank? Es un cantante taiwanés

—¿Vas a cantar en taiwanés?

—Bueno, la verdad es que conozco algo de otros idiomas gracias a mi mamá, y esta canción me la mostró una amiga mía y me dijo que le gustaba mucho, pero que no sabía que significaba. Le pasé la letra, espero que sepa qué significa cuando la vuelva a escuchar. —Ryounosuke cruzó una mirada con Yuuki y sonrió levemente.

—¡Qué emocionante!—dijo Shigeru

—¡La encontré! Bueno, ahí va…perdonen los gallos…

**(N.A.: Si desean escuchar la canción, pueden ir a mi perfil y encontrar el link, gracias!)**

Ángel Personal – TANK (OST de Hana Kimi versión Taiwanesa)

_No te culparé por lo que me ocultas,_

_un ángel entre los humanos debe sus alas ocultar_

_Las personas son imprudentes y descuidadas,_

_mientras que tu eres delicada y amable_

_¿Como podría permitir que salieras lastimada por mi culpa?_

_Pequeñas manos, pero con gran calidez_

_Podrías calmar mis noches intranquilas_

_Los sueños que no me atrevo a soñar, _

_a través de tus ojos pasan._

_Es allí que me doy cuenta mi sueño está frente a mí._

_Nadie puede alejarte de mi lado,_

_eres mi ángel personal_

_sólo yo puedo tenerte._

_Nadie puede reemplazarte en mi corazón,_

_yo ya tengo un ángel,_

_no necesito ninguna otra cosa._

_Pequeñas manos, pero con gran fuerza_

_Definitivamente podré volar a tu lado._

_Los lugares a los que quieres ir, estan en mi dirección._

_Con mi protección tu sonrisa siempre brillará._

_Nadie puede alejarte de mi lado,_

_eres mi ángel personal_

_sólo yo puedo tenerte._

_Nadie puede reemplazarte en mi corazón,_

_yo ya tengo un ángel,_

_no necesito ninguna otra cosa._

_Si no fuera por ti, seguiría durmiendo._

_Desesperadamente pensando, _

_Que sólo hay oscuridad en mi vida._

Apenas Ryounosuke mencionó las primeras palabras, todos se quedaron en silencio…Su voz era calmada y melodiosa, y la canción se escuchaba muy romántica, aunque la mayoría no supiese qué estaba diciendo, podían deducir que tenía mucho sentimiento.

Tsukushi notó que su amiga miraba al chico fijamente con un leve rubor en las mejillas, se daba cuenta de que a Yuuki no le disgustaba pasar tiempo con él y, más aún, sabía que esa canción era una de sus favoritas y un día en la tienda había llevado una hoja con la traducción de la canción, ahora sabía de quién la había conseguido. Ryounosuke estaba cantando para ella.

Cuando la canción terminó todos aplaudieron, aunque Soujiro lo hizo sin mucho ánimo.

—¡Cantas muy bien! —Le dijo Shigeru

—Es de aficionado, mi público regular es el jabón de mi ducha y los reacondicionadores de mi mamá—Todos rieron con él y la reunión se volvió más amena.

—Muy bien, muy bien… ¿quién sigue?

Akira fue el siguiente al micrófono con una canción de rock en inglés, Tsukushi no lo sabía pero a Akira le gustaban mucho, Shigeru y Nanami cantaron en dúo una canción de Utada Hikaru "Flavor of Life", muy linda, ambas chicas tenían buena voz pero Nanami era simplemente angelical. Tsukasa cantó algo que todos tuvieron problema en reconocer hasta que supieron que estaba mancillando una canción de Bon Jovi con lo mal que hablaba el inglés. Tsukushi no quiso cantar puesto que no tenía aptitudes para eso, pero nadie quería dejarla pasar sin importar que tan mal cantara así que tuvo que levantarse y hacerlo. Cuando estaba intentando decidir una canción sencilla vio que Rui estaba moviendo las manos disimuladamente como si tuviera un títere.

_¡Claro! Eso no debería ser demasiado difícil._

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, cantó Succesful Mission, el opening de Saber Marionette J; junto con Rui habían jugado de todo en los días que pasaron en Hawaii, él sabía que ella no cantaba, pero por algún motivo los openings o endings de los animes eran lo que mejor se le daba y ese era uno de sus favoritos.

—Waaaaaaaaa, Tsukushi ¡No sabía que cantabas tan bien! —dijo Shigeru

—Es sólo con las canciones de los dibujos que me gustan

—Bah, ¿todavía ves dibujos a tu edad? —preguntó Tsukasa

—¿Quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo de cierta colección de DVD? —los días que había pasado siendo sirvienta en la casa de Doumyouji, había descubierto una colección entera de dibujos, pero de los antiguos: El super agente Cobra, Lupin, Fantasmagórico, El Vengador y muchos otros.

—¿De qué estás…?

—Ohh… ¿de verdad quieres que hable?

Tsukasa se quedó enfurruñado en su sitio mientras que el resto se moría de la curiosidad, pero Tsukushi no dijo nada; al sentarse, sin embargo, le dedicó un mudo _"Gracias" _a Rui, él le respondió con una sonrisa. Él era el siguiente y pasó la prueba con creces, tenía una voz profunda que dejó a todas las chicas embelesadas. La siguiente por pasar al frente, era Yuuki, y estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Vamos tu puedes, tu voz es hermosa—le dijo Ryounosuke

—¿Ya la has escuchado? —Le preguntó Akira

—Yuuki-chan participa en las ceremonias de la escuela y de vez en cuando ayuda al coro…

—Wow

—Es verdad, yo también la he escuchado y no lo hace nada mal—comentó Tsukushi en defensa de su amiga

—Por favor…no es para tanto, es sólo un hobby…—Yuuki estaba sonrojada mientras intentaba ubicar una canción y Ryounosuke se levantó a darle una sugerencia en privado. Parecía que estaban discutiendo algo y luego él la tomó de los hombros y le dio un asentimiento leve, Yuuki le respondió y él regresó a su sitio.

—¿Quién se cree que es?

—¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó Akira a su amigo

—No nada—Soujiro se sentía incómodo consigo mismo.

La música empezó, un piano de notas cálidas y de pronto, toda la sala quedó inundada con la voz de Yuuki…

**(N.A.: Si desean escuchar la canción, pueden ir a mi perfil y encontrar el link, gracias!)**

Llegar a Ti – May (Ending de la 2da Temporada del Anime Kimi ni Todoke)

_Por favor, solo por ahora, no te des la vuelta_

_Es por la tarde y el viento susurra, estamos tan cerca que podríamos tocarnos_

_Podría estarte mirando siempre_

_Quiero llegar a ti, quiero llegar a ti_

_No me importa si mi amor no es correspondido,_

_No me importa si sufro por ello_

_Una y otra vez, quiero decirte que_

_Te quiero, te quiero_

_No importa si no puedo dormir por la noche _

_No importa si la mañana no llega_

_Una y otra vez, quiero llegar a ti_

_Hoy también crearé un nuevo recuerdo contigo_

_Atesoro hasta tus suspiros, tus dudas_

_Te he estado esperando desde siempre_

_Quiero llegar a ti, quiero llegar a ti_

_No me importa si mi amor no es correspondido,_

_No me importa si sufro por ello_

_Una y otra vez, quiero decirte que_

_Te quiero, te quiero_

_No importa si no puedo dormir por la noche _

_No importa si la mañana no llega_

_Una y otra vez, quiero llegar a ti_

La canción era hermosa, a todos les gustaba, era una voz melodiosa y romántica, pero, por algún motivo, Soujiro sentía que cada palabra pesaba en su mente cuando la escuchaba. ¿No había hecho ella exactamente eso? ¿Luchar en contra de todo lo que dictaba la razón y amar a un tipo como él? Jamás podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué esta molestia?

Yuuki terminó completamente roja entre vítores y aplausos, Akira incluso se paró para aplaudir, recibió palabras de felicitación por parte de todos, incluso de Soujiro, pero Yuuki notó que tenía puesta la máscara que usaba cuando hablaba con todo el resto de chicas, eso le molestó mucho, pero no dijo nada.

Finalmente cantaron Sakurako y Soujiro, todos se la estaban pasando en grande. La comida y las bebidas llegaban como por arte de magia y la música mantenía la conversación fluyendo hacia todas las direcciones. A Tsukushi le cayó muy bien Nanami, era una chica adinerada, pero en medio de todo era humilde, una rara cualidad entre la gente de su estatus.

—Bueno, bueno—interrumpió Shigeru en un momento de la noche—dado que estamos en un karaoke, hay un juego que siempre he querido probar

—¿Y cuál es?

—"El juego del Rey"

Los que conocían el juego se miraron entre ellos, pero había quienes no sabían nada en absoluto

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Nanami

—El juego va a así, en un recipiente pondremos nueve palitos de helado, en el extremo de cada uno de ellos habrá un número, la posición del rey rotará hacia la derecha, todos tomarán uno pero nadie debe de ver qué número le tocó. Cuando todos tengan su palito, el rey dará una orden "El número seis debe tomar de la mano al número 1" y en ese momento todos verificarán si les toca cumplir la orden. Como se imaginarán, el rey o reina tiene todo el poder y sus órdenes son irrefutables, así que no interesa si la orden va entre dos chicos o dos chicas, ¡se debe de cumplir!

—Suena interesante—comentó Nanami

—Hacía mucho que no jugábamos esto ¿cierto Soujiro?

—Cierto.

—¿Ustedes conocían este juego, Tsukasa, Rui?

—No—contestaron ambos

—Bueno entonces, ¡a jugar!

De pronto, una criada entró con el recipiente indicado y los palitos. Por sorteo salió que el primer rey sería Akira, todos tomaron uno y esperaron la orden

—Bien entonces, el número 4 deberá…mmm…tendrá que hacer pasos de una bailarina de ballet ¿Qué tal?

Todos miraron sus números y fue Ryounosuke el elegido. Las chicas se desternillaron de la risa al verlo hacer piruetas por aquí y por allá.

—Muy bien, muy bien, mezclen todo de nuevo, ahora le toca a Hanazawa-san.

—Que el número 2 baile Oppa Gangnam Style—el turno fue de Nanami y fue bastante divertido al verla sonrojada y risueña.

Las órdenes siguieron siendo para una sola persona, hasta que le tocó a Shigeru.

—El número 7 tendrá que abrazar al número 8 hasta que se termine de cumplir el reto del siguiente rey—todos se quedaron mudos, pero inmediatamente verificaron sus números; Sakurako fue el 7 y Rui fue el 8. Ella se levantó rápidamente y fue a su lado

—¿Me das un permiso Akira-senpai?

—Claro

Rui no tenía cara de agrado para nada, se mantuvo completamente indiferente al meloso abrazo de Sakurako.

Las rondas continuaron y esta vez era cada vez más común que los castigos fueran dobles. Cuando le tocó ser Rey a Tsukasa, dio la orden que tal vez era la más obvia en esta clase de juegos.

—El número 9 debe darle un beso al número 5—Nuevamente todos verificaron rápidamente

—Yo soy el 5—dijo Yuuki

—Y soy el 9—dijo Ryounosuke

Nanami y Shigeru estallaron en risitas cómplices y Tsukushi se les unió.

—Vamos hombre, dale un beso—azuzó Akira

Ryounosuke se levantó y le tendió la mano a Yuuki, ambos estaban completamente avergonzados. Ella se levantó y él se veía indeciso. La miró fijamente y notó que Yuuki estaba temblando. Bajó la mirada y ante la sorpresa de todos, se inclinó, tomó su mano y posó un beso en el dorso de la misma.

Suspiros escaparon de las gargantas de las chicas, silbidos de los labios de Akira y Tsukasa, Rui se reía de la situación y de la cara de Soujiro.

—Eso no fue lo que dije—reclamó Tsukasa con una sonrisa

—Dijiste que le diera un beso, no especificaste en dónde

—Gracias—le dijo Yuuki

—Cuando quieras

Las chicas abrazaron a Yuuki cuando regresó a su asiento y Akira le dio un par de golpes amistosos a Ryounokuse al acercarse a él.

—Hagamos un pequeño receso para que se enfríen ciertos rostros—comentó Shigeru—Tsukasa ¿Me acompañas por unos cuántos piqueos más?

—¿Y por qué yo?

—¡Sólo ven!

Ambos salieron del salón y Shigeru lo llevó a una habitación vacía

—¿Qué quieres mono?

—Escucha bien, tonto, tengo un plan para que estés sólo con Tsukushi durante un tiempo.

—¿Con toda esa gente?

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado del juego 7 minutos en el paraíso?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Todos seguían en el salón del karaoke conversando y debatiendo cuando entró una criada a volver a cambiar los platos de comida y bebida, cuando estaba haciéndolo, tropezó, su bandeja cayó encima de la mesa y ella encima de Akira.

—¡Señorito! ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Perdóneme por favor!

—No hay problema—le respondió con una encantadora sonrisa

—¿Qué pasó? —Shigeru y Tsukasa habían llegado con platos de papas y dulces

—Señorita, lo siento tanto, mojé la mesa intentando poner nuevas bebidas

—No te preocupes, sólo hay que limpiarlo

—Sí, señorita, muchas gracias

—Oh no, se mojaron los palitos… ¿Podrías por favor pedir que preparen otros?

—De inmediato, señorita

En menos de 10 minutos todo estaba como antes y el juego pudo proseguir, Shigeru sólo tenía que esperar un turno para llevar a cabo su plan

**Flashback**

—_Escucha, Tsukasa, dos palitos tendrán un punto de color en ellos, será muy pequeño, no creo que nadie lo note. El que tenga el punto azul es para ti, es el número 8, el del punto rojo será para Tsukushi, será el número 3. Sólo asegúrate de tomar tu número y yo me haré cargo del resto._

—_¿Cómo piensas que Tsukushi va a coger ese en especial?_

—_Ya te dije, déjame a mí el resto._

**Fin de Flashback**

—¿Me toca a mí? —Preguntó Shigeru cuando Soujiro le soltó la mano a Akira tras la orden de Ryounosuke—Bien, nadie toque sus palitos hasta que de mi orden

—¿Por qué?

—Para hacerlo más interesante, además, Akira y Tsukasa están mirando antes de tiempo y eso no vale.

—Bien, bien… ¿Cuál es la orden, mono?

—Antes de dar mi orden, pondré algo de suspenso, ¿saben jugar 7 minutos en el paraíso? —Algunos rieron, pero Tsukushi y Yuuki no

—Verán chicas, les explico rápidamente, 7 minutos en el paraíso es un juego en el que dos personas se quedan encerradas juntas durante 7 minutos, obviamente

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Yuuki inocentemente

—Usualmente es para darle tiempo "a solas" a dos personas—dijo haciendo acápite a la palabra "a solas"

—Pero aquí hay chicos y chicas…no creo que a los chicos les guste quedarse encerrados en alguna habitación. Al final sólo tendrían que esperar a que pase el tiempo ¿cierto? —preguntó Tsukukshi.

—No exactamente, ¿ven todos este ropero? Dos de ustedes serán encerrados aquí

—¿¡Qué!?

Shigeru abrió las puertas del ropero blanco y todos pudieron observar que allí cabrían sólo dos personas y bastante cerca la una de la otra sin casi nada de espacio para poder moverse.

—La combinación es electrónica y no se abrirá por ningún motivo hasta que pase el tiempo. He pensado que lo mejor sería redondear el tiempo a 10 minutos y dejarlo correr ¿qué tal?

—¡Esto se pone bueno! —comentó Akira

—Yo nunca he jugado eso, ¿qué haremos si nos toca Tsukushi?

—Esperemos que no, y en caso de que así sea, que nos toque con una chica.

—Perfecto, ahora que todos saben qué va a pasar, esta es mi orden, el número 8 y el número 3 deberán jugar "10 minutos en el paraíso" ¡Sí!

Todas las manos fueron a tomar un palito, pero Shigeru hizo una pirueta de felicidad y botó todos los palitos al suelo en el camino.

—¡Oh! Lo siento—buscó el palito del punto rojo y se lo ofreció Tsukushi—Aquí tienes

—Gracias—dijo ella guardando el palito tras su espalda

Tsukasa estaba haciendo lo propio con su palito y lo encontró, el del punto azul, lo tomó en sus manos y sonrió, si esto resultaba, podría conversar con Tsukushi aunque ella no quisiera. Mientras pensaba en esto, sintió que algo en la nariz le molestaba, primero un poco, luego mucho y antes de darse cuenta, dio un fuerte estornudo con el que chocó contra Rui y le hizo soltar su palito.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Dónde está mi número?

Rui ya había recogido uno del suelo. Tsukasa se lo arranchó de la mano y no dijo nada más.

—¿Ya están todos? Bien, ¡revisen sus números!

—No puede ser…—Tsukushi observó su palito con terror al encontrar el número 3. Yuuki se dio cuenta y vio alrededor para ver quién era la persona que había obtenido el número 8.

—Se ve que no puedes alejarte de mí, plebeya.

—¿¡Tú tienes el número ocho!?

—No, lo tengo yo—todos voltearon a ver a Rui que sostenía un palito con un indiscutible número 8.

—¿¡Pero cómo…!?

—¿Acaso ya sabías cuál era tu número? —preguntó Nanami

—De seguro lo viste antes de tiempo como siempre—intervino Shigeru, claramente sorprendida por este resultado

—Sí, eso hice, ¿algún problema? ¡Lo que quiero saber ahora es cómo me robaste el número!

—No fue a propósito, cuando chocaste conmigo al estornudar tanto tu número como el mío cayeron al suelo, cogí el que estaba más lejos pues había visto que ese era el mío, pero cuando lo tomé en mi mano simplemente lo cogiste sin preguntar. No le di mayor importancia porque, al final, todo es cuestión de azar, parece que fue allí que tú y yo cambiamos de número.

—¡Eres un…!

—Vamos, Tsukasa, no lo hizo a propósito—intervino Akira presintiendo una pronta pelea—deja que se cumpla la orden de Shigeru

—Bueno, podemos volver a realizar el sorteo de números—dijo Shigeru

—¿Pero para qué hacerlo? Fue suerte, además dijiste que las órdenes eran absolutas—dijo Nanami

—Yo concuerdo contigo Shigeru—dijo Soujiro

—Yo creo que ella tiene razón—dijo Ryounosuke dirigiéndose a Nanami.

—¿No sería más fácil si hacemos una votación? —Preguntó Yuuki—Todos los que estén a favor de que se vuelva a hacer el sorteo, levante la mano—Soujiro, Shigeru, Tsukasa y Sakurako levantaron la mano—Esos son 4 a favor, todos los que estén en contra de volver a hacer el sorteo? —Esta vez fueron Nanami, Ryounosuke, Akira, Rui y la propia Yuuki los que levantaron la mano—Eso da cinco contra cuatro. ¿Qué hacemos Shigeru?

—¿Tú no votas, plebeya? ¿O es que tanto quieres entrar allí?

—Ni siquiera debería haber necesidad de votar, las órdenes del rey no pueden refutarse—dijo entre dientes

—Si esto hubiera sido al revés hubieras protestado ¿verdad?

Tsukasa se quedó helado ante la mirada que Tsukushi le dirigió, sus ojos estaban clavados en el número 3 y el número 8 y un velo de entendimiento había caído sobre ella.

—Hubiera entrado allí contigo si tú hubieras tenido el número. Yo no juego sucio.

—¡Tsukasa! Fue suerte, así que deja de hablar de ese modo. Tsukushi, Rui, vengan y terminemos con esto de una vez—Shigeru les abrió las puertas del armario y todos vieron como ambos chicos quedaban frente a frente con apenas unos 10 centímetros de espacio entre ellos.

—Los veo en 10 minutos—fue lo último que escucharon al ver las puertas cerrarse.

La tensión fue evidente en ambas partes del salón apenas Shigeru dio la vuelta, incluso Nanami y Ryounosuke que no estaban enterados de todo el asunto sentían que un cuchillo podría cortar el ambiente.

—¿Podemos pedir más de tomar?

—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor

Comentarios comenzaron a rondar entre todos, Tsukasa había roto su palito en dos y había salido del salón; Shigeru lo siguió mientras que el resto intentó regresar la reunión a un punto más normal.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Dentro del pequeño armario todo era oscuro, Tsukushi podía escuchar la conversación de afuera como si fuera un murmullo. Si se movía hacia alguno de sus costados, terminaba contra una plancha de forro suave, excepto hacia adelante…allí chocaba contra Rui.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Lo noté en el último momento—le respondió ella—los números estaban marcados…

—Tienes buena vista

—No puedo creer que haya intentado hacer algo tan ridículo como esto… ¿Encerrarse conmigo? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué en diez minutos…? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que se imaginaba que podría decir o hacer en diez minutos… ¿Tú lo sabías?

—No, sólo lo hice cuando le dijiste que tu no jugabas sucio, me imaginé que no harías un comentario así a la ligera. Pero no creo que haya sido sólo Tsukasa, Okawahara también lo debe haber ayudado un poco…

—Y ahora estamos aquí…

—Y ahora estamos aquí…

De repente fue más real ese hecho, estaban solos (de alguna manera), juntos, cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclarían si daban un paso más. Tsukushi sintió un estremecimiento y casi saltó cuando Rui lanzó un suspiro.

—Esto no es justo…

—¿Eh?

—He intentado mantenerme lo más alejado de ti que he podido, no te he buscado o llamado, recurrí a los mensajes de texto por ser algo más impersonal y aun después de todos mis esfuerzos…¿Deciden encerrarme aquí? ¿Contigo?

Rui había cerrado la corta distancia que existía entre él y Tsukushi poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su rostro, apoyándose contra la pared que chocaba contra la espalda de ella.

—Perdóname…pero realmente es insoportable estar a tan poca distancia y no estar cerca. No haré nada, lo prometo, sólo…déjame sentirte unos minutos…

Rui sabía que de alguna manera se estaba aprovechando de la situación y esa no era su naturaleza, no era él quien presionaba a alguien a realizar o hacer algo que no quisiera, pero este escenario más el hecho de que había estado bebiendo un poco durante la reunión, hacía que su buen juicio estuviera algo nublado.

Se quedó esperando una respuesta, un grito, un empujón, incluso una cachetada, pero sólo observó que Tsukushi había bajado el rostro, era como si estuviese dando una silenciosa aprobación.

—Si te sientes incómoda, dímelo…Es claro que sólo me estoy aprovechando de todo esto…

—…estoy bien…

Tsukushi sabía que ella también se estaba aprovechando, por un lado se decía a ella y al mundo que no debía de darle ventaja a ninguno de los dos chicos, pero estaba claro que también estaba disfrutando de poder compartir un poco de tiempo a solas, por más raro que este fuera, con Rui.

El chico volteó el rostro hacia la derecha y pudo inhalar el perfume que despedía su cabello, siempre le había gustado el aroma de Tsukushi, era especial.

—¿De verdad está mejor tu herida? —le preguntó acariciando levemente su mejilla

—Sí, lo está, pero dudo que puedas verlo en esta oscuridad.

—Al menos con el paso de los días si pude notar que la hinchazón se fue, eso me tranquiliza mucho…

¿Acaso había aire acondicionado en el ropero? Tsukushi sentía que sí, puesto que el ambiente parecía estar más cálido. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no parecían querer juntarse en una oración coherente, sin embargo, ella era una mala hierba, algo se le tenía que ocurrir, voluntaria o involuntariamente. En este caso, fue lo último.

Tsukushi movió un poco los hombros, luego otra vez, y una vez más.

—¿Te incomodo?

—No, no es eso, es que... ¡aish!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me… Me pica la espalda…

Rui no pudo evitar reír fuertemente y se alejó de ella para darle el espacio necesario para que pudiera rascarse. Tsukushi intentó llegar doblando el brazo por abajo, pero no lo logró, luego intentó hacerlo por arriba, pero tampoco lo logró, intentó más de 10 formas de alcanzar ese punto que ya estaba empezando a desesperarle, ¡pero no podía!

—Ni siquiera frotándome contra la pared puedo hacer algo porque están forradas ¡Arghh! ¡Me pica mucho!

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

Tsukushi pensó durante unos segundos y luego le dio permiso. Rui volvió a acercarse a ella pero no la dejó voltearse para que le diese la espalda, al contrario fue como si la estuviera abrazando mientras ella lo dirigía. Tsukushi se sonrojó y agradeció mucho que estuviera oscuro para que Rui no lo notara.

—¿Es aquí?

—No, un poco más abajo…

—¿Aquí?

—Un poco más a la izquierda…

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, justo allí

Rui intentó rascar levemente, pero la tela de la blusa de Tsukushi impedía que el alivio llegase en su totalidad, por el contrario ocasionaba un poco de dolor.

—Creo que esto no está funcionando.

—¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo así justo ahora?

—Tsukushi…¿confías en mí? —Rui la tomó de los hombros mientras le preguntaba esto

—¿Eh?

—¿Confías en mí?

—Sí—la pregunta le parecía absurda, Tsukushi sabía que la confianza entre ellos era algo tan natural como respirar, sin embargo pronto entendería el porqué de la pregunta.

Rui la atrajo hacía él una vez más.

—Lo haré rápido

Antes de que Tsukushi lo notara, Rui había soltado la parte de atrás de su blusa que estaba dentro de la falda y tocó directamente su espalda, subiendo hasta chocar contra su corpiño, siguiendo hasta llegar al punto de molestia entre sus omóplatos.

Si antes se había ruborizado, esto no era nada en comparación…Sentir de nuevo las manos de Rui sobre su piel era algo para lo cual, definitivamente, no estaba preparada. En medio de todos sus confusos pensamientos, sintió un gran alivio al sentir unas uñas arañando suavemente la superficie de su espalda, incluso podía decir que se sentía muy bien…se sentía tan bien.

Rui, por su lado, estaba disfrutando del pequeño momento que tuvo como excusa para tocarla, pero cuando iba a sacar su mano, sintió que Tsukushi se recostó más contra su pecho y que sus manos se habían apoyado contra sus brazos. Cuando intentó voltearse para verla, vio que había escondido su rostro.

—No hagas eso…

No recibió respuesta. Rui entonces la alejó bruscamente, la tomó de las muñecas y la empujó contra la pared más cercana.

—¿Sabes en dónde estamos? ¿Sabes que esta puerta no se abrirá en por lo menos ocho minutos más? ¿Sabes que aquí no tienes oportunidad de escapar? Tsukushi, no me pongas a prueba…no creo que pudiese…contenerme…

Tsukushi no dijo nada, pero Rui sintió unos labios dando un beso sobre la mano que sostenía una de sus muñecas. Con un gesto mucho menor hubiese explotado.

Todos esos días, cada hora había parecido una eternidad, sin poder verse, sin poder hablarse directamente, ambos de alguna manera sabían lo difícil que había sido estar alejados. Tsukushi no quería admitir que estaba olvidando y relegando el espacio que Tsukasa solía ocupar en su corazón, pero en estos momentos, sintiendo a Rui tan cerca, no había manera de que dijese "no".

Unos fuertes pero cariñosos brazos la abrazaron por la cintura, y ella hizo lo propio al sostenerse de los hombros de Rui. Él pegó el rostro a su cuello y pudo embriagarse con el aroma que emitía su cuerpo, el tiempo era corto, el reloj corría, no esperó más y besó a Tsukushi. Un conocido sentimiento de nostalgia los embargó mientras sus labios y respiraciones chocaban. Cualquier pensamiento carecía de sentido.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¡Tsukasa!

—¡Te dije que no funcionaría, mono! ¡Te lo dije!

—¿Y fue culpa mía? ¿Cómo se suponía que supiese que soltarías el bendito palito para que luego alguien más lo recogiera?

Tsukasa sabía que era cierto, que Shigeru sólo había intentado ayudar, con un plan bastante tirado de los pelos, pero lo había intentado, pero no podía aceptarlo en ese momento, no cuando sabía que la chica que amaba estaba encerrada en un espacio de 1x1 con el tipo que se la quería robar.

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo al patear una mesa y hacer que un hermoso florero se rompiera en pedazos

—¿Vas a seguir rompiendo mi casa? Avísame, así te puedo ir pasando las cosas, mira, aquí tienes—y Shigeru le pasó un adorno de cristal.

Tsukasa volteó a verla con puro dolor en los ojos, se estaba volviendo loco, no sabía qué hacer.

—Esto no se ha acabado aún…

—Tsukasa…escúchame, yo estoy de tu lado y te apoyaré en lo que sea…Tsukushi volverá contigo, ya lo verás. Ahora necesitamos volver, apenas faltan 4 minutos; además, los 10 minutos que pensaba darles era para que gritaran, discutiera o conversaran, me imagino que ella y Hanazawa estarán parados mirando al vacío esperando que el tiempo termine. No te preocupes ¿qué puede pasar en 10 minutos?

Tsukasa intentó tranquilizarse un poco, al final decidió romper el adorno que Shigeru le había ofrecido para terminar de liberar la tensión. Respiró hondo, dio media vuelta y regresó al salón. Pronto terminaría todo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

No hubo palabras de por medio, algo como eso sobraba cuando las mentes se conectan, cuando las pieles se buscan. Rui nuevamente acarició su espalda y desabrochó dos botones de su blusa, recibiendo como respuesta una mano femenina desabrochando los suyos. Los dos sabían que los minutos pasaban, que había mas gente del otro lado, que tal vez hacer esto luego de haber llegado a un acuerdo con Tsukasa estaba mal, pero esos escasos segundos que corrían los hacían desearse más intensamente. Los besos de Rui pasaron de ser tiernos y suaves a más urgentes y demandantes, poco a poco habían terminado sentados en el suelo, aun acariciándose e intentando sacarse el jugo a todo lo que les quedase de tiempo en ese pequeño armario. Por una vez, Rui era el que estaba llevando total control de la situación, si bien recibía gratamente las caricias de las manos pequeñas de Tsukushi, prefería tenerla prisionera, indefensa ante su ataque…Eso fue algo de lo que él mismo se sorprendió, estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta en él. Se deleitó probando nuevamente la piel que tenía al alcance manteniendo los brazos de Tsukushi en alto y contra la pared, sus manos eran esposas contra sus muñecas; la situación era más excitante por estar en donde estaban. Tsukushi podía sentir los labios de Rui paseando dulcemente por su cuello, su lengua bordeando en encaje de su corpiño, su aliento tibio dejando huellas sobre sus mejillas. En medio de todas las caricias, jadeó fuertemente al sentir unos dientes hundirse en su hombro y luego de eso se sorprendió al notar que Rui acomodaba sus ropas.

—No…

—Tsukushi…—le llamó dándole un último beso tierno y apaciguador—…no queda tiempo, pronto se abrirá esto y no quiero tener que dar explicaciones de lo que aquí sucedió, además, si no me separo de ti en estos momentos, realmente no me haré responsable de mis actos…

Lo entendía, pero su cabeza y su cuerpo tenían opiniones diferentes. Ambos se levantaron y se arreglaron rápidamente.

—Rui…yo quiero…

—Habrá tiempo para hablar. Ahora debemos salir

—Pero…

Tsukushi no pudo acabar de decir lo que quería puesto que las puertas se abrieron. Fue recibida por mucha luz (o al menos eso le parecía luego de haber pasado 10 minutos a oscuras), música y algunos silbidos y risas.

—¿Qué tal la pasaron? —preguntó Akira—Parecen estar algo acalorados

Y la verdad era que ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Y qué querías? Estuve parada 10 minutos en un espacio cerrado, sentía como si me estuviera asfixiando, realmente no entiendo el atractivo de este juego—dijo Tsukushi al sentarse al lado de Yuuki y tomar algo de refresco.

—¿Y tú, Rui?

—¿Hmm? —Lo quedó mirando unos segundos y luego con una cara impasible respondió—Tengo sueño…

—¡Son increíbles! No puedo creer que se la hayan pasado mirando a las musarañas.

Akira siguió hablando y Yuuki también quiso sacarle información a su amiga, todos estaban interesados en saber si algo había pasado en ese armario, pero había una persona sentada con un negro humor observando cuidadosamente las expresiones del rostro de los interrogados. Rui parecía estar como siempre, ni siquiera miraba a Tsukushi, sólo declaraba que tenía sueño y que quería ir a casa a dormir, ella por otro lado, tomaba refresco y excusaba el rubor de sus mejillas diciendo que los espacios cerrados eran de lo peor. A Tsukasa le enfurecía no poder discernir sobre si había o no pasado algo.

Finalmente el juego del Rey continuó, pero nadie volvió a dar un castigo como el de Shigeru por evitar que una tensión parecida se volviera a dar. Rieron, jugaron, bebieron, comieron, en resumen todos la pasaron bien, o…casi todos.

—Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa—le dijo Ryounosuke a Yuuki después de verla bostezar por tercera vez

—No es que tenga sueño, pero tienes razón, mañana hay escuela…

—Yo también—dijo Tsukushi

—Awww…¿en serio? —preguntó Shigeru

—Sip, no todos somos como ustedes que ya se saben todos los cursos hasta la universidad. Te agradezco mucho Shigeru, me la pasé genial.

—¿En serio Tsukushi?

—Sí, en serio.

—Yo también me la pasé muy bien

Yuuki y Tsukushi se vieron asfixiadas por un abrazo de oso de Shigeru

—Creo que entonces esto le pone un fin a la noche. ¿Nos vamos todos o alguien se queda? —preguntó Akira

Todos decidieron que lo mejor sería irse y una vez fuera decidir los grupos que se irían juntos.

—Nanami-san, creo que tu casa queda de camino con la mía, si deseas puedo llevarte.

—Muchas gracias, Akira-san, en realidad eso sería genial. Soujiro, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda el día de hoy, espero que podamos vernos pronto.

—Eso no lo dudes—le dijo él arreglando un rizo de su cabello tras su oreja, gesto que se encargó que todos vieran.

—Shigeru-san, también te agradezco mucho por una velada tan divertida, debemos volver a juntarnos.

—¡Claro que sí! Ya veremos qué se nos ocurre para la próxima

Mientras Akira y Nanami se despedían, Yuuki se había alejado un poco del grupo para poder hablar con su madre por teléfono.

—…sí, sí mamá, sí…Ya acabó, justo estaba por tomar un taxi para ir a la casa…sí, todo muy tranquilo y muy divertido. Tsukushi también está conmigo…sí, yo le digo…te veo en un rato.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Tsukushi

—Sí, es sólo que se preocupa porque ya es un poco tarde.

Soujiro no podía evitar escuchar la conversación por más que quisiera y se acercó un poco más a las chicas.

—Yuuki, tengo mi carro aquí, puedo llevarte si quieres.

—Ah…gracias Soujiro-san, pero…

—¿Estás lista, Yuuki-chan?

—Ryou-kun, sí. Lo siento Soujiro-san, ya me habían ofrecido dejarme en casa.

—¿Y en qué te la vas a llevar? ¿En bicicleta?

—No, Okawahara-san me hizo el favor de darme el número de un servicio de taxi de confianza.

—Y se ofreció a pagar de seguro ¿me imagino que aceptaste?

Yuuki pensó que eso era pasarse de la raya, Soujiro siempre había sido del tipo de burlarse un poco de la gente, pero siempre de la que no valía la pena, en medio de todo conocía cuál era su verdadera personalidad y esto le parecía de lo más grosero.

—Sí, lo hizo

—Ya veo

—Pero no acepté. Después de todo es mi primera cita con Yuuki-chan, ¿qué sería de mí si no pudiera llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa sana y salva en un vehículo de confianza?

Soujiro se quedó de una pieza, no pensó que este chico le fuera a contestar o que fuera a hacerlo con tal aplomo. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba provocando, pero sus azules y limpios ojos demostraban un desafío que no había logrado notar antes.

—Así que, agradezco su preocupación por ella, Nishikado-san, pero soy yo quien está cuidándola ahora.

—¡Ryou-kun!

—Buenas noches, Nishikado-san, hoy día la pasé muy bien, espero que me inviten para una próxima vez. ¿Nos vamos?

—S-Sí…Buenas noches.

Soujiro no pudo decir o hacer nada, sólo seguía sintiendo esa impotencia dentro de él de no poder tomar a ese tipo y golpearlo hasta la saciedad, y lo peor del caso, era que no debería estar sintiéndose así y lo sabía, era incomprensible.

Por otro lado, Rui le había ofrecido a Tsukushi el llevarla a casa, pero Shigeru se había encargado de que esto no se diera poniendo a disposición de su amiga a su chofer para que la dejara en casa. Tsukushi ya sabía que Shigeru y Tsukasa estaban juntos en alguna clase de plan raro para que dejara de evitarlo y le hablara y sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo quisiera o no. El asunto era que aún necesitaba conversar con Rui al menos para saber qué pasaría luego de ese encuentro en el armario y no podía obtener ni un solo segundo de privacidad con Shigeru y Tsukasa estando a su lado en todo momento.

_Esto es ridículo, no tengo por qué estar soportando cosas como estas. _

—Rui, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Tres pares de ojos la miraron sorprendidos.

—Claro

—Oye, ¿acaso lo que tienes que decirle es un secreto o algo? Pueden decirlo aquí mismo con nosotros presentes—le increpó Tsukasa al ver que tenía la intención de alejarse del grupo.

—Lo que tenga que decirle no te importa, Doumyouji.

Shigeru seguía claramente sorprendida frente a la actitud de su amiga. Ella siempre había intentado llevar la fiesta en paz, pero ahora parecía estar tomando las riendas de su corazón sin estar dispuesta a dejar que nadie la detuviera.

—Esto es nuevo—le dijo Rui

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que hagas las cosas de manera tan pública cuando todo el mundo sabe que estamos en una situación algo extraña. Es más común en mí en realidad, pero ya nadie se sorprende por mi manera de ser.

—No había otra forma, no iban a dejarnos solos hasta que llegara ese carro.

—No me estoy quejando.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Rui…yo, lo que pasó ahora…

—Pasó. No es necesario que te sientas presionada por lo que sucedió en el armario.

—No es presión, es sólo que, es como si algo me estuviera partiendo a la mitad por lo que quiero hacer y por lo que debo hacer…

—Tsukushi, tu tiempo aún no se agota, no voy a pedirte o reclamarte nada en absoluto y sobre todo por el hecho de que sé que aún no has tenido el suficiente tiempo con Tsukasa.

—Rui…

—Déjame terminar. El tiempo que pasamos separados fue duro para mí, hoy supe que también para ti, pero, en medio de todo debes tener en cuenta que tú y yo casi siempre hemos estado juntos. Esto para nosotros es raro. Pero con Tsukasa, no ha sido así, ustedes al estar lejos peleaban y al estar cerca también, pero vuestro vínculo también es fuerte y todavía no han tenido oportunidad de conversar de lo que sienten y quieren.

—Ya sabes lo que hizo, tenía intenciones de hablar con él en algún punto pero luego de su pequeño berrinche…

—Sí, y él siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo así, aunque espero que madure en unos años. Lo que te digo es que deberías darte el mismo tiempo para ambos, porque debes dejar tu cabeza de lado un poco y seguir a tu corazón. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que no importaba qué, tu sonrisa siempre sería lo que me haría más feliz. Ahora sé que eso es mentira, será una felicidad mermada, pero no dejaré de agradecer que el hombre a tu lado haga que conserves ese semblante radiante y fuerte—la miró fijamente y suspiró. No pensaba decirlo tan pronto, pero Rui había descubierto tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no podía callarse más—Te amo, y eso no va a cambiar aunque elijas a otro.

Tsukushi abrió los ojos y sintió a su corazón estremecerse ante el peso de sus palabras.

—Ahora, ve y haz lo que necesites hacer, igual sabes que yo seguiré a tu lado suceda lo que suceda.

Rui le desarregló el cabello y luego se fue hacia el estacionamiento a recoger su auto, era necesario darle ese empujón, quería que Tsukushi lo escogiera a él, era lo más egoísta que había deseado en su vida, pero sabía que si ella lo iba a elegir, debía hacerlo con la mente clara y por su propia mano, no por un momento de pasión.

_Soy un idiota, un verdadero idiota. Cualquier otro hombre se la llevaría lejos y la haría olvidarse a besos de todo y todos. Pero no soy capaz de mantenerla conmigo si ella no está 100% segura…Soy un idiota. _

Shigeru y Tsukasa habían observado la corta escena y no estaban seguros qué era lo que había sucedido. Sólo supieron que luego que Rui se fue, Tsukushi había quedado mirando a ninguna parte con una expresión de asombro. Luego de algunos segundos, la vieron acercarse a ellos otra vez.

—Doumyouji

—¿Qué?

—Sé que has estado yendo todos los días a buscarme luego de clases. Te ruego que no lo hagas, todavía estoy muy atareada con los deberes y los exámenes que me tomarán mañana. No puedo dejar que vuelvas a raptarme durante horas

—¿Raptarla?

—Larga historia. Es asunto es que, el jueves estoy libre y allí si podré verte después de clases. Si quieres que conversemos de algo podemos hacerlo ese día ¿Qué te parece? Lo único que te pido a cambio es que dejes el acoso de lado—le dijo sonriendo

—Creo que estoy libre el jueves.

—Muy bien, entonces, me retiro. Shigeru, otra vez muchas gracias por todo, espero que nos veamos pronto.

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

Tsukushi subió al automóvil y el coche arrancó rumbo a su casa.

—Te lo dije, te dije que esta fiesta serviría para juntarlos otra vez.

—Era obvio que en algún momento ella misma vendría a mí.

—Todo lo que tienes de hacer es tratar de no comprobarte como un nene y espiarla por todos los rincones de la escuela.

—Yo no moví un dedo, ella sola vino hacia mí

—Ajá…En fin, no se te ocurra arruinar esta oportunidad cabeza de coliflor. Te deseo lo mejor, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Tsukasa no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Tsukushi ese día. Ella quería hablar con él, de seguro para arreglar las cosas, y él estaba convencido de que todo ese tiempo era para tomar coraje y corregir tus razones.

_Muy bien Makino, pronto verás qué es exactamente lo que pierdes si sigues con este jueguito estúpido. _

Tsukasa aceleró y se carcajeó pensando en la próxima victoria que disfrutaría al recuperar a su novia.


	10. Un fin, Un inicio

**Y qué…he regresado! Sí, nuevamente yo tardona, sólo puedo inclinarme y pedir disculpas por la tardanza de mi este capítulo, creo que ha sido la más larga hasta ahora y espero que no se repita, pero no puedo prometer nada…Si tan sólo me dedicara a esto lo más probable sería que escribiera uno cada dos días, pero el trabajo y el estudio a una la atan de manos. **

**Les agradezco mucho a todas esas personas que a pesar de mis fallas siguen aquí a mi lado apoyando el fic con sus reviews. Realmente espero que disfruten de este capítulo, corto, pero muy significativo. **

**Arigato!**

* * *

><p>Llegó la nueva semana y Tsukushi pudo comprobar que, en contra de todo lo que esperaba, Tsukasa estaba cumpliendo su promesa y no lo había visto acosándola, ni a él ni a sus guardaespaldas. Por ese lado estaba tranquila, pero por el otro, recordaba que pronto tendría una "cita" con él; más aún, las palabras "Te amo" mencionadas por Rui apenas unos días antes la había dejado tan impresionada que no sabía qué responderse a sí misma.<p>

El día miércoles estaba más nerviosa que nunca sabiendo lo que le esperaba al día siguiente después de clases. No había hablado con Rui ni siquiera por mensajes de texto y ella sabía que él le estaba dando el espacio que necesitaba para pensar, pero ese espacio era peor puesto que la hacía sentir como si no fuera ella misma.

—¿Todo bien, Tsukushi? —le preguntó Yuuki. Ya era tarde en la tienda de dangos.

—Sí, todo bien…eso creo. ¿Y tú? No te he visto despegarte del celular en toda la tarde.

—Ah, es que estaba conversando con Ryou-kun.

—¿Cómo estás con eso Yuuki? ¿Te gusta este chico?

—No puedo decir que no me gusta, pero tú sabes todo lo que pasé con Nishikado…Ryou sabe en parte lo que sucedió.

—¿Cómo en parte?

—Un día, después de clases, me quedé porque me tocaba llenar el cuaderno de asistencias, y en medio de mis pensamientos, apareció Nishikado-san, y pregunté en voz alta "¿Acaso jamás seré correcta para ti, Nishikado-san?" y no me di cuenta que Ryou-kun estaba en la puerta del salón…Fue algo gracioso en realidad, puesto que se acercó mientras decía "Bueno Matsuoka-san, si algún chico piensa que no eres correcta para él, es porque definitivamente está ciego".

—¿Eso te dijo de buenas a primeras?

—Ya habíamos conversado algunas veces en clase, pero sí, vino a decirme algo así. Ese día yo estaba triste y, tú estabas preocupada con otras cosas, así que, me permití contarle en algo lo que había pasado. Nunca imaginé que algo así nos hiciera más amigos o que…bueno, ya sabes.

—Lamento no haber estado allí para ti, Yuuki.

—Tonterías, estuviste todo lo que pudiste amiga.

—Y si puedo decirlo, a ese chico le gustas, es obvio, se nota a leguas de distancia. Pero la pregunta es cómo te sientes tú.

—Ryou-kun ha sido encantador. Yo sólo mencioné el nombre de Nishikado-san ese día, pero en cuanto se lo presenté supo quién era. Él sabe qué tanto me enamoré de él y me dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a olvidar, pero no es tan fácil como suena. Quise alejarme un poco, porque no me parecía justo para él, pero como ya has visto, él decide lo que quiere.

—Sí, lo he notado.

—¿Y tú, Tsukushi? Me dijiste que mañana te encontrarías con Doumyouji-san.

—Ay, Yuuki, no me lo recuerdes. Aún no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que le voy a decir.

—¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Doumyouji-san?

—Pues…no es fácil olvidar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—No hablo de eso, hablo de lo que sentías por él…a las finales te enamoraste, tu y yo lo sabemos, pero no veo esas mismas ganas que tenías de luchar por él como cuando decidiste tomar un avión a Nueva York. Si puedo aconsejarte algo es que sigas por completo a tu corazón, ya no tienes presión de nadie, eso era lo que querías, ahora lo que queda es que seas honesta contigo misma.

—Es que no sé Yuuki, han sido apenas dos semanas libres de Doumyouji por así decirlo, y me parece completamente mal el estar tan tranquila ¿no te parece? Me siento mal porque Doumyouji…

—Tienes que parar de hacer eso, tienes que parar de pensar en cómo terminará esto en caso de elegir a uno o al otro. Siente, no pienses. Cuando por fin te decidas ya tendrás tiempo más que suficiente como para preocuparte por eso.

—Dime la verdad…soy una persona horrible ¿cierto?

—No, simplemente fuiste herida a tal punto que tu corazón se dividió en dos, y realmente no puedo imaginarme lo difícil que debe ser eso para ti. ¿Quieres mi opinión?

—Desesperadamente

—Cuando estabas con Doumyouji-san hubo momentos en los que te vi muy feliz y dichosa, pero con Hanazawa-san…es como si alguien encendiera una luz dentro tuyo, tus ojos tienen cierto brillo y tu sonrisa no se detiene…Hubo muchas veces en las que me pregunté por qué elegiste a Doumyouji-san, pero sé que lo hiciste por amor, y llegó un momento en el que tú decidiste estar con él, por eso callé. Sin embargo, ahora, después de todo lo que sucedió entre Hanazawa-san y tú en Hawaii, estoy segura que tu corazón ha recordado a quién perteneció en un primer momento.

—Yuuki yo…no me siento bien, no es justo…—Tsukushi se recostó en la pared—¿es posible que esté olvidando a Doumyouji con tanta facilidad? ¿Es posible que todo lo que decía sentir por él haya sido tan débil?

—Tsukushi—Yuuki abrazó a su amiga—No es así, la verdad no creo que sea así…Pero recuerda que la primera vez que decidiste estar con Doumyouji-san fue porque prácticamente te obligó, al final te enamoraste de él pero, ¿cuál fue el precio? Toda vuestra historia estuvo lleno de baches y problemas y no todos fueron culpa de su madre, muchos fueron por su propio capricho. No creo que él sea una mala persona pero…pienso que jamás logró obtener todo tu corazón. Tsukushi, mírame. Debes preguntarte esto ¿Qué pasaría si Doumyouji-san se fuera definitivamente? Si mañana de repente tuviese que tomar un avión por negocios y salir de nuestras vidas durante años—Tsukushi la miró fijamente e intentó imaginar su vida sin él, pensó que resultaba algo difícil, pero no imposible. Yuuki observó su reacción ya que su amiga no había dicho nada—Y ahora ¿Qué si es que fuera Hanazawa-san en ese mismo escenario? —Esta vez Tsukushi no pudo pensar, simplemente sintió náuseas y un fuerte apretón en el corazón, como si alguien estuviera obligándolo a latir más rápido, sus ojos se inundaron y frescas lágrimas mojaron su rostro mientras que Yuuki se daba cuenta que el cuerpo de su amiga era más honesto que su cabeza; las reacciones habían sido tan distintas que no cabía duda…

—¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? —Tsukushi lloraba tanto que Yuuki corrió a la puerta a voltear el cartel de "Abierto" a "Cerrado", total, casi ya era hora de cerrar—Yuuki, ¿cómo puede ser? Fueron apenas dos semanas, dos malditas semanas, y yo…yo…

—Creo que cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por lo que tú se hubiera rendido mucho antes. Mírate…mira en qué estado estás. Tal vez tú, en realidad nunca dejaste de quererlo.

Tsukushi era incapaz de hablar…era imposible, increíble, cualquier persona que la viera pensaría que ella era de lo peor, escogiendo al mejor amigo de su ex-enamorado.

Las lágrimas continuaron durante buen rato, Yuuki no pudo más que sentarse al lado de su amiga y consolarla en la que, sabía, era una decisión a la que no había llegado por que hubiese querido, todo había sido asunto del corazón. Pero, fuese como fuese, estaba segura de que a Tsukushi le dolía pensar en Tsukasa y en cómo haberse dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Rui le parecía una traición a él.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Rui, en ese instante, estaba cenando con su familia. Su madre había observado que los últimos tres días había estado algo más callado que de costumbre, incluso había faltado dos días al colegio. No es que realmente importase, ya que Rui sabía todo lo que le estaban enseñando y más, todo eso del colegio era más como un repaso, pero aun así. Y además de todo eso, se la pasaba mirando el celular como si quisiera llamar a alguien pero siempre terminaba cerrando la tapa, suspirando y yendo a dormir o a caminar.

—Hijo—Rui volteó al escuchar la voz de su madre. Estaba sentado en uno de los balcones del estudio del segundo nivel—¿Qué te sucede? Te noto raro. El lunes fuiste apenas medio día al colegio y estos últimos días que pasaste en casa te he notado preocupado.

Era cierto, había decidido no ir al colegio puesto que cada hora que pasó en este el día lunes se hacían imposibles sabiendo que ella estaba tan cerca. Sabía que sería difícil, pero no tanto. Tenía que alejarse, por eso había faltado.

—No es nada, madre, sólo estoy algo preocupado

—¿Es algo que puedes contarme? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—No lo sé…¿puedes?

Hikari se sorprendió de que su hijo la tuteara, pero no de mala manera, siempre había querido tener más confianza con él y ahora que estaba perenne en su casa, había tratado de hablar más con su hijo en un intento de hacerle saber que ella estaba allí para él.

—Eso espero—ella jaló una silla al costado de su hijo, pero al sentarse notó que habían varias latas de cerveza a los pies de Rui, tal vez a eso se debía su desinhibición, pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por ello.

—Enamorarse…me parece algo tan ridículo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque realmente te vuelve idiota. No puedes pensar correctamente, no puedes dormir, no quieres comer, quieres mantenerte alejado y necesitas de toda tu fuerza de voluntad y algo más para evitar cometer un error. La rutina se vuelve más horrible que nunca y estás enojado con todo y con todos…si el amor es así no entiendo por qué todo el mundo lo busca.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién?

—La persona de quien estás enamorado—Hikari preguntaba aunque sabía en el fondo que lo más probable el nombre que rondaba por su cabeza fuera el nombre que saldría de la boca de su hijo.

—La chica más pobre de la Eitoku, la única virgen de clase trabajadora, la gritona número uno que hizo que el poderoso F4 le temiera y respetara…—suspiró pesadamente—Estoy enamorado de Makino Tsukushi…¿no es ridículo estar enamorado de ella cuando sé que lo más probable es que no corresponda a mis sentimientos?

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Porque yo, como idiota, fui lo suficientemente tonto para no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, y, al saberlos, arrojarla a los brazos de mi mejor amigo al saber que ella lo amaba…y ahora, ella no sabe a quién querer…

—¿Tsukasa?

—¡Exacto! ¡El gran Doumyouji Tsukasa! —Rui se levantó con una lata en mano y bebió lo que quedaba. Luego arrojó la lata por el balcón—Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, pondría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo dos veces, y, sin embargo, ambos nos tuvimos que enamorar de la misma persona. Todo sería más fácil si yo aún pudiese empujarla hacia su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Te sentirás mejor haciendo eso?

Rui miró a su madre y comenzó a reír.

—Debo estar realmente ebrio ¿cierto? Estar hablando estas cosas… ¡contigo!

—Me alegra que lo hagas, si lo deseas puedo mandar a que traigan más bebida para ti, pero huir no es la solución.

—No huí, ya no, fui y se lo dije, le dije "Te Amo" sin ninguna clase de aviso. Le sorprendió tanto que no supo qué decir, jaja…Incluso pensé que el tiempo en Hawaii me daría cierta ventaja, pero ahora ya no lo sé…

_Así que fue con ella con quien estuvo en Hawaii realmente_—pensó Hikari.

—¿Entonces la cuestión es que Tsukushi tiene que tomar una decisión? ¿Tú o Tsukasa?

—Sep, así es…Le dije que hablara con él, que tiene que arreglar lo que siente, pero entonces, tal vez ocurra lo de siempre: pelearán, se gritarán, luego se mirarán a los ojos y se darán cuenta de que son el uno para el otro y yo terminaré como el padrino y mejor amigo el día de su boda.

_¡PAF!_

Rui de pronto sintió su mejilla arder, alguien que había propinado una bofetada y ese alguien, había sido su padre.

—¡Querido…!

Riku había seguido a su esposa al estudio para poder tener un tiempo a solas con ella sin sospechar que encontraría a su hijo ebrio y deprimido. Después de escuchar un rato, decidió intervenir.

—Hanazawa Rui, estás comportándote de una manera deplorable y humillante. Si ya le dijiste tus sentimientos a esa joven e hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para demostrarle que la amabas, debes aferrarte a ella y a cada onza de esperanza que haya, porque hasta que no diga que sí a otro hombre, eso significa que tú tienes oportunidad. Déjate de tonterías y lucha por la mujer que amas, ya no eres un niño.

Rui estaba con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. Su padre entonces hizo algo que lo sorprendió aún más, lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

—Hijo mío, no cometas los mismos errores que yo. Fue una casualidad del destino que tu madre pudiese convertirse en mi esposa y fue ella la que más sufrió y puso de su parte para estar a mi lado y para traerte a este mundo—Soltándolo fue hacia su esposa y le besó la mano—Una vez que has decidido luchar por algo, es mejor que lo hagas hasta el final. ¿Acaso eres un hombre que se rinde tan fácilmente?

—No, padre.

—Muy bien entonces—dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios—no serías hijo mío si no pensaras así. Ahora ve a lavarte y a descansar, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. ¿Me oíste?

—Sí, padre.

Rui estaba casi sobrio después de tantas sorpresas esa noche. Luego de la bofetada de su padre había notado la manera en que le había hablado a su madre, pero esta, lejos de estar enojada, mostraba una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Además de eso, su padre lo había abrazado y le había dado consejo para luchar por la persona que amaba. Ni en sus sueños más inverosímiles, Rui hubiera pensado que podía confiar en sus padres de esa manera.

_Rui, yo sé que tus padres te aman, sólo es cuestión de que hablen un poco más. No tengas miedo, verás que será sencillo_

Esas habían sido las palabras que le había dicho Tsukushi luego de que Rui le relatara su nerviosismo alrededor de sus progenitores ese día cuando la llevó en limosina al colegio para que hablara con Shigeru.

Decidido a aprovechar la última sombra de embriaguez que le quedaba, y, por consiguiente, de valentía, se acercó a su madre y le dio un abrazo.

—Buenas noches…m-mamá.

A Hikari se le hubieran salido las lágrimas de alegría en ese preciso instante si no hubiera sido porque sabía que tenía que aguantarse hasta que Rui se fuese.

—Buenas noches, hijo. Verás que todo saldrá bien—Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos.

Volteó hacia Riku y notó que era la primera vez que realmente miraba directamente a los ojos de su padre, si bien eran severos, denotaba la fuerza de un hombre que había pasado por mucho durante su vida y, además, irradiaban gentileza si de verdad te detenías a observar.

—Padre…—Riku le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio un leve aprentón—Papá, gracias…y buenas noches.

—Que pases buenas noches, hijo.

Rui saió del salón entre avergonzado y feliz, pero sabía que definitivamente descansaría bien.

—Riku…oh, Riku.

—¿Se cumplió tu sueño, mi amor?

—Sí querido, fue algo tan inesperado que aún no lo puedo creer—Riku vio como las lágrimas mojaban las mejillas de su esposa, pero sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad al poder haber hecho algo como madre para Rui. Ese siempre había sido su más grande anhelo y a él le dolía el no poder haberlo visto realizado durante tantos años por culpa del trabajo. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de su proceder para con su hijo, pero no podía decir que se arrepentía de nada que hubiera dicho o hecho, su hijo era su mayor orgullo y lo amaba profundamente, pero siendo el hombre que era, nunca había podido demostrarlo. Tal vez, esta era la oportunidad que estaban esperando.

—Señores, mil disculpas. ¿Puedo enviar a alguien a limpiar? —un mayordomo había aparecido.

—Sí por favor, gracias—el mayordomo se excusó y fue a buscar al personal—Y ahora…—antes que su esposa se diera cuenta, se encontró alzada en los brazos de su marido.

—¡Querido!

—¿Qué? Esta noche es definitivamente para celebrar, y se me ocurre más de una idea para hacerlo—le susurró al oído.

Hikari le dio un beso en los labios mientras el avanzaba al pasillo que los conduciría a su cuarto. Definitivamente, necesitaban celebrar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Tsukasa estaba esperando fuera del colegio, le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Tsukushi diciendo que estaría fuera del salón, pero esta le había respondido con una petición de verse fuera de la escuela. Él accedió.

Los últimos 3 días habían sido un infierno, se había obligado a enterrarse de trabajo para no tener tiempo de ir a verla, le había pedido al jefe de su seguridad personal que no hiciera caso si es que lo mandaba a él y al resto a vigilarla bajo amenaza de que le dijera a su madre si llegaba a pedirlo. Tsukasa había puesto todo de su parte para cumplir lo prometido aunque para ello hubiera sudado sangre.

—Hola—escuchó una voz saludándolo

—Hol…a

Tsukushi estaba con un jean celeste claro, una casaca blanca con estampados rojos y su cabello y rostro habían sido arreglados. Estaba muy bonita.

—Shigeru—le dijo ella al ver su reacción. Lo cierto era que su amiga había logrado sacarla del salón media hora antes para arreglarla para la ocasión. Tsukushi ya sabía lo inútil que sería discutir, así que se dejó hacer, además, tenía sus fuerzas enfocadas en mantener la mente en claro y en lo que tendría que decirle a Tsukasa tarde o temprano en esa "cita".

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, claro.

Tsukushi se dejó llevar hacia un restaurante que, nuevamente, había sido vaciado sólo para ellos, pero no hizo comentario acerca de ello.

—Pide lo que desees—Tsukushi estuvo a punto de abrir el menú pero entonces…—aunque yo recomendaría los langostinos con la ensalada de repollo y manzanas para la entrada.

Tsukushi suspiró.

—¿Por qué no eliges tú?

Tsukasa no podía estar más contento y dispuso todo para los platos. Tsukushi no podía quejarse del sabor, después de todo, era un restaurante de primera, pero no podía evitar pensar que era él quien siempre quería imponer el qué comer. Había notado que nunca había ordenado ella en ninguna de las veces que habían salido juntos y, las pocas veces que él había comido su comida, había sido un desastre.

La comida transcurrió sin mayores dilaciones y sólo hablaron de nimiedades. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso a hablar acerca de lo que realmente habían ido a hablar. Después de la comida, Tsukasa había preparado un mirador que daba al mar y, otra vez, sólo estarían ellos en el lugar. Tsukushi no pudo evitar pensar en Hawaii y sacudió su cabeza, no podía comparar, no podía.

—¿Disfrutaste la comida?

—Todo estuvo muy agradable, Doumyouji. Gracias.

—Eso es bueno.

Silencio.

—Doumyouji, creo que es hora de que hablemos de nosotros ¿no crees?

—Sí, estaba esperando llegar aquí para hacerlo—Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano—Tsukushi, estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que pasó contigo y Rui en Hawaii porque sé que lo que hice en Nueva York fue realmente malo también. Mi madre no volverá a interferir en mis decisiones y puedes estar segura de que estaré a tu lado y de tu lado siempre.

—Doumyouji…

—Sé que ha sido duro para ambos, pero ahora podemos volver a estar juntos sin que terceros intervengan. No dejaré que Rui vuelva a confundirte, soy yo el que estará contigo.

Aunque pareciese inverosímil, todas estas palabras Tsukasa las estaba diciendo destilando la mayor sinceridad y cariño sin una sola gota de arrogancia y fue exactamente eso lo que terminó de decidir a Tsukushi de lo que se había dado cuenta desde la noche anterior.

—Doumyouji. Lo nuestro es ¡tan raro! Estamos bien y estamos mal. Creo que nos llevamos mucho mejor cuando discutimos que cuando intentamos ser pegajosos como el resto de las parejas, y me la paso increíblemente bien cuando lo hacemos, cuando nos insultamos tontamente y cuando peleamos sin ningún motivo. Pero, también han sucedido cosas sobre las cuales no podemos tener control…Todo lo que sentí por ti no fue una mentira y…

—Espera, dijiste ¿sentí?

—No estoy segura de cómo debo usar la terminología del tiempo, yo aún te quiero, pero…no como antes. Doumyouji, ya no es lo mismo.

—No digas más—se separó de ella y le dio la espalda.

—¿Me vas a callar nuevamente? Cada vez que estoy a punto de decir algo que no quieres oír termino lastimada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Porque es la verdad, nunca quise tomarlo como eso, pero es la pura verdad. Siento como si fuera algo muy preciado para ti Doumyouji, tanto, que no estás dispuesto a escuchar de parte de nadie una opinión diferente de la tuya. ¿Acaso la última vez que te hablé de mis sentimientos hacia Rui no terminaste volteando la mesa por completo?

—Eso fue…

—Y además me volviste a dejar sola…Esta vez no hubo presión de tu madre, no estabas intentando protegerme o a mis amigos, fue completamente tu decisión.

—Me estabas sacando de quicio.

—¡Y así será en un futuro! ¿Acaso crees que todo siempre sería felicidad?

—Si tú estás a mi lado sí.

—No, Doumyouji,…En algún momento volveremos a pelear en serio y tú gritaras y yo gritaré y cuando te vuelva a decir "déjame sola" porque necesito un espacio ¿acaso te irás sin mirar hacia atrás esperando a que yo me dé cuenta de mi error puesto que eres tú quien siempre tiene razón? No puedo tener esa incertidumbre conmigo siempre. Dices que ¿olvidarás lo que pasó en Hawaii? Déjame decirte que no considera como algo malo nada de lo que hice allí… Además estás haciendo sonar eso como si fuera un "estamos parches" y no es así. Estás formando excusas y disculpas para tu comportamiento. "Yo hice algo malo y ella hizo algo malo, mejor lo dejamos así" Dime que no es eso lo que está pasando por tu cabeza.

—No volverá a ser así, te lo prometo…Makino, yo cambiaré, desde hoy, desde este mismo instante.

—Lo siento…

—No…

—Doumyouji…

—¡NO!

—No puedo volver contigo—Tsukushi empezó a llorar—Yo te quiero, de verdad te quiero, pero ya no te amo…No es algo de hoy o de la última semana, esto…no sé desde cuando es, pero sé que no lo había notado.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —Tsukasa también estaba llorando—¿Me quieres castigar por todo el daño que dices que te hice?

—Si en mis manos estuviera, jamás querría hacerte daño, Doumyouji, pero no puedo más…Todo el tiempo dejé que mis decisiones se basaran en los sentimientos de alguien más, y es cierto que a la larga los míos cambiaron pero ahora…sólo quiero pensar en qué es lo que quiero.

Tsukushi se acercó a él y le partió en dos el corazón el ver sus lágrimas, pero sabía que si flaqueaba en ese momento todo lo que había dicho no habría servido de nada. Bajó el cierre de su casaca y Tsukasa vio que tenía puesto un collar. Por un escaso segundo llegó a pensar que sería el collar de Saturno, pero al jalar Tsukushi de la cadena, vio que no había un dije…había un anillo.

Tsukushi se vio envuelta fuertemente en los brazos de Tsukasa y, por primera vez, lo sintió llorar desconsoladamente como un niño pequeño. Los sollozos y llantos ahogados no cesaban y ella intentaba contenerse todo lo que podía, no le parecía justo mostrarle más debilidad de la ya vista.

—Yo te amo y eso jamás cambiará ¿me oíste? No me daré por vencido…Tsukushi

Eso fue más de lo que se esperaba, él jamás había dicho su nombre.

—Contigo viví cosas que jamás imaginé vivir y me hiciste descubrir facetas de mí que no pensé que existieran. Arigato…Tsukasa.

Supo claramente que esa era la despedida, todo su ser estaba triste, pero sabía que en parte, se sentía libre, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, nunca tuvo duda alguna mientras que estuvo hablando con él y comprendió que de ahora en adelante las cosas serían difíciles o incómodas, pero era así como tenía que ser.

—Tengo que irme.

—Te llevaré a tu casa.

—No…estaré bien. Y tú también lo estarás, ya verás…Bye bye.

Y fue así, en medio de lágrimas y un amargo adiós que Tsukushi y Tsukasa terminaron.

Él sólo pudo observar como la única mujer que había amado en su vida se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña mientras avanzaba alejándose de él. Había ido con tanta confianza de que lograría convencerla de regresar con él, que sería como cualquier otra vez que habían peleado…pero había estado equivocado. Lo que más le dolía era saber que todas las cosas que Tsukushi le había dicho eran ciertas. Siempre lo supo, ella no lo había amado desde un comienzo como a él le había pasado y por eso se había empeñado tanto en perseguirla, hasta que la consiguió, pero…aún así, no pudo hacer nada por cambiar ese maldito carácter. Su peor error había sido Nueva York, y jamás, ni en sus más horribles sueños, hubiera podido pensar que Rui le dijera lo que sentía. Lo presentía, desde hacía mucho, lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en esa playa, aunque breve, fue real, parecía que el único que no lo había notado a tiempo había sido Rui y por eso al encontrar a Tsukushi de esa manera en Nueva York, no se contuvo más.

Sintió su bolsillo vibrar. Era un mensaje de Shigeru.

_Realmente espero no estar interrumpiendo ^^. ¿Te gustó como arreglé a Tsukushi? Más te vale que sí. Si no han planeado nada para más tarde ¡vengan a mi casa a celebrar!_

Ella era como Soujiro, tan segura de que Tsukushi regresaría a él sólo porque eso había hecho siempre…ahora todo era diferente, ahora la persona que había capturado su corazón era no otro que su mejor amigo, la persona que consideraba como su hermano. Tal vez, lo único peor de haber perdido a Tsukushi esa tarde, era el saber muy en el fondo que, lo más probable, era que con Rui fuera a estar mejor.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

El día siguiente fue algo insoportable. Tsukushi se había levantado con los ojos hinchados y toda la mañana había estado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo quería una cosa pero no estaba segura de cómo llevarla a cabo.

Durante el día no había visto a nadie de los F4 y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría el resto de los chicos en saberlo, si es que no lo sabían ya… ¿Lo sabría Rui? Esperaba que no, quería decírselo ella misma, pero no estaba segura de cómo exactamente.

_Al menos al fin es viernes, podré descansar antes de tener que pensar en qué haré ahora_—se dijo Tsukushi. Esa tarde también la había pedido libre en la tienda de dangos y le había prometido a Yuuki contarle todo luego. Caminó lentamente a casa repasando lo que había sucedido el día anterior, intentaba no hacerlo pero era inevitable, después de todo Tsukasa fue, era y sería una parte muy importante en su vida. Suspiró por quincuagésima vez ese día cuando de pronto sus pasos se detuvieron unos metros antes de su puerta.

—Llegas tarde.

Rui estaba recostado sobre la pared. Obviamente, lo invitó a entrar.

—Lamento el desorden, no me he preocupado mucho de eso en estos días.

—Me imagino. Disculpa por haber venido sin avisar, es sólo que…

…_tenía ganas de verte_

No, no podía decirle algo así, no podía presionar su suerte.

Tsukushi lo miró, adivinando de alguna manera lo que había querido decir, puesto que ella también lo había pensado durante todo el día.

—¿Quieres algo de té?

Tsukushi se apresuró a poner agua a hervir, mientras esperaban, estuvieron conversando sobre las clases de ella y cómo estaba pensado en hacer para poder estudiar en la universidad.

—No creo que mis padres puedan seguir pagando Eitoku y realmente no me importaría llevar la carrera en una universidad pública.

—Ya sabes que…

—Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo tener tal deuda contigo.

El pitillo de la tetera sonó y Tsukushi volteó el cuello, en ese momento Rui lo vio: un collar.

Un fuerte golpe le dio directamente en el estómago. Todos los temores que había tenido durante esa semana se confirmaron en su cabeza al darse cuenta que el collar de Saturno había retornado a su sitio. Estúpidamente, según él, fijó su mirada en los dedos de ella mientras traía las tazas y no observó ningún anillo. Sabía que su felicidad estaría mermada, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto lo sería al pensar que su mejor amigo y la chica que amaba habían vuelto.

—Me alegro por ti, Makino.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y por qué el "Makino"?

—Será difícil, pero podré volver a levantar mis paredes contra el resto del mundo, además, no mentí cuando te dije que mientras viese tu sonrisa yo sería feliz…

—¿Rui?

—Te agradezco por todo ¿sabes? No pensé que fuese a durar tanto desde un primer momento, pero me alegro igual que haya pasado.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Habla claro de una vez porque no te entiendo.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas, sólo estoy hablando solo—Rui le sonreía pero Tsukushi notaba que esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos—lo mejor será que me vaya, no vaya a ser que Tsukasa reaccione como siempre al pensar que estamos haciendo algo.

Rui se levantó pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la manga.

—Déjalo así, no podría soportar que me tuvieras pena.

—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¿Acaso el té olía raro? No comprendo ni una palabra…

—¿Es necesario que me lo hagas decir en voz alta? Bien…Cuando regresaste con Tsukasa eso me dejó afuera, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Ahora comprendo por qué pusiste ese rostro al verme ¿no sabías como decírmelo cierto? No te preocupes, todo bien, seguiremos siendo amigos, o te puedo seguir tratando como mi mascota…

_¡PAF!_

Rui últimamente estaba recibiendo más cachetadas de las que creía merecer. Ahora observó que Tsukushi tenía los ojos inundados y estaba roja, pero de cólera.

—¿Eso era lo que venías a decirme? ¿De alguna manera indirecta me estás diciendo que regrese con él? ¡Pues bien! ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez eso haga, total, no creo que sea demasiado tarde como para hacerlo…Pero toma, llévate esto cuando salgas.

Tsukushi luchó para sacarse la cadenita del cuello y la lanzó hacia Rui. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había estado nerviosa desde que lo había visto, pero sólo porque no sabía cómo le diría que estaba dispuesta a intentar algo con él si estaba dispuesto a recibirla rota y deshecha como estaba. Pero ahora el señorito frente a ella parecía que de una sutil manera quería lanzarla nuevamente a los brazos de su mejor amigo. La falta de sueño, la tristeza, el nerviosismo y el stress en general de los últimos días se le acumularon y terminó gritándole en el recibidor de la puerta, se dio media vuelta y se metió al baño, el cual, no tenía seguro, pero eso no le importaba puesto que siempre estaba sola.

Rui, por otro lado, estaba desconcertado al ver toda la reacción de Tsukushi,, no entendía por qué tendría el que llevarse algo que representaba el amor de esos dos, pero al recoger el collar del suelo lo único que quiso es que ese se lo tragara. En vez de observar un dije con el séptimo planeta, colgaba un bello anillo de plata con una flor hawaiana al medio.

—¡Tsukushi!

—Vete…—era obvio por su voz que estaba llorando.

—Por favor, escúchame…lo siento, de verdad lo siento, fui un idiota, un tonto, un imbécil por no preguntar primero y simplemente asumir que tú…que tú. Por favor, abre la puerta.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque te amo…Yo de verdad te amo y no puedo más…

Tsukushi no esperaba escuchar algo como eso después de todas las tonterías que había dicho Rui en un comienzo.

—No tienes idea de lo que he pasado en esta semana. Mi pesimismo fue algo que hasta a mí me hizo sentir patético esta vez. No podía ir a la escuela pues sabía que de alguna manera intentaría buscarte y estaba decidido a darte tu espacio, necesitabas pensar en Tsukasa esta vez para poder definir qué era lo que estaba pasando por tu corazón. Mis propios padres me hallaron en un estado deplorable el miércoles y créeme que fue la primera vez que nos comunicamos de una manera tan abierta, y eso también te lo debo a ti…Vine el día de hoy pensando en preguntarte de alguna manera si ya habías decidido algo, pero al ver el collar en tu cuello supuse que era el que Tsukasa te había regalado, por eso simplemente quise huir. Me sorprendo, no pensé que reaccionase tan mal ante algo que era muy probable. Pero ahora, necesito escucharlo de ti Tsukushi ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Rui sólo escuchaba silencio.

—Está bien, comprendo que no quieras hablar ahora. Te pido nuevamente que me perdones, me iré, pero volveré pronto ¿de acuerdo?

Tuvo cuidado de dejar el collar colgado de la manija y se alejó de la puerta, estaba a tan solo unos pasos del recibidor cuando escuchó un leve crujido.

—Eres un tonto…—volteó a verla

—Lo sé, y lo siento.

—Simplemente vas por ahí, asumiendo lo que tú quieres.

—Tienes razón—comenzaron a acercarse.

—No fue fácil ¿sabes? Fue triste para mí tener que dejar así a Tsukasa, porque no puedo negar que…

—¿…qué?

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Rui.

Rui la abrazó con fuerza y ella hizo lo propio. No podía creer a sus oídos ¿realmente había dijo que había dejado a Tsukasa? Al menos sabía que la prueba más fehaciente era el collar que estaba usando, pero aún le parecía demasiado inverosímil.

Se separó un poco de ella y se encargó de limpiar sus lágrimas. Ella sonrió un poco al observar la enorme expresión de felicidad que desprendía de su rostro, más que las mejillas de Rui estaban coloreadas.

Ambos querían decir algo, pero las palabras no conectaban en ese instante. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese primer encuentro? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían sentido algo el uno por el otro pero no lo habían notado? Tsukushi sabía que no se había mentido al enamorarse de Tsukasa, y Rui sabía que verdaderamente había sido difícil olvidar a Tsukasa, pero mientras miraban en los ojos del otro, podían darse cuenta que en ese momento sólo ellos importaban en sus corazones, no había otra respuesta u otra lógica, se querían…y al diablo el mundo si todo este se venía en contra de ellos.

Tsukushi hizo entonces algo que Rui no esperó. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo besó tiernamente. Los dos fueron retrocediendo hasta una pared y luego se dejaron caer hasta el suelo, jamás rompiendo el beso. Luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, se separaron. Él fue el primero en hablar.

—Quiero que estés conmigo, te necesito a mi lado Tsukushi.

—Yo igual...

—No quiero, presionarte pero…—rió un poco—Dios, qué me pasa

—Lo mismo que a mí espero, siento que de un momento a otro podría desmayarme

—Sé mi novia—le susurró. Por unos segundos Tsukushi no estuvo segura de lo que había oído, pero estaba segura de la palabra central—¿Cuándo me volví así? ¿Qué me hiciste? —le preguntó apretándola contra su cuerpo y ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

—Sí.

Rui la soltó como si se hubiera quemado con algo. No creía haber registrado la palabra correctamente en su cerebro, pero el rubor de Tsukushi y su tierna expresión le hicieron comprender que había escuchado bien. Ella vio entonces una sonrisa que estaba segura no había observado antes, incluso podría jurar que en la comisura de sus ojos había una pequeña lágrima.

Ambos rieron aún abrazados y sentados en el suelo, sus frentes pegadas y besándose libremente ahora que finalmente había dicho abiertamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ya pensarían en las consecuencias al día siguiente, esta noche, sólo importaban ellos dos.

Rui y Tsukushi estaban juntos…al fin…

**Kireiko Ami: Amiga, te dedico este capítulo a ti porque me has ayudado una barbaridad y me has apoyado más de lo que te imaginas, hasta terminaste siendo mi beta de alguna manera. Espero que mientras esperas a que pase el dolor de tu manita puedas suspirar y relajarte leyendo el nuevo capi. Gracias por todo! =) Love ya!**

**YUKINORYU18: ¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy una tardona, pero espero no tardar tanto para la próxima. Espero que te hayas disfrutado el cap!**

**G-Dragon-sama: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no hablamos niña? Espero que te esté yendo bien en todo…Te extraño!**

**Catalina: Pronto se podrán ver más escenas de estos dos, te lo aseguro, gracias por leer!**

**Vampire-klaudia: Aquí la continuación! Sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas ^^**


	11. Corazones rojos, corazones fuertes

**Wuujuuuuu! Dos días seguidos de actualizaciones en mis historias…Mi musa regreso! Estoy tan feliz. Lamento muchísimo no haber estado actualizando con la periodicidad de antes, pero espero que aún estén por allí escondidas y me sigan brindando apoyo. **

**¡Las quiero! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo**

* * *

><p>Shigeru estaba algo molesta, pero sólo un poco. Después de todo, le había enviado un mensaje a Tsukasa esperando verlo a él y a Tsukushi en su casa la noche anterior para celebrar que estuvieran juntos otra vez, pero nunca recibió respuesta; sin embargo, entendía que debían estar tan acaramelados que se olvidaron del mundo entero, ciertamente esos dos podían ser insoportables cuando querían.<p>

Por tal motivo, Shigeru se saltó la última clase y fue hacia la Eitoku para visitar a los tórtolos y molestarlos un poco. Al llegar, se dirigió directamente hacia ese pedazo de jardín en el que sabía que se reunía el F4 y encontró a Akira y a Soujiro.

—Hola chicos.

—¿Qué hay Shigeru? —preguntó Akira.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Soujiro.

—Yo bien. Estoy buscando a Tsukasa y a Tsukushi.

—Pues a Tsukushi la vi por los pasillos, pero de Tsukasa ni rastro.

—La llamaré—dijo emocionada, pero se dio con la sorpresa que el celular estaba apagado—Qué raro, no contesta. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede llamar a Tsukasa?

Soujiro lo intentó, pero por más que timbraba, nadie contestaba al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Y ahora qué? No me quiero quedar con las ganas de saber qué pasó tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Si se quieren enterar me tienen que acompañar a la casa de Tsukasa, lo más probable es que estén allí. ¿No vienen?

—Yo no puedo Shigeru, mi madre me obligó a presentar otra ceremonia del té para sus insulsas amigas y no me puedo zafar, pero tal vez Akira sí pueda.

—Yo sí, tengo toda la tarde libre, ya me picó la curiosidad de saber qué está pasando.

—Te darás con una gran sorpresa…

Ambos chicos se despidieron y Akira, después de 10 minutos en carro, logró sacarle la información a Shigeru. Le sorprendió saber de su plan y no estaba muy seguro de si funcionaría, después de todo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente del _Café à la Carte_ y le preocupaba saber cómo reaccionaría Tsukushi ante todo eso.

Ciertamente Akira se pintaba como Suiza, completamente neutral, como ya lo había dicho antes. Rui había notado algo sutilmente, pero la verdad era que no le había mentido cuando le habló de lo que sentía. Tsukushi era tan diferente de todas las chicas y mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, él y todo el F4 para ser sincero, por lo que era inevitable que se sintiera atraído de alguna u otra manera a ella, aunque la suya era una forma muy distinta. Tsukushi parecía tener su propia órbita cuando pasaba a su lado y él no podía hacer menos que gravitar hacia ella. Con el tiempo, había llegado a confiarle muchas cosas, algunas que incluso le había contado sólo a Soujiro, pero él tenía la seguridad que jamás saldrían de su boca, esa era ella, fiel y leal hasta el final. No podía decir que la quería como una hermana, pero si algo le llegase a suceder, aunque fuese de la mano de uno de sus propios amigos, él la defendería si era necesario.

Por eso era que estaba tan preocupado por este "plan perfecto" que Shigeru le contó. En fin, mientras Tsukushi estuviera feliz y protegida, él se daría por bien servido.

Llegaron a casa de Tsukasa y al recibirlos el mayordomo, les dijo que "el joven Doumyouji" no se hallaba en buenas condiciones.

—Pero ¿qué le pasa? Déjennos ir…

—No creo que sea buena idea, joven amo.

—Déjelos entrar

—Señora…

La madre de Tsukasa, Doumyouji Kaede, hizo su entrada bajando elegantemente por las escaleras centrales de su mansión.

—Pueden pasar si así lo desean, es necesario que alguien haga reaccionar a ese muchacho y es mejor que sea pronto, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Akira y Shigeru se miraron confundidos, pero pronto se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Tsukasa. Primero tocaron, pero no recibieron respuesta. Shigeru fue la que abrió la puerta para darse con la sorpresa de que un aparente huracán había pasado por ese espacio: todo estaba destruido, roto o botado en el suelo, incluyendo a Tsukasa, que estaba sentado bajo una de las ventanas

—¡Tsukasa! ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? —Akira se acercó a él tan rápido como los obstáculos en sus pies se lo permitían, pero Tsukasa no parecía haberse dado cuenta que alguien más estaba en la habitación, no daba señal alguna de reconocer a ninguno de sus dos amigos.

—¿Tsukasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo tu madre? ¿Se enteró que ayer estuviste con Tsukushi?

Y parecía como si ese nombre hubiese sido el catalizador para devolver la vida al chico de cabellos rizados. Levantó la mirada que hasta hacía unos segundos atrás había estado perdida y observó a las dos personas agachadas frente a él.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—¡Vine a buscarte porque esperaba verte ayer con Tsukushi en mi casa! Y jamás contestaste mi mensaje…Pero Tsukasa, si tu madre ha vuelto a interponerse entre ustedes, sólo tienes que decírnoslo para que nosotros-

—La vieja bruja no hizo nada, yo fui el que hizo todo…

Y ante la gran sorpresa de ambos, Tsukasa empezó a llorar. Y no era que estuviera sollozando o lamentándose, sus ojos parecieran haber dejado abierto el flujo de lágrimas y éstas salían sin control alguno, deslizándose por los surcos ya marcados durante horas previas de lamentaciones.

Por más que intentaron hacerlo hablar o consolarlo, parecía no existir algo que calmara al líder de los F4 que ahora se hallaba tan triste como un niño pequeño. Akira se ofreció a ayudarle a darse un baño y Shigeru fue a hablar con la servidumbre para que limpiara ese cuarto y le dijo al mayordomo que tomarían el mejor cuarto de huéspedes para que Tsukasa tuviese un lugar donde descansar, después de todo, el colchón del suyo había sido rasgado hasta dejar los resortes visibles.

Shigeru esperó por una hora hasta que vio de nuevo a Akira, ahora vistiendo otra ropa y a Tsukasa, envuelto en una bata de baño.

—Intenté que se pusiera ropa, pero parece que no quiere. Tiene las manos lastimadas por la porcelana y vidrios rotos, al igual que la planta de los pies y las rodillas. Lo mejor será llamar a un médico para que revise sus heridas—le dijo al mayordomo, quien rápidamente fue a ubicar al doctor de la familia.

Shigeru condujo a Tsukasa hasta la cama y lo hizo sentarse allí, no estaba segura de qué decir, jamás lo había visto así. Se había comportado engreído, molesto, iracundo, desinteresado y, en algún punto, lo había visto triste. Pero ¿esto? Esto iba más allá, literalmente Tsukasa estaba proyectando su dolor y cualquiera que lo viese podría sentirlo.

—Tsukasa…¿qué pasó ayer con Makino? —le preguntó Akira.

—Ayer…paso nada…

—¿Cómo que nada? Mira cómo estás, por favor dinos qué te sucede

—Si quieres saber qué me sucede, Shigeru, no sabría qué decirte porque jamás me sucedió algo así, jamás sentí algo así. Es como si estuviera…vacío. Toda mi vida he estado acostumbrado a obtener y hacer lo que quisiera, a obligar a cualquiera a hacer lo que se me viniera en gana y si no quería hacerlo, le pagaba, total…todos tenían un precio…Pero tuvo que venir ella a cambiarlo todo ¿sabes? Vino a romper todos los esquemas con los que crecí, todo lo que fue impuesto en el mismo núcleo de mi ser desde el día en que nací. En este momento no me importaría despojarme de absolutamente todo, incluyendo mi apellido si eso significase que me eligiese a mí.

Akira y Shigeru se quedaron mudos…al decir algo así sólo había un significado.

—Imposible…Tsukushi no haría algo así, ella no elegiría-

—¿A Rui? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo él la trató mucho mejor de lo que yo la pude tratar en algún momento, y no tienes idea de lo _cliché _que suena esto, pero ahora sé muy bien a lo que se refieren con que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pues ahora… la he perdido para siempre. Ella hizo su elección y no puedo hacer nada por cambiar esa decisión y eso me mata por dentro.

Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y Tsukasa sólo pudo reír avergonzado de mostrar tal debilidad, pero ya estaba cansado de ser fuerte, de ser el líder, el heredero de Japón…Todo el mundo se podía ir a la mierda en ese instante. Él mismo había alejado a la persona más importante de su vida.

A Akira no se le ocurrió algo para decir, así que decidió quedarse a su lado puesto que no podía imaginar por lo que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba pasando. Por otro lado, Shigeru estaba dividida entre sentir una profunda tristeza por Tsukasa y sentir ira por todo lo que Tsukushi lo estaba haciendo pasar. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta cuánto él la amaba?

_Si fuera yo…si fuera yo, jamás dejaría que él sufriera así…_

Sin decir más nada, dejó intempestivamente la habitación y llamó a su chofer.

—A casa de Tsukushi ¡Ahora!

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Rui se hallaba acostado en un futón conversando amenamente con Tsukushi.

—¿En serio no puedes decirme por qué? —preguntó ella.

—No, porque realmente yo tampoco sé. Para serte franco te encontraba increíblemente molesta, pero me sentía atraído hacia tu forma de vivir. Todos te odiaban, te maltrataban y aun así tú no dejabas de pelear, no estoy seguro de qué fue lo que me llamó la atención, pero hubo algo y estoy feliz de que así haya sido.

Él y Tsukushi habían terminado tendidos en el futón de ella luego de compartir besos y promesas, normalmente el silencio era su habitual y cómodo compañero, pero ahora parecía un buen momento para conversar largo y tendido de lo que sentían y de lo que habían pensado y pasado para llegar a ese punto en sus vidas.

—Creo que lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron tus ojos. Siempre me parecieron muy hermosos.

Rui se ruborizó un poco pero sonrió ampliamente. Lo cierto era que no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz, tan lleno de dicha. Ni estando con Shizuka había sido así.

—Para serte franco, cuando me dijiste en ese aeropuerto que no querías volver a la realidad, pensé que aquella era mi oportunidad, tenía que demostrarte de alguna manera que estaba yendo en serio y, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, lograría que voltearas a mirarme una vez más.

—Pero aunque sólo fuéramos amigos, tú siempre estabas allí Rui, jamás estuviste lejos…

—No, y de ahora en adelante tampoco lo estaré, es más, estaré tan cerca que te aburrirás, así que ahora tengo que pensar en maneras en que sigas interesada… ¿Te gustan los diamantes, Tsukushi?

Ambos sabían que lo había dicho de broma y rompieron a reír. Rui sabía que ella jamás se interesaría en esa clase de cosas como las demás chicas de su clase social, ella siempre tendría un espíritu libre y sencillo, y eso lo hacía sentirse más enamorado de ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho, volteó a besarla por Dios sabe qué vez, ya había perdido la cuenta, y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El beso se extendió un poco más de lo planeado, pero a ninguno parecía importarle, excepto tal vez, porque la mano de Rui había terminado, de alguna manera, peligrosamente cerca del pecho de Tsukushi.

Él se separó unos segundos, era necesario que ella supiera que la deseaba más que a nada, pero que estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que ella quisiera. Ella por su parte, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido como lo hizo aquella cálida tarde en Hawaii, la única diferencia era que en ese momento había sido con nerviosismo y expectación, pero ahora era más por saber las caricias que aquellas manos podrían brindarle y por desear volver a experimentarlo.

Nada de esto había sido dicho, pero ambos comprendían de alguna manera que estaban frente a una línea que rogaba ser cruzada. Rui la miró todo el tiempo que le llevó posar su mano sobre uno de sus senos y ella no pudo hacer lo mismo al cerrar los suyos mientras dejaba escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

La primera vez había sido experimental, más tal vez para ella que para él, sin embargo ahora los movimientos eran más fluidos, los besos eran lentos y profundos. Las manos de Tsukushi hallaron el temple necesario para ayudar a Rui a deshacerse de sus ropas y ni por un momento pensó en que estaba apresurándose a esto…al contrario, alguna pequeña parte de su cerebro le estaba recriminando el no haberlo hecho antes.

Obviamente, no todo podía ser perfecto, ella aún se sentía cohibida al mostrarse desnuda, pero Rui calmó cada duda con sus labios, con sus dedos, con su respiración y con sus palabras.

—Eres tan hermosa.

Y parecía que se lo repetía una y otra vez, le relataba qué pensaba exactamente de cada porción de su anatomía y eso servía para que se sonrojara aún más, pero también era un gran alimento a su autoestima y a su instinto femenino a sentirse hermosa y deseada por el hombre frente a ella.

Cuando él volvió a tocarla en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo, espasmos placenteros se esparcieron por cada terminación nerviosa. Recuerdos se dispararon en su mente de algo duro y cálido que sus manos ya habían sentido y tocado.

—Rui…¿P-Puedo to-tocarte también?

El muchacho de cabellos castaños no pudo evitar que una seductora sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Separó un momento sus dedos de la humedad en la que se hallaban y guió una de las manos de Tsukushi hacia donde quería ir.

—Puedes tocar todo lo que desees, todo mi ser es tuyo y lo rindo ante ti a voluntad. Soy tuyo para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

Pudo sentir sus temblorosos dedos volviendo a tocar la dureza de su cuerpo y se estremeció. No había comparación a lo que había sentido en Hawaii, mientras regresaba a suministrar caricias al interior de Tsukushi, ella murmuraba en su oído cómo se sentía, pidiéndole más según lo que realizaba y llegó el punto en el que su propia erección se volvió dolorosa por no obtener la liberación que necesitaba.

Cuando por fin se posicionó entre sus piernas, notó que ambos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor y completamente desnudos frente al otro, después de todo, era sencillo quitarse la ropa y tener relaciones, eso la gente lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero, abrirle tu alma a alguien, dejarlo entrar en tu espíritu, compartir todos tus pensamientos y sentimientos…eso era estar realmente desnudo y él sentía que ambos lo habían estado desde el primer momento en el que se besaron en esa playa hacía años atrás. Pero era este instante en el que él sintió la presión, él sería el primero y esperaba que él único y no era miedo lo que lo detenía si no la admiración de saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella notó que la mirada de Rui había cambiado, que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y se hallaba tan agitado como ella. ¿Estaría él preguntándose si tendría miedo? Puesto que eso era lo último que ella sentía en ese momento. Tsukushi llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla…

—愛してる (Ai shiteru)

Rui podría haber perdido el control en ese instante, pero su deseo de hacerla experimentar todo lo que sentía por ella lo detuvo.

Inició la difícil tarea de entrar en Tsukushi sin hacerle daño, pero sabía que esto le dolería al menos un poco. Le indició que llevara sus manos a su cuello y que mordiera sus labios tan fuerte como quisiera antes de besarla y llevar toda su longitud al interior de su cuerpo. Ella sintió el agudo dolor que esperaba durante unos segundos e intentó relajarse, él se mantuvo quieto y le repetía que la amaba, que era hermosa y que sentía hacerla sentir mal de alguna manera.

Pasionales besos fueron intercambiados y un armonioso ritmo empezó a formarse entre dos cuerpos que se añoraban. El instinto le indicaba a Tsukushi a qué debía hacer y ella misma se sorprendía de sus acciones tan abiertas y desenfadadas, pero sabía que sólo frente a la persona que amaba sería capaz de mostrarse de esa manera.

Rui había dejado de pensar hacía mucho y tan sólo podía estar consciente de las sensaciones de su cuerpo, de la estrechez, humedad y calor que lo envolvían, de las marcas que las uñas de Tsukushi de seguro estaba dejando en su espalda, de su boca, sus ojos, sus gemidos, su piel, su cuerpo…ella, era ella, en todas partes, dentro y fuera de él. Agradeció a los cielos que el orgasmo de Tsukushi llegara porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más hubiera sido capaz de aguantar. Dos, tres, cuatro vaivenes más y su cuerpo se desmadejó en impulsos que liberaban todo el deseo que había mantenido reprimido durante tanto tiempo.

—No confíes en mi equilibrio, creo que todas mis fuerzas me abandonaron—le dijo él al indicarle que le ayudase a acostarse a su lado.

—Creo que estamos igual ¿sabes?

Tsukushi había visto alguna que otra película o serie, y normalmente luego de "hacerlo" la mayoría de las parejas parecían quedarse abrazadas, o ella acostando su cabeza sobre él, pero lo cierto era que todo el asunto era algo incómodo, sucio y cansado, lo cual le provocó reír.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó él al calmarse un poco.

—Tengo hambre

—Eso es lo más romántico que me has dicho en toda la noche—ambos rieron y se abrazaron, sólo para darse cuenta que necesitaban limpiarse inmediatamente, sin embargo, las piernas de Tsukushi parecían no querer hacer más que un par de días de huelga. A Rui no le importó en lo más mínimo al cargarla desnudos como estaban y llevándola al baño para que pudiera refrescarse. Le hizo cerrar la cortina de su ducha y descartó la protección que había utilizado rápidamente.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer?

—¿Puedo pedir algo un poco extravagante sólo por hoy?

—Pídeme lo que quieras tontita.

—¡Pizza!

¿Y eso le parecía extravagante? Rui tuvo que reír un poco al salir del baño, llamar a una pizzería y pedir lo más caro que había sólo para complacerla. Eso no era nada para su bolsillo, pero le gustaba saber que Tsukushi se olvidara de detalles como esos, para ella, él era una persona más, completamente normal, no una billetera humana y un buen partido. Ella se había enamorado de él antes que de su apellido.

Tsukushi salió luego de unos minutos envuelta en una toalla y fue turno de Rui para lavarse. Cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, encontró a Tsukushi sentada en el futón, vestida con su polo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, pero a menos que quieras darle descanso a tus piernas por el resto de la semana será mejor que no lo hagas de nuevo.

—¡Rui! —le contestó ella con un leve manotazo.

—¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad…—Y era cierto, hacía dos minutos se había sentido satisfecho y extenuado, pero verla vestida con su ropa había hecho que su libido volviera a despertar ¿qué podía decir? Era un chico sano y enamorado, no podía pedir mucho.

Se puso sus pantalones y la acompañó en el futón recostando su cabeza en sus piernas, compartiendo el silencio mientras llegaba la pizza.

_Ding dong_

—¡Comida! —exclamó ella levantándose sin ninguna ceremonia y dejando la cabeza de su novio caer.

—¿Piensas salir así?

—Tengo ropa interior

—¿Y a mí qué? Ponte algo debajo.

—Será sólo un segundo, me duele todo Rui, ten consideración y toma responsabilidad al respecto.

—Respon…yo…tú…¡Cúbrete! —le dijo él corriendo a cargarla y hacerle cosquillas completamente sonrojado. El timbre volvió a sonar y ambos recordaron la comida. Rui se dio por vencido y dejó que Tsukushi saliera a la puerta mientras él iba por el dinero.

—¡Hola! ¿Cuánto te deb…? Shigeru…

Rui salió inmediatamente a la puerta al observar a Shigeru palidecer ante lo que veía. De pronto Tsukushi pensó que hubiera sido mejor usar pantalones también.

—¿Cómo es que hiciste algo así, Tsukushi? ¡No ha pasado ni un día desde que rompiste el corazón de Tsukasa y vas y te revuelcas con otro!

—Okawahara-san, suficiente—Rui se puso frente a Tsukushi para protegerla de la ira de su amiga.

—¡Tú cállate! ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a tu mejor amigo!? ¿Y te haces llamar su hermano?

Shigeru había empezado a llorar de la cólera que sentía por dentro. No era justo para ella, no era justo que ellos dos se hubiesen olvidado del dolor que le estaban haciendo pasar a una persona importante en su vida.

—Dime lo que desees, pero no te atrevas a molestar a Tsukushi. Esto es algo entre ella, Tsukasa y yo. Terceros no deben meterse.

—¡Yo soy su amiga!

—Y yo también. No dejes que tus sentimientos por Tsukasa nublen tu juicio.

—¿Mis sentimientos?

—No pienso decir más, Okawahara-san, te pido que por favor te retires.

—¿¡Y tú no piensas decirme nada, Tsukushi!?

—Prometo que en algún momento te lo explicaré, Shigeru, pero no ahora, no así…debes calmarte. Rui tiene razón, esto es entre Tsukasa, él y yo…te dije hace unos días que ahora yo quería tomar mis propias decisiones. Escogí a Rui y estoy completamente segura de ello.

Rui la abrazó y ambos se mantuvieron firmes ante la mirada de incredulidad de Shigeru, que sólo atinó a irse completamente herida y sintiéndose traicionada por quien creía una gran amiga.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—¿Estás seguro, Akira?

—_Él mismo lo dijo, Soujiro. Sería bueno que vinieras porque realmente nunca lo había visto tan mal. Estoy preocupado. _

—Esta vez Rui se pasó de la raya, esto es demasiado.

—_Soujiro, deja las cosas como están, todos sabíamos que alguien terminaría destrozado de alguna u otra manera. Si Makino ama a Rui, déjalo así. _

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—_Porque yo al contrario de ti, no he olvidado que ella también sufrió. Ahora termina de refutar todo lo que digo que lo que importa es Tsukasa. Ven pronto. _

Soujiro escuchó la línea cortarse y cerró el celular con furia. Se vistió, dijo a su madre que saldría y subió a su auto para ir a casa de Tsukasa.

_¿Pero es que el mundo se volvió loco? Esto no se supone que fuera así, hay un orden, existe una manera en la que van las cosas y punto…_

Realmente no estaba completamente seguro de por qué estaba tan enojado con toda la situación, pero lo estaba. Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo, cerró los ojos y suspiró, algo raro en él, pero se sentía cansado con cómo había ido su tarde y el prospecto de lo que sería su noche. Volteó la cabeza y al mirar a la calle observó a una chica que le parecía conocida. ¿Acaso era Yuuki?

Lo era, pero no estaba sola, un chico de espaldas a él estaba hablando con ella más cerca de lo le hubiera gustado ver. Yuuki parecía estar muy concentrada en escuchar lo que este chico dijera, sin embargo, segundos después desvió su mirada al suelo y Soujiro tuvo que contenerse dentro de su auto al ver cómo una mano se posaba en la barbilla de la muchacha, la obligaba a levantar la mirada y pronto, Yuuki estaba besando a quién demonios fuera el que estuviese frente a ella.

Soujiro hizo crujir la caja de cambios, volteó bruscamente el automóvil y lo estacionó lo más cerca que pudo a la pareja. Bajó rápidamente y se dispuso a terminar con eso de una buena vez.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Suéltala! —Ambas personas se separaron y Soujiro se halló con dos pares de ojos, unos cafés y unos azul profundo.

—¿Nishikado-san? —Yuuki se sonrojó al saber que alguien la había visto besando a alguien en plena calle.

—Está bien, Yuuki, no te preocupes.

—¿Preocuparse de qué? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Nishikado? —Preguntó Ryounosuke. A Soujiro no se le escapó que no utilizó ningún honorífico al mencionar su nombre.

—Estoy evitando que le hagas algo.

—¿Algo como qué? ¿Besarla? Te puedo asegurar que eso no es algo de tu incumbencia

—La obligaste, yo te vi.

—Pues te debes haber quedado ciego.

—Nishikado-san, Ryou-kun no me obligó a nada. —dijo Yuuki poniéndose aún más roja.

—Pero él…yo vi que él…

—En serio, Nishikado-san, debes haber visto mal, te agradezco que vinieras al creer que él me estaba haciendo algo malo, pero yo le…respondí el beso…

Soujiro estaba enojado, Yuuki estaba en plena calle, besándose con otro chico que no era él ¿y le parecía bien?

_Espera un segundo…¿qué estoy pensando?_

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes Nishikado. Puedes seguir tu camino.

—Tú cállate que esto ya no te incumbe. Yuuki, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ah, pues yo…

—Ella está en una cita conmigo, así que no puede ir.

—¿Y tú respondes por ella imbécil? Te dije que esto ya no te incumbía así que te puedes ir largando a otro lado.

—Sueña niño rico.

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yuuki tuvo que ser testigo de cómo dos chicos frente a ella se agarraron a trompadas y ella no terminaba de comprender el por qué.

—¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Por favor, deténganse!

Ambos se detuvieron en medio golpe al escuchar sus súplicas, se levantaron del suelo lentamente guardando sus instancias de pelea por si las dudas. Ambos habían dado buenos golpes y algunos habían conectado en uno y otro. Soujiro tenía un labio partido y Ryounosuke podía sentir que algo caliente se deslizaba desde la ceja.

—Mira cómo estás…Será mejor que vengas conmigo a casa para tratar esa herida…Nishikado-san, me imagino que tienes quién pueda atenderte, así que me despido por el momento.

—¿¡A mí me dices que me vaya y a él lo vas a atender!?

—Primero que nada, baja la voz—Yuuki se había enojado—Estoy molesta con ambos, pero Ryounosuke y yo debemos hablar. Así que, hasta otro día, Nishikado-san.

Soujiro pudo ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que mostraba el pelinegro y se le retorcieron las entrañas. Tuvo que ver alejarse a ambos y no podía decir nada porque no había tomado consciencia de lo que pasaba hasta que había visto a Yuuki cohibida y sonrojada frente a otro chico.

A NIshikado Soujiro le gustaba Matsuoka Yuuki.


End file.
